


One more kiss, dear

by Maire1



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blade Runner - Freeform, City in rain, Crossover, F/M, Light Bondage, Memory od bondage, Memory of whipping, Replicants, Sculpture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU z pogranicza Blade runnera i slave!fic. Ostrzegam, że popłynęłam na bezmiary wód sado-maso, ledwo maźniętego tła i totalnego kinka relacji pani-niewolnik. Jakby to powiedzieć - rzecz dla odpornych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One more kiss, dear

One more kiss, dear  
One more sigh  
Only this, dear  
It’s goodbye  
For our love is such pain  
And such pleasure  
And I’ll treasure till I die  
So for now, dear  
Aurevoir, madame  
Don Percival z filmu Ridley’a Scotta „Blade runner”  
słowa: Peter Skellern, muzyka: Vangelis

  
Na pół ukryta pod poziomem ulicy suterena nie była jasna ani przestronna jakby wypadało  
w przypadku pracowni artysty, może dlatego, że jasność była w metropolii pojęciem względnym  
(przez większość czasu miasto tonęło w półmroku lub pełnym mroku, rozjaśnianym setkami  
świateł reklam i neonów, lecz nadal mrocznym), a ledwo co zaczęte, niedokończone bądź prawie  
że ukończone rzeźby Meredith Jaquet zajmowały mnóstwo miejsca. Piętrzyły się na stołach i  
pod nimi, pod przesłoniętym żaluzjami oknem, wzdłuż pomalowanych na nieszczęśliwie bury  
kolor ścian i w przejściu do części mieszkalnej, zdecydowanie jaśniejszej i przytulniejszej,  
gdy już pokonało się metalowe schody lub zdecydowało na jazdę starą, klatkową windą o  
pordzewiałej siatce. Meredith nie zważała na ciasnotę, czy niewygodę pracowni, chociaż  
czasem utyskiwała na niedobór światła – lampy przygasały lub migały jak opętane, zwłaszcza,  
gdy używała do pracy zestawu pił tarczowych, wiertarek i szlifierek, pobierających aż zanadto  
energii, nie wspominając o piecu do wypalania ceramiki.  
Drobnokościste, delikatne ręce dziewczyny nie wyglądały na takie, którym nieobca  
jest obróbka metalu, ale pozory myliły. Co prawda w tej chwili nie skrywały ich rękawice  
termiczne, lecz smugi wilgotnej gliny, z której kształtowała wyszczerzony uśmiechem pysk  
kota z Cheshire – koci uśmiech był nie do końca życzliwy, a zęby ciut za ostre. Zamiast ciała  
miał skręcone spiralnie wstęgi przypominające dziwaczny łańcuch DNA – jej malutki protest  
wobec wszechobecnej inżynierii genetycznej, na której jej rodzina zbiła majątek. Czy ktoś to w  
ogóle zauważy? Mogła sobie protestować do woli – od lat żyli w świecie, w którym co bogatsi  
wymieniali szwankujące narządy, co biedniejsi handlowali nimi na czarnym rynku, a wszyscy  
wysługiwali się replikantami, stworzonymi po to, by się nimi wysługiwać. Meredith również,  
przynajmniej w rodzinnej rezydencji, nim umknęła na obrzeża metropolii, zamykając się we  
własnym, straszącym nadmiarem przestrzeni i ceglanych ścian lofcie i piwnicznej pracowni,  
czasami rozbłyskującej snopami iskier lub smużkami dymu z nieszczelnego pieca. Jak najdalej  
od rodziny, chociaż ucieczka była w tym przypadku czystą ułudą, jako że Jaquetowie trzymali  
w rękach pakiet większościowy Leschot Industries i praktycznie byli szarymi eminencjami  
metropolii, mimo że nie zasiadali w rządzie ani Radzie, woląc wyręczać się marionetkami,  
w tym wypadku ludzkimi, nie stworzonymi za pomocą inżynierii genetycznej (chociaż kto  
wie, wielu poddawało się modyfikacjom, nie nosząc kodu kreskowego jak replikanci „czystej  
krwi”). Może nawet umiarkowane powodzenie i sławę swoich rzeźb zawdzięczała naciskom  
rodziny. Cholera.  
Niecierpliwie odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk ciemnych włosów, które nigdy nie chciały pozostać  
na miejscu i wymykały się spod wszystkich zapinek, pozostawiając na czole szarobiały ślad  
gliny, niewiele ciemniejszy od skóry. Cała jej rodzina, podobnie jak większość mieszkańców  
metropolii była bladoskóra i gładka niczym porcelanowe lalki – inżynieria tkankowa miała  
chociaż te dobre strony, że można było pozbyć się przebarwień, wyprysków i większości  
zmarszczek. Nie, żeby w wieku dwudziestu kilku lat Meredith miała ich nadmiar. Przymrużyła  
ciemne oczy (była krótkowidzem, do czego w świecie dążącym do doskonałości za nic się  
nie przyznawała) i w punktowym świetle lampy nisko zawieszonej nad stołem, delikatnie  
dodała do zmierzwionej kociej grzywy gliniany kwiatek i kilka nie mniej glinianych liści, jakby  
dopiero co otrząsnął się z leśnej ściółki. Dzięki temu uśmiech rzeźby stał się o ton upiorniejszy.  
Wystawę zaplanowano na przyszły miesiąc, a część zwierzęco-hybrydowych rzeźb była jeszcze  
daleka od ukończenia. Ani chybi Caroun zmyje jej głowę…  
Jakby wywołana jej myślami holowizja włączyła się bez ostrzeżenia, rozświetlając  
zakątek pod oknem (pomiędzy upchniętymi rzeźbami Lisa Chytrusa z wplecionymi w ogon  
budowlami i Mądrej Sowy ze skrzydłami z metalowych obręczy, niosącej lampiony, które  
jakoś nie rozświetlały nocy - podobnie jak neony metropolii), ukazując zaniepokojoną twarz  
Caraun Kardashian z galerii Lion d’Or, która nie miała dobrych wieści. Henri-Louis Leschot  
znowu wchodził im w paradę, anektując termin zaplanowanej wystawy i raz jeszcze próbując  
udowodnić Meredith, że na rynku marszandzkim nie ma miejsca dla nich obojga, a jej prace  
są jedynie kaprysami znudzonej panienki z dobrego domu. Pikanterii sprawy dodawał fakt, że  
skończyli tą samą Akademię Sztuk Pięknych, a Henri-Louis od dawna ubiegał się o jej rękę,  
bardziej dla koneksji rodu, aniżeli dla niej samej (ich rodziny współpracowały ze sobą od XVIII  
wieku, kiedy jeszcze ich przodkowie byli zegarmistrzami i twórcami pierwszych automatów,  
a nie ojcami inżynierii genetycznej i producentami replikantów). Był pewny siebie, nawet  
arogancki, jej własna rodzina popierała ów mariaż, a Meredith czuła się jak mysz zagoniona w  
pułapkę, która powoli się zatrzaskuje, chociaż nie żyła w czasach wiktoriańskich, kiedy można  
było zmusić córki do aranżowanego małżeństwa. Powiedzmy. Henri-Louis był na swój sposób  
interesujący, niegłupi i niebrzydki dla oka, ale było w nim coś, co odpychało ją jak magnes o  
tym samym ładunku elektromagnetycznym. Nie odmawiała mu talentu, ale jego ekspozycje  
budziły w niej mdłości – nie powinno się używać ciał ludzkich (choćby to byli replikanci)  
jako budulca. A teraz jeszcze postanowił przeszkodzić jej w wystawieniu własnych prac. Jeśli  
myślał, że w ten sposób zdobędzie jej względy, chyba postradał zmysły.  
Po krótkiej i burzliwej rozmowie z Caroun (postanowiły przyspieszyć wystawę, co wiązało  
się z koncepcją, że nie powinna wychodzić z pracowni przez kilka najbliższych dni, jeśli chce  
zdążyć ze wszystkimi rzeźbami) Meredith dostała krótkiego ataku szału, co skończyło się  
źle dla kilku ceramicznych ptaszków, kwiatków i budowli – już wypalonych, więc tłukących  
się z większą łatwością. Nie mogła się skupić ani dłużej pracować nad Kotem z Cheshire –  
potrzebowała oddechu i odrobiny świeżego powietrza. O ile powietrze metropolii możnaby  
uznać za świeże.  
***  
Padał deszcz. Jak zwykle. Ciemność ulicy starały się rozproszyć niezliczone światła lamp,  
witryn, szyldów i neonów, ale wszystkie wpadały w mrok niczym kamień w wodę, rozmywając  
się w nijakiej szarości. Nie było to nic odkrywczego – w metropolii zawsze padało i zawsze  
było ciemno, i to mimo wszechobecnych reklam, które migotały i przyprawiały o ból głowy,  
lecz nie potrafiły rozświetlić niczego prócz niewielkiego skrawka przestrzeni. Świetlne refleksy  
odbijały się od krawężników, krawędzi bud, prowizorycznych knajpek i sklepików obwoźnych,  
przemykały po ociekających wodą kapeluszach i płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych, goniły  
przejeżdżające rowery i podrywające się ponad ulicę koptery.  
Mimo niezmiennego deszczu Meredith odzyskała nieco spokoju ducha w ulicznym chaosie,  
wędrując po zatłoczonej dzielnicy „artystów” wraz z odzianymi w jaskrawe przeciwdeszczówki  
ludźmi i moknącymi replikantami, myszkując po antykwariatach i straganach z różnościami,  
oglądając uliczne teatrzyki w stylu comedii dell’arte (zdarzało się, że projektowała dla nich  
maski Arlekina i Kolombiny) i podjadając smażone krewetki z baru, który składał się z  
plastikowej budy na kołach i kilku chwiejnych stoliczków. Jeśli nawet czuła się wyobcowana z  
tłumu, tłum tego nie dostrzegał.  
Wchodząc do podupadłego sklepiku ze starociami (i nielegalnymi używkami dla stałych  
klientów) otrząsnęła się z nadmiaru wilgoci, strząsając krople na i tak mokrawą podłogę.  
Zapachniało rdzewiejącym żelastwem, topiącym się plastikiem i słodko-mdławym dymem  
opium. Sklep był słabo oświetlony, przejście ciasne i zagracone, kontuar, za którym rezydował  
Pana Ropuch (a przynajmniej tak go nazywała w myślach) lepiący się od brudu, ale towar wart  
grzechu. Prócz starego sprzętu elektronicznego w skrzyniach, koszach i stertach poniewierały  
się zapomniane książki, winyle, nuty, obrazki, tania biżuteria i rzeczy, których przeznaczenia  
nikt już nie pamiętał, a Meredith oprócz artystycznej duszy (a wiele z tych niedocenianych  
drobiazgów mogła wykorzystać w pracy) miała słabość do dawnych czasów, miejsc i ludzi. Jej  
loft, prócz rzeźb i niezliczonych regałów z książkami i płytami, obstawiony był wspomnieniami  
z przeszłości niczym keks nadziewany bakaliami. Może była z natury pustelniczką, uciekającą  
przed rodziną i niechcianym związkiem, ale nie zgadzała się na żywienie wyłącznie korzonkami,  
a swoją jaskinię wolała mieć dobrze wyposażoną. Swoją drogą, stać ją było na poszukiwania w  
droższych miejscach niż ów obskurny sklepik, ale do tej pory znalazła w nim niejeden drobiazg,  
więc lubiła do niego wracać.  
Zdecydowanie mniej lubiła drugą, na pół legalną część sklepu - szuflady z ciasno upchniętymi  
paczuszkami z narkotykami organicznymi i syntetycznymi, grzesznymi marzeniami w  
kostkach, pigułkach i proszkach, jak i całą ścianę z, jak to określał właściciel tego przybytku,  
menażerią, czyli pospołu zwierzętami i ludźmi, a właściwie hybrydami sztucznie poczętymi i  
wyhodowanymi, ale przecież wciąż żywymi. Meredith nie chciała być hipokrytką – jej rodzina,  
nie dosyć, że trzymała w rękach Leschot Industries, jak większość mieszkańców metropolii bez  
skrupułów wysługiwała się replikantami w kwestiach cięższych prac, prowadzenia domu, jak i  
uciech seksualnych (w końcu byli do tego stworzeni), nie licząc sztucznych zwierzaków, których  
posiadanie stało się niemal obowiązkiem prawdziwego „patrycjusza”. Jednak odkąd zaszyła się  
w swoim lofcie wraz z książkami, płytami i mnóstwem mniej lub bardziej dokończonych prac,  
ku niezadowoleniu matki nie wzięła sobie ani milutkiego kotka do pieszczot ani nikogo do  
posług. Bo niby do czego byłby jej potrzebny – do zagrzania gotowego dania, umycia jednego  
talerza, zaścielenia kanapy czy podlania rachitycznej papryczki? A może nie daj Boże, do  
plątania się po pracowni?  
Jeśli miała ochotę na interakcje innego rodzaju, w sukurs przychodziły jej holowizja, galeria  
Lion d’Or (która jak na razie nie rozsławiła jej imienia po całej metropolii, co miało się zmienić  
po wystawie), układ rodzinny, od którego starała się uciec jak najdalej (na razie bezskutecznie)  
plus włóczęgi po sklepikach i knajpkach z egzotycznym jedzeniem, przynajmniej wtedy, gdy  
udawało jej się przezwyciężyć niechęć do wychodzenia z pracowni i zamykania się w sobie  
jak ostryga. W razie innej potrzeby pozostawały jej samotne wypady do barów, przeważnie  
kończące się nie tak samotnymi porankami, po których miewała kaca (zwykłego lub  
moralnego), ale przynajmniej przygodni kochankowie nie nosili kodów kreskowych jak towar  
na półce i nie zaskakiwali jej zwierzęcymi instynktami, którymi obdarowywano replikantów  
dla czystej radości tworzenia. Ostatecznie zawsze mogła zadzwonić do Henri-Louisa, ale po  
ostatnich wyczynach miała go serdecznie dosyć.  
Tak czy inaczej, klatki, zamki i rygle kryjące menażerię w sklepie Pana Ropucha przyprawiały  
ją o klaustrofobię i niewytłumaczalne poczucie winy. Może jej świat nie był wiele obszerniejszy,  
ale złudzenie wolności, nawet tłumione przez rodzinę Jaquetów, nieporównywalnie większe.  
Przelotnie spojrzała na woliery z pogwizdującymi ptakami, terraria z wężami i jaszczurkami,  
klatki z futerkowcami, gryzoniami i zwierzęcymi mieszankami, jak i cele z replikantami, by  
czym prędzej odwrócić wzrok. I tak zdążyła zauważyć, że stojąca przy samej siatce dziewczyna  
o niepokojąco kocich rysach była albinoską i miała sukienkę składającą się z samych paseczków  
plus ekscentryczny makijaż, a jej towarzysz - obudowaną metalem nogę, obandażowany  
bok oraz wygolone z jednej strony, a ogólnie postawione na sztorc włosy. Jednak Meredith  
nie zamierzała kupować replikanta do prac domowych, czy przyjemności, a tym bardziej  
jakiegokolwiek zwierzątka, zwłaszcza „z drugiej ręki”. Wolała skupić się nad zawieszką z  
metalową, lekko zaśniedziałą sową i pudłem z płytami, w którym wynalazła kolejne trofea  
– krążki Vangelisa i Pink Floyd.  
Jednakże to, że ona nie zamierzała kupować, nie oznaczało, że inni także nie. Przy ścianie  
z klatkami rozegrała się ostra wymiana zdań pomiędzy Panem Ropuchem a wysokim,  
chudym jak Kościej klientem o zapadniętych policzkach i ostrym głosie, który najpierw chciał  
dziewczynę, później chłopaka, a na koniec żadne z nich, wybrzydzając, że chcą mu wcisnąć  
wybrakowany towar, Frankensteina, nadającego się co najwyżej do recyclingu, bo przecież nikt  
nie będzie tracił pieniędzy na cholernie kosztowne implanty. Stłumiony okrzyk bólu zmusił  
Meredith do ponownego spojrzenia – wywlekli replikanta z celi i zmusili do klęknięcia, mimo  
szyny na nodze i poharatanego boku – ot, by przyszły pan mógł spojrzeć na niego z góry. Gdy  
niedoszły właściciel, a obecnie niezadowolony klient ruszył do wyjścia, Pan Ropuch spojrzał  
na tamtego z wyraźną niechęcią, zaganiając go z powrotem do klatki jak narowistego konia do  
boksu i mamrocząc pod nosem, że faktycznie nie warto się z nim męczyć i najlepiej oddać na  
części zamienne. Nie była to czcza groźba – przynajmniej coś by na tym zarobił, nie tracąc na  
wikcie i opierunku. Błysk paniki w oczach replikanta, chociaż momentalnie przesłonięty przez  
zwaliste, odziane w jaskrawo żółte wdzianko ciało Pana Ropucha był ostatnią rzeczą, którą  
Meredith zdołała znieść, nim wychyliła się zza pudeł z płytami. Kierował nią impuls, który nie  
do końca rozumiała, ale dała mu się ponieść.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne – powiedziała gniewnie, mimowolnie robiąc krok do przodu. – Ja  
go wezmę.  
Obaj, zarówno replikant, jak i właściciel sklepu wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Pan Ropuch  
prawdopodobnie bardziej, lecz momentalnie przyoblekł twarz w sztuczny uśmiech,  
niedorzecznie szeroko rozciągający jego blade wargi, wytrawnym wzrokiem oceniając Meredith  
po wyglądzie i dochodząc do słusznego wniosku, że ma do czynienia z patrycjuszką. Zamożną.  
Rozpięta kurtka przeciwdeszczowa odsłaniała obcisłe bryczesy wpuszczone w wysokie,  
sznurowane buty z prawdziwej skóry (o ile było to możliwe w świecie pełnym sztuczności),  
śnieżnobiałą koszulę zdobiły starodawne koronki (nie musiał wiedzieć, że brabanckie), a  
zegarek z dewizką na łańcuszku wyglądał na bardziej wiekowy niż przodkowie Pana Ropucha  
do piątego pokolenia włącznie.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, droga pani – zaszczebiotał, odstępując o krok, jakby sekundę temu wcale  
nie popychał nikogo w stronę klatki. – Nie dziwię się, mamy przecież towar najwyższej jakości.  
\- Nie wątpię – burknęła, już zaczynając żałować swojego odruchu, gdy bliżej przyjrzała  
się klęczącemu. Podarte spodnie i koszula, metalowa szyna na nodze, obroża na szyi,  
obandażowany lewy bok, szwy biegnące wzdłuż szyi i wyżej, częściowo wygolona głowa. Obraz  
nędzy i rozpaczy, chociaż czego innego można się było spodziewać po obskurnym sklepie Pana  
Ropucha. Może chociaż ma w sobie podobny urok co stare winyle.  
– Spójrz na mnie.  
Posłusznie podniósł głowę i spojrzały na nią najzieleńsze oczy, jakie można sobie wyobrazić.  
Wyglądały jak klejnoty osadzone w zniszczonej oprawie. Twarz z lewej strony miał posiniaczoną  
i spuchniętą, niezbyt umiejętnie położone szwy przecinały poharatany policzek i szczękę, ale  
oczy były niezwykłe. Za same oczy Pan Ropuch dostałby niezłą cenę.  
\- Ile? – spytała Meredith, przenosząc wzrok na sprzedawcę i lekko wydymając usta na znak,  
że nie jest specjalnie zachwycona tym, co widzi. A była. Ten, kto zaprojektował tego replikanta,  
zasługiwał na uznanie, choćby w tej chwili jego dzieło wymagało mocnego retuszu. W zasadzie  
możnaby go potraktować niczym dzieło sztuki i w najgorszym wypadku, gdyby zszedł z tego  
padołu łez, wpleść w strukturę rzeźby. Jako zielonookiego anioła? W tym momencie mało nie  
wymierzyła sobie mentalnego policzka. Do czego to dochodziło, żeby zaczynała myśleć jak  
Henry-Louis…  
\- 300? – zaryzykował Pan Ropuch, zdesperowany, by wyciągnąć jak najwięcej.  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie pan – mruknęła, w głębi ducha zawstydzona tym, o czym przed  
sekundą pomyślała i by to zatuszować, ostentacyjnie poprawiając koronkowy mankiet bluzki,  
która sama w sobie była więcej warta niż połowa sklepu. – Przed chwilą chciałeś go oddać na  
złom. 200.  
\- 250?  
\- 200 – powtórzyła cierpliwie. – Mogę dołożyć dziesiątaka, jeśli doliczysz mi pan tych kilka  
płyt i drobiazgów i dostanę jego kartę, o ile oczywiście, mówimy o legalnym kupnie.  
\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Pan Ropuch, oblizując wargi giętkim języczkiem, któremu między  
innymi zawdzięczał swoje przezwisko. – To legalny zakup. Już… już idę.  
Ruszył w stronę kontuaru, przy okazji zatrzaskując drzwi od klatki, której lokatorka –  
smukła dziewczyna o białych włosach i cieniach jak u szopa pracza przylgnęła do siatki niczym  
przywra, nie odrywając wzroku od Meredith. Może miała nadzieję, że kupi i ją. Niestety lub  
stety dla niej panna Jaquert z dwojga złego wolała mężczyzn. Odkaszlnęła i spojrzała na wciąż  
klęczącego replikanta, który nie odrywał od niej czujnego spojrzenia, zapewne próbując  
oszacować, czy nie trafił z deszczu pod rynnę.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie planowałam tego – burknęła w ramach wyjaśnienia, czując jak  
na policzki wypełza jej zdradliwy rumieniec. – Kolejny replikant jest mi potrzebny jak dziura  
w moście. Jak ci na imię?  
\- Delta 611-4, mem – odpowiedział z pewnym wyzwaniem, lekko przechylając głowę, by się  
jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Kolejny? Zwykle ludzie miewali po jednym…  
\- Jak naprawdę masz na imię? – spytała raz jeszcze, dobrze wiedząc, że replikanci nie  
pozostawali przy swoich oznaczeniach, jak wszyscy tęskniąc za czymś „własnym”.  
Niemal niezauważalne drgnięcie warg.  
\- Ross, mem.  
\- Meredith – odwzajemniła się. – I nie musisz mówić do mnie „mem”. Dasz radę wstać?  
Dał, chociaż zachwiał się nieznacznie, krzywiąc z bólu, gdy prostował uszkodzoną nogę.  
Kto powiedział, że replikanci nie odczuwali bólu? Byli tworzeni na obraz i podobieństwo  
ludzi, bardziej klony niż androidy i właściwie niewiele różniło ich od tych, którzy mienili się  
ich właścicielami. Meredith pomyślała obrazoburczo, że gdyby usunąć kod kreskowy, nikt  
nie odróżniłby ich od pełnoprawnych mieszkańców metropolii. A przynajmniej nie tego, na  
pierwsze spojrzenie nie obdarzonego cechami odzwierzęcymi. Może oczy miał ciut kocie,  
chociaż bez zwężającej się, pionowej kreski źrenicy. Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, rejestrując  
bose, pokaleczone stopy, ciało wyzierające spoza podartych dżinsów i metalowej szyny  
obejmującej lewą nogę od pachwiny po kolano - żółto-sine z krwistymi podbiegnięciami. Nie  
lepiej prezentował się bok, przynajmniej tam, gdzie nie skrywał go przybrudzony bandaż.  
Siniaki na obojczyku, szyi i twarzy zlewały się w jedną wielką plamę Rorschacha, a wygoloną  
do gołej skóry głowę po lewej stronie głowy przecinały kolejne nitki szwów.  
\- Rzeczywiście jesteś nieźle poturbowany – zauważyła tonem konwersacji. – Co się stało?  
\- Wypadek koptera – odpowiedział niemal obojętnie, chociaż przeczyło temu skrzywienie  
warg i zaciśnięcie szczęk. – Mój… poprzedni właściciel roztrzaskał go o budynek.  
\- Zginął?  
Leciutkie potaknięcie, wciąż z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Za to postawa ciała  
wprost krzyczała, że nie było to coś, do czego chciałby wracać, zapewne podobnie jak do  
samego właściciela, który szczęśliwym trafem zginął tragicznie. Nie wiedzieć czemu Meredith  
miała wrażenie, że replikant w jakiś sposób przyczynił się do owego wypadku i to bez względu  
na konsekwencje. Z reguły była niezłym obserwatorem i słusznie oceniała intencje rozmówcy,  
chociaż do tej pory nie zwracała uwagi na nie-ludzi. Kupienie tego egzemplarza mogło wiązać  
się z pewnym ryzykiem…  
\- Cóż, nie wygląda, żebyś specjalnie po nim rozpaczał – zauważyła zgodnie z prawdą,  
starając się wysondować jego reakcję. – Może jednak nie warto cię… brać?  
Momentalnie spuścił wzrok i skulił się sobie. Ucieleśnienie pokory i deklaracji „jestem tutaj  
po to, by służyć”. Nie licząc wciąż zaciśniętych zaczepów szczęk.  
\- Zrobisz jak zechcesz, mem – powiedział niemal niesłyszalnie.  
\- W to nie wątpię – mruknęła, raz jeszcze mierząc go spojrzeniem od bosych stóp po pochyloną,  
podgoloną głowę. Hm, lubiła wyzwania, a jeżeli już niemądry impuls sprawił, że bierze go sobie na  
kark, powinna dać sobie z nim radę. Z obrożą czy bez. – Chodź, zanim się rozmyślę.  
Z kawałka plastiku, szumnie zwanego kartą identyfikacyjną wynikało, że rzeczywiście był  
z serii Delt 611, używanych zarówno do prac w domu, jak i dla dostarczania przyjemności.  
Jak się wydawało, ten egzemplarz chwilowo wydawał się wyłączony z obu tych opcji. Jedyną  
nie nadwerężoną rzeczą w jego wyglądzie zdawała się wąska obroża, która lśniła metalicznie,  
ciasno opasując posiniaczoną szyję i na pierwszy rzut oka utrudniając swobodny przepływ  
tlenu. Meredith naprawdę nie widziała sensu w zakładaniu replikantom obroży, jako że i  
tak mieli wytatuowany na karku i ręce kod kreskowy, ale część właścicieli z upodobaniem  
stosowała ten środek zabezpieczenia, mając pełną kontrolę nad posłuszeństwem domowego  
zwierzątka, wymuszany impulsami bólu, podobno tak przeszywającego i obezwładniającego  
jak agonia. Nigdy nie miała na sobie obroży, więc trudno było jej ocenić rodzaj owego bólu,  
ale zakonotowała sobie w pamięci, że pierwsze co zrobi po powrocie do domu, to zdejmie to  
cholerstwo z jego szyi, czy podwoi to ryzyko nieposłuszeństwa, czy też nie. Oliwy do ognia  
dolał Pan Ropuch, który inkasując należność i pobierając od niej odcisk kciuka, przekazał jej  
sygnet sterujący obrożą z nadgorliwym pytaniem, czy nie chciałaby wypróbować skuteczności.  
Nie musiała patrzeć na swój nowy nabytek, żeby wiedzieć, że ta propozycja ścięła mu krew w  
żyłach, za to sarknęła do sprzedawcy, że wierzy mu na słowo i chyba kupowanego dostatecznie  
boli, żeby mu jeszcze dokładać dla samego sprawdzenia, czy coś działa. Wrzuciła sygnet do  
przepaścistej torby razem z kartą identyfikacyjną, płytami i wyszperaną wśród tandetnych  
błyskotek zawieszką z miedzianą sową z rubinowymi oczyma. Prawdopodobnie była więcej  
warta niż Ross, czy jak mu tam było na imię.  
***  
Ulica wciąż tonęła w deszczu i wielobarwnym świetle neonów, skrzących się w ciemnościach  
kuszącym, lecz fałszywym blaskiem. Mokro, ciemno i do domu daleko. Gdy tylko wyszli  
za próg sklepu ze starociami Meredith naciągnęła na głowę kaptur jaskrawozielonej kurtki  
i obejrzała się na replikanta, który stał tuż za nią i z uniesioną głową łowił krople deszczu,  
jakby to była ambrozja. Biorąc pod uwagę, że deszcz był mieszanką smogu, wody i substancji  
niekiedy żrących, nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale widocznie był zbyt spragniony, by się tym  
przejmować. Deszczówka spływała mu po pokancerowanej twarzy, zmywając brud z krwią i  
mocząc podartą koszulę, bandaże i postrzępione spodnie, rozdarte wzdłuż metalowej szyny  
spajające uszkodzoną kończynę. A jeśli Pan Ropuch nie zaprzątał sobie głowy pojeniem  
sprzedawanej menażerii, zapewne nie pamiętał też o ich należytym karmieniu, ergo jej nowy  
nabytek był prawdopodobnie głodny, a przy okazji zbyt lekko ubrany jak na jesienne chłody.  
Bosy. Oraz wyglądał, jakby przejechał go walec. Odsuwając na bok wszelkie wątpliwości co do  
jego posłuszeństwa, czy pewnych z nim problemów, trudno było powiedzieć, za co powinna  
zabrać się w pierwszej kolejności, żeby nie padł jej na środku ruchliwej ulicy (i właśnie takich  
sytuacji chciała uniknąć, nie zabierając ze sobą służby z rodzinnego domu – wolała nie być za  
nich odpowiedzialną, a w końcu każde zwierzątko trzeba nakarmić, napoić, odziać i czymś  
zająć). Prawdopodobnie bez butów, czegoś cieplejszego na grzbiet i kurtki przeciwdeszczowej  
jeszcze chwilę wytrzyma, ale podobno po trzech dniach niezaspokojenia pragnienia człowiek  
umiera się z dehydratyzacji. Załóżmy, że replikant również  
Meredith mruknęła do siebie coś niepochlebnego i pociągnęła go za sobą między zadaszoną  
alejkę, pełną stoisk, straganów, obwoźnych barów i ulicznych teatrzyków, przeciskając się między  
ludźmi i towarzyszącymi im replikantami niczym poprzez żywy mur. Jeśli nawet poruszał się z  
niejakim trudem, przygwożdżony cudaczną szyną na nodze, nie miał zbyt daleko do przejścia, nim  
usadziła go na barowym stołku przed Rong Vang i wcisnęła w rękę wodą mineralną, zdecydowanie  
lepszą, niż ta, która spadała z nieba przed sklepem ze starociami. Zamawiając kurczaka po  
kantońsku i chrupiące kalmary w cieście, kątem oka zobaczyła, jak przypiął się do plastikowej  
butelki niczym wędrowiec na pustyni, który właśnie znalazł oazę – pił pospiesznie, ale starając  
się nie uronić ani kropli, mimo że obroża na szyi zdawała się utrudniać przełykanie. Westchnęła,  
zabierając zamówienie (nie trwało to długo, jako że stary Chińczyk nakładał je z rynienek z ryżem  
i czymś, co z grubsza przypominało mięso i może nawet nim było, co najwyżej zmodyfikowanym  
genetycznie), przepychając się wśród następnych chętnych do skosztowania specjałów Ron Vang,  
balansując miseczkami i z ponownym napływem irytacji zastanawiając, jaki będzie miała pożytek  
z najnowszego nabytku, oprócz pojenia go, karmienia, ubierania i kurowania.  
W zasadzie replikant, zwłaszcza przeznaczony do uciech cielesnych, a chwilowo uszkodzony i  
chyba nie do końca posłuszny, był jej potrzebny jak dziura w moście. Chyba, że z czasem rzeczywiście  
okaże się utalentowany w sprawianiu tychże przyjemności. A może, biorąc pod uwagę naglący  
termin wystawy w galerii i rywalizację z Henri-Louisem, pomógłby jej przy wypalaniu gliny i  
obróbce metalu – niekoniecznie w roli ekspozycji, choć odrobinę przypominał jej kota z Cheshire,  
nad którym ostatnio pracowała. Niby uśmiechnięty, ale mogący w każdej chwili ugryźć. Swoją  
drogą, ciekawe, jaką miał domieszkę, bo na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek.  
Poturbowany, zmoknięty, drobniejszy niż był w rzeczywistości (kiedy weszli w alejkę, przewyższał  
ją o głowę), obolały i chyba przemarznięty, bo kulił się w sobie jakby chciał zachować resztki  
ciepła, a jednocześnie uniknąć przypadkowych dotknięć przechodniów, którzy roili się wokół  
jak mrówki. Zatłoczone uliczki i alejki dzielnicy „artystów” metropolii zawsze przypominały  
Meredith kopiec termitów lub mrowisko i to mrowisko z przewagą robotnic, jako że replikantów  
było więcej niż obywateli. W sumie myśl była dosyć przerażająca…  
\- Proszę, mam nadzieję, że jadasz mięso, albo ryby, o ile kalmary można uznać za ryby –  
burknęła, docierając do oblężonego stolika i stawiając przed replikantem ceramiczną miseczkę  
z ryżem. – Jedz, bo wyglądasz jakbyś od kilku dni głodował.  
Błyskawiczne zerknięcie i zabrał się za jedzenie z takim pośpiechem, jakby miała mu je za  
chwilę odebrać. W każdym razie pałeczki śmigały z prędkością światła.  
\- Nie zadław się. To wszystko dla ciebie – mruknęła sarkastycznie, zabierając się za własną  
porcję i w zamyśleniu mierząc go wzrokiem. Strugi deszczu, które skąpały go chwilę wcześniej,  
zmyły część krwi i brudu, wyraźniej ujawniając nitki szwów, krwiaki, ciemniejące sińce i  
bladość skóry. Przymrużone oczy lekko fosforyzowały, a źrenice zwężały się pod wpływem  
zbyt ostrego światła, fundowanego przez migoczący szyld z nazwą restauracyjki. – Długo byłeś  
u Pana Ropucha?  
Pytające spojrzenie, nim zrozumiał, o co pyta i odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go z powrotem  
na jedzeniu. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki był głodny. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio zjadł porządny  
posiłek, nie licząc proteinowej brei, którą podawał im właściciel rupieciarni.  
\- Tydzień – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, postanawiając, że nie da sobie odebrać chociażby  
ziarenka ryżu, mimo że szwy na policzku i szczęce przy każdym kęsie ciągnęły jak licho.  
\- A przedtem? Z tym właścicielem, który… zginął?  
Ross zastygł z pałeczkami w powietrzu, doskonale wychwytując ową krótką przerwę w  
pytaniu. Wyglądało na to, że okazał po sobie więcej, niż zamierzał, bądź nowa właścicielka  
była zbyt spostrzegawcza. Przełknął z trudem, wpatrzony w staroświecki zegarek z dewizką  
wyglądający zza rozcięcia jej koszuli, który zdawał się go hipnotyzować. Dziwaczne ornamenty  
na cyferblacie coś mu przypominały…  
\- Rok, pięć miesięcy i sześć dni – odpowiedział w końcu przez ściśnięte gardło. - Nie miał  
bliskich krewnych, więc po jego śmierci nie miałem komu przypaść w udziale.  
\- Jakże dokładnie… - zauważyła Meredith i dorzuciła, tknięta nagłymi wątpliwościami. - A  
przedtem? Miałeś innych właścicieli? W tym właścicielkę? Bo właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że  
jeżeli nie, będzie z tym mały kłopot…  
\- Miałem – odpowiedział cicho, spoglądając wprost na nią i całym sobą starając się ją  
przekonać, że jest dobrym nabytkiem (rozpaczliwie potrzebował azylu, w którym mógłby  
się ukryć i zejść z oczy tym, którzy go z pewnością poszukiwali). – Przygotowują nas  
wszechstronnie. Nie będziesz zawiedziona, mem.  
\- Hm, wydaję mi się, że chwilowo nie nadajesz się do udowadniania mi czegokolwiek –  
mruknęła, gestem ręki wskazując na jego poharataną twarz, obandażowany bok i szynę na  
nodze, której chwilowo nie było widać pod stolikiem, ale wciąż gdzieś tam była. Dobrze, że  
nie widziała, jak z zimna podkurcza palce u stóp. – Chociaż nie tracę nadziei na przyszłość. I  
mówiłam, że mam na imię Meredith, nie mem. Nie lubię słowa mem.  
Ostrożnie skinął głową i ponownie chwycił za pałeczki, choć jadł już z mniejszym  
pośpiechem. Może uwierzył jej na słowo, że cała miseczka ryżu z warzywami i mięsem jest  
dla niego i nikt znienacka nie wyszarpnie mu jedzenia. Może uwierzył, że nie musi tytułować  
ją „mem”. Może miał nadzieję, że nie przypomina jego poprzedniego właściciela. Mimo to  
wciąż wyglądał jak spłoszone zwierzątko, które przycupnęło na progu, w każdej chwili gotowe  
do czmychnięcia. Co doprowadziło do kolejnego dobrego uczynku, gdy Meredith wyciągnęła  
z przepastnej torby fiolkę z jaskrawo pomarańczowymi kapsułkami i podsunęła mu dwie na  
wyciągniętej ręce.  
\- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię niczym szprycować – mruknęła na widok zaniepokojonego  
zielonookiego spojrzenia. Czyżby jego poprzedni właściciel miewał dwojakie sposoby na  
wymuszanie posłuszeństwa, bądź uwielbiał poszerzać horyzonty, zabierając go ze sobą  
w podróż? Miejmy nadzieję, że nie był od niczego uzależniony. – To tylko przeciwbólowe.  
Miewam migreny, więc wolę je mieć pod ręką.  
\- Dla mnie? – upewnił się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie mów, że cię nie boli…  
Wziął leki, połykając bez popijania i większego namysłu. Zauważyła, że miał ładne,  
silne ręce, szeroką dłoń i smukłe palce, ale przedramię, prócz kodu kreskowego, przecinały  
niezliczone szramy i zaleczone blizny, a wokół nadgarstków widniał ślad po wiązaniu. Hm,  
wyglądało na to, że ktoś tutaj nie stronił od sadyzmu.  
\- Jesteś subem? – spytała bez zastanowienia, wspominając Jill, replikantkę Henri-Louisa (w  
sumie, była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które odstręczały ją od Leschonta – nie obawiała się, że z nią  
zabawiłby się w podobne relacje, ale skłonności pozostają skłonnościami, nawet jeśli dajemy  
im wyraz w „bezpieczny” sposób).  
\- A mam jakiś wybór? Myślisz, że ktoś kiedyś spytał mnie o zdanie? – odpowiedział  
pytaniami na pytanie, nim zdołał się powstrzymać i skulił w sobie, gdy tylko zrozumiał,  
że wypowiedział te słowa na głos. Dłoń sama powędrowała do obroży owijającej się wokół  
szyi, a w oczach pojawiło czyste przerażenie. Jeszcze chwila, a zsunąłby się pod stolik, by  
zacząć przepraszać na kolanach i przy okazji dać się zadeptać przez przeciskających się obok  
przechodniów. Meredith powstrzymała go w ostatniej chwili, chwytając za posiniaczone ramię  
i zakotwiczając na miejscu.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedziała szybko, rzucając ostre spojrzenie kobiecie w szerokoskrzydłym  
kapeluszu przeciwdeszczowym, która przystanęła obok, przyciągnięta nietypowo głośną  
wymianą zdań pomiędzy człowiekiem a replikantem. – Oczywiście, że nie masz. Nie miałeś.  
Za to, na twoje szczęście, ja nie mam powołania na dominę. Czyli nie byłbyś subem, gdybyś  
nie musiał?  
Z trudem uspokoił oddech, wciąż zaciskając rękę na szyi, jak gdyby miało to w czymkolwiek  
pomóc, gdyby zdecydowała się na uruchomienie impulsu bólu. Ta niewiele młodsza od niego  
dziewczyna o zmiennych nastrojach coraz mocniej go zadziwiała, zachowując się bardziej po  
ludzku niż większość ludzi, z którymi do tej pory miał do czynienia.  
\- Nie, mem.  
\- Więc nie będziesz musiał – obiecała. – Co nie znaczy, że zostanę nim ja. Umowa stoi?  
Skinął głową, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że nie do końca jej ufa i  
w głębi ducha zastanawia się, kiedy zrzuci maskę łagodności i pokaże swoje prawdziwe oblicze.  
Cóż, jak dotąd nie miał zbyt dobrych doświadczeń.  
***  
Like the sun, dear  
Upon high  
We’ll return, dear  
To the sky  
And we’ll banish the pain and the sorrow  
Until tomorrow goodbye  
Don Percival z filmu Ridley’a Scotta „Blade runner”  
słowa: Peter Skellern, muzyka: Vangelis

  
Sześcian, w którym mieścił się loft Meredith przypominał średniowieczny zamek warowny  
– tak wysoki, że zadzierając głowę nie można było dopatrzyć się szczytu, chropowaty, jakby  
okopcony, z wąskimi szczelinami okien i zatrzaśnięty na głucho – podobnie jak blok obok  
niego, i następny naprzeciwko. Gdyby jednak ktoś spodziewał się skomplikowanych rygli, obitej  
metalem zębatej bramy wjazdowej i wrzącego oleju lanego na głowy, srodze by się rozczarował.  
Drzwi, rzeczywiście metalowe i nieco odrapane, działały na kod, a z nieba spadały co najwyżej  
potoki lodowatej wody, być może na dłuższą metą równie zabójcze co rozgrzany olej i smoła,  
ale mniej efektowne i efektywne w działaniu.  
Omijając zapóźnionych przechodniów, ochlapywanych przez prześlizgujące się obok koptery,  
Meredith podeszła do drzwi, wstukała kod, potwierdziła go odciskiem dłoni i wprowadziła  
replikanta do swojego królestwa. W środku było cieplej i miała nadzieję, że jej nowy nabytek  
przestanie się trząść jak liść na wietrze, co wciąż robił, mimo zaopatrzenia w nowe, sznurowane  
aż do połowy łydki buty, szarą bluzę z kapturem i ocieplaną kurtkę. Mogliby krzyżować ich z  
czymś wodoodpornym i mniej podatnym na zmiany temperatur. Niedźwiedziami polarnymi?  
Fokami? Może powinna podsunąć to bratu…  
Gdzieś w rogu kapała woda, której nijak nie dało się namierzyć i zlikwidować przecieku.  
Fatalnie oświetlony hol był pustawy, wyłożony obłupanymi płytkami i zastawiony największymi  
z hybrydowych rzeźb Meredith, które nie mieściły się w pracowni, więc stały pod ścianami i przy  
metalowych schodach niczym terakotowa armia cesarza Chin (w ciut mniejszym ordynku).  
Na pierwszy plan wybijał się jeleń z rogami umajonymi kwiatami, niosący na grzbiecie lektykę  
z malutkimi ludzkimi postaciami, ozdobioną chińskimi lampionami, a sukurs przychodził  
mu cudaczny rajski ptak z porwanymi piórami, który wyglądał, jakby chciał zebrać się do  
lotu, ale przeszkadzały mu w tym krępujące go wstęgi. Po prawej od wejścia kilka stopni w  
dół prowadziło do pracowni, tonącej w półmroku. Jedyne światło biło od pieca z wypalaną  
ceramiką, żarząc się pomarańczowym poblaskiem i polśniewającym na narzędziach do obróbki  
metalu, upodabniając je do średniowiecznych narzędzi tortur.  
\- To moja pracownia i moje rzeźby – powiedziała Meredith z lekkim rozbawieniem,  
widząc jak wciąż przemarznięty replikant obrzuca wnętrze pomieszczenia zaniepokojonym  
spojrzeniem, jakby bał się spytać, gdzie trafił i czy nie tak właśnie wygląda piekło. Perskie, bo  
zimne jak lodówka. – Nie gryzą, zapewniam cię. To tylko glina, metal i paper mache.  
\- Jesteś artystką, mem? – spytał ostrożnie, na co tylko przewróciła oczyma, kwitującą  
kolejne „mem” a przy okazji własną twórczość i rozpinając jaskrawo zieloną kurtkę, z której  
na terakotowe płytki skapywały mięsiste krople deszczu. Mógłby wykazać nieco więcej  
entuzjazmu, nawet będąc replikantem.  
\- Powiedzmy – burknęła. – A w wolnej chwili zbieram złom. Chodź, krytyku od siedmiu  
boleści…  
Bez słowa sprzeciwu poszedł za nią do rozklekotanej windy klatkowej, doceniając, że nie  
będzie musiał wspinać się po zakręconych w precel ażurowych schodach.  
Winda była stara i zgrzytała złowieszczo, trzęsąc się jak w napadzie mechanicznej epilepsji.  
Filtrowane przez metalową siatkę światło wydawało się nakładać na nich rdzewiejący areszt, ale  
wysiadając, znaleźli się w zupełnie innej bajce. Może Meredith Jaquet mieszkała w rozpadającym  
się lofcie, z wierzchu pokrytym łuszczącą się farbą, graffiti i kropelkami osiadającej wilgoci,  
ale wrażenie rozkładu kończyło się za progiem windy. Tutaj światła, ujarzmionego lampami  
z barwnej ceramiki, było w bród. Ceglane ściany obwieszono obrazami w staroświeckich,  
złoconych ramach, zegarami wyglądającymi na starsze niż sam świat, sekstansami, kompasami  
i wszelakimi narzędziami do pomiaru czasu i miejsca, lekko wyblakłymi gobelinami, a nawet  
szablami i pistoletami skałkowymi, jakby żywcem przeniesionymi z muzeum starej broni.  
Całe piętro widać było jak na dłoni, aż po ścianę z przesłoniętymi żaluzjami, wąskimi  
oknami i wygnanym w kąt aneksem kuchennym – jedynie na środku wznosiły się kolejne  
schody, tym razem bardziej ozdobne i wiodące na antresolę (zapewne kryjącą sypialnię pani  
domu). Stojące wzdłuż ścian regały wypełniały manuskrypty, nuty, książki i płyty różnego  
asortymentu, pół ściany pod oknami zajmował wyciemniony ekran holowizji, przysadziste  
kanapy rozsiadły się na lwich nogach przy zarzuconej papierami ławie, a rozciągające się pod  
nogami dywany nie musiały udawać, że są perskie, bo takie były. Nawet kieliszki i pucharki  
poustawiane w oszklonych witrynach były z weneckiego szkła.  
Replikant zatrzymał się jak wryty tuż przy wyjściu z windy, jakby – sam spływając deszczem  
\- bał się wejść głębiej w owo ociekające bogactwem pudełko czekoladek, aż zniecierpliwiona  
Meredith jedną ręką podkręciła wszystkie światła na piętrze, a drugą popchnęła go lekko na  
prawo, w stronę ukrytego za załomem muru pokoju. Sama nie przejmowała się, że zabłoci  
perskie dywany – przemawiając, zrzucała z siebie torbę z łupami, kurtkę przeciwdeszczową,  
obdarzony mnóstwem malutkich guziczków żakiet i sznurowane buty (w przypadku tych  
ostatnich zrzucanie nie było takie proste).  
\- Nie wiem, jak tobie, ale mi osobiście przyda się kąpiel i lampka wina, niekoniecznie w tej  
kolejności i niekoniecznie jedna lampka – mruczała pod nosem, mocując się ze sznurowaniami.  
– To pokój gościnny, możesz go sobie zaanektować. Nie miewam zbyt wielu gości, a ściślej  
mówiąc, wolę ich nie miewać. Masz własną łazienkę, nieźle działający prysznic i w ogóle - więc  
korzystaj… o ile możesz z tym żelastwem na nodze.  
\- Mogę, mem – zgodził się bez wahania, niezgrabnie rozpinając kurtkę zdrętwiałymi  
od zimna palcami (miał wrażenie, że po nieogrzewanym sklepie ze starociami i wędrówce  
ulicami przesiąkniętymi wodą, której temperatura niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do zera, nigdy  
już się nie rozgrzeje). Marzył o prysznicu, który znacznie dokładniej niż deszcz spłukałby z  
niego zaskorupiały brud, zaschniętą krew i zapach klatki. Szwy nie powinny na tym ucierpieć,  
tym bardziej potłuczony bok, a jeśli noga zaboli mocniej – cóż, nie do takiego bólu był  
przyzwyczajony. Własny pokój? Własna łazienka?  
– Jak długo wolno mi się kąpać? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- A jak długo chcesz – odpowiedziała bez większego zastanowienia, ostatecznie pozbywając  
się butów i zostawiając je tam, gdzie upadły. – Przecież nie wyczerpiesz mi całego zapasu ciepłej  
wody…  
Urwała i przyjrzała mu się baczniej. Nadal był skulony w sobie jak wystawiający kolce jeż.  
Wciąż miał na twarzy i podgolonej skroni kiepsko położone szwy, poturbowany lewy bok i  
metalową szynę na nodze. Nieprawdopodobnie zielone oczy. Oraz obrożę, do której sygnet  
spoczywał w jej przepaścistej torbie, a przecież obiecała sobie, że zdejmie mu ją jak najszybciej  
się da (z drugiej strony, bezpieczniej było ją zachować – nie znała go na tyle, by wiedzieć,  
jak zachowa się bez metody kija i marchewki, ze wskazaniem na kij). A przede wszystkim  
spojrzenie, które jawnie świadczyło o tym, że kąpiel w ciepłej wodzie była ostatnią rzeczą,  
jakiej się spodziewał.  
\- Chciałeś kąpać się w zimnej, prawda? – spytała domyślnie, prostując się na niezbyt  
imponującą wysokość (miała zaledwie 160 cm wzrostu) i bawiąc zawieszonym na szyi  
zegarkiem Pierre Jaquet-Droza, który podobno potrafił zatrzymać czas. Jej rodzina od dawien  
dawna miała słabość do konstruowania dziwacznych mechanizmów, ale żeby zatrzymywać  
czas? Jak do tej pory nawet Jaquetom się to nie udało…  
\- Mój poprzedni właściciel był… oszczędny – odpowiedział spokojnie replikant, traktując  
to jak coś oczywistego. Mógłby dodać, że bywał również okrutny, nieczuły i egocentryczny, ale  
wątpił, by kogokolwiek to zainteresowało.  
\- Twój poprzedni właściciel był, bez obrazy, palantem – prychnęła Meredith. Nieznany  
a bardzo już były właściciel zaczynał ją irytować, a co gorsza, przypominał jej Henri-Louisa  
(który co prawda nie oszczędzał swojej Jill picia, jedzenia i wymyślnych strojów, ale traktował  
gorzej niż psa - zdecydowanie gorzej, jako że jego chart rosyjski był wart fortunę). - Jakoś  
przestaję się dziwić, że po nim nie rozpaczasz.  
Ross spuścił wzrok, ale leciutkie drgnienie warg świadczyło, że poniekąd się z nią zgadzał.  
\- Ja ci wody nie żałuję – podsumowała ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Więc idź się ogarnij. A  
jak skończysz, chciałabym bliżej przyjrzeć się twojej nodze, że nie wspomnę o reszcie. Trzeba  
cię będzie trochę… podreperować.  
Mimowolnie spojrzał za siebie, w stronę rozklekotanej windy, a w domyśle – imponującego  
zestawu sprzętu do obróbki metalu, który mignął mu w przejściu do pracowni.  
\- Nie, nie piłą tarczową – westchnęła, bezbłędnie odgadując o czym pomyślał, chociaż był  
to pomysł absurdalny sam w sobie. – Choć nie wiem, czy nie przydałaby się do tego ustrojstwa  
na nodze. Ale spokojnie, mamy inne możliwości…  
Ostrożnie skinął głową i zniknął za uchylonymi drzwiami, a Meredith po raz kolejny pojęła,  
że wzięła sobie na głowę nielichy kłopot, do tego zabiedzony, poraniony i wyćwiczony jak pies  
Pawłowa. I po co jej to było? Teraz replikant będzie się jej plątał po mieszkaniu i pracowni, chyba  
że każe mu siedzieć w pokoju jak niegrzecznemu dziecku albo sprzątać loft od góry do dołu, na  
dokładkę nakazując wybierając groch z popiołu. Nie po to wyniosła się z rodzinnej rezydencji,  
żeby nie móc się cieszyć samotnością. I jeszcze ten przyspieszony termin wystawy, a kot z  
Cheshire wciąż nie wyglądał tak, jak sobie zaplanowała – brakowało mu krztyny przewrotności.  
Powinna zejść do pracowni zamiast zajmować się renowacją nowego nabytku. Uch, zdecydowanie  
potrzebowała kąpieli i lampki czerwonego wina. Chateau Lafitte będzie dobre.  
Zdążyła wypić dwie, wykąpać się w nadmiarze piany, przebrać w luźne spodnium, przygotować  
zestaw pierwszej pomocy i napocząć kolejną lampkę, nim replikant wychynął zza drzwi ukrytego  
za załomem muru pokoju. Ręcznik ledwo trzymał się na kościstych biodrach, a w przyćmionym  
świetle lamp skóra niemal parowała, czerwona jakby miał zostać główną potrawą dnia, czyli  
gotowaną langustą. W sam raz do czerwonego Chateau Latiffe, którym delektowała się Meredith,  
rozciągnięta na obitej mięsistym, czekoladowym materiałem kanapie jak rozleniwiona kotka,  
szylkretowa, bo cała w brązach i rudościach, z jeszcze wilgotnymi, ciemnymi włosami skręcającymi  
się w sprężynki wokół bladej twarzy o migdałowych, równie ciemnych oczach. Wyglądała jak  
odaliska rozparta na łożu w haremie, z tą różnicą, że to ona mogłaby być właścicielką owego  
haremu. Przed nią na zdobnej w roślinne ornamenty ławie leżał przedziwny zestaw buteleczek,  
pudełeczek i opatrunków oraz najnowsze trofea z rupieciarni Pana Ropucha, jak i ze straganów  
z zadaszonej alejki – książka w skórzanej oprawie, sznur różnobarwnych kryształów, ceramiczne  
puzderko na drobiazgi, porozsypywane płyty i zawieszka z sową. I sygnet sterujący obrożą, na  
którego widok replikant mimowolnie zwolnił kroku.  
\- Niech zgadnę, na jedzeniu poprzedni właściciel też oszczędzał – mruknęła, odnotowując  
jego zapadnięty brzuch, wystające, a poobijane żebra i pałąkowate nogi, jedną wciąż w objęciach  
szyny, która zdawała się przebijać skórę i zespajać z kością pod spodem. Gdyby mógł, Ross  
poczerwieniałby jeszcze bardziej. Zamiast tego sztywno podszedł bliżej i osunął się na miejsce  
na kanapie, w które zachęcająco poklepała dłonią.  
Pomijając wychudzenie i ślady po wypadku, możnaby uznać, że był nieźle zbudowany,  
szeroki w ramionach i wąski w talii, nieprzesadnie umięśniony, o bladej, upstrzonej piegami  
skórze, jakby w puli zmodyfikowanych genów trafiła mu się przewaga irlandzkiego charmu,  
poparta oczyma zielonymi jak czterolistna koniczyna. Chociaż w wykroju oczu i zwężającej się  
źrenicy było coś niepokojącego.  
\- Masz w sobie odrobinę kota, nieprawdaż? – spytała od niechcenia, odstawiając wino i sięgając  
po zaokrąglone na końcach nożyczki do manicure i zestaw opatrunków. Zastanawiała się od czego  
by tu zacząć i zdecydowała, że najlepiej od paskudnego rozcięcia pnącego się od szczęki przez cały  
lewy policzek i sięgającego wygolonej skroni. Z bliska wyglądało jeszcze okropniej.  
\- Prawdopodobnie – zgodził się ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z nożyczek. - Inaczej nie  
byłbym tym, kim jestem.  
\- Prawdopodobnie – powtórzyła, zastygając z ostrym narzędziem w dłoni i uświadamiając  
sobie, że miała zamiar zdejmować mu szwy bez znieczulenia. Pospiesznie odłożyła nożyczki i  
sięgnęła po buteleczkę z aerozolem. – Przepraszam, ale najpierw musimy ściągnąć stare szwy,  
żeby założyć implanty. Swoją drogą, jaki rzeźnik ci je zakładał? Nieważne, zamknij oczy…  
Odchyliła mu głowę nieco w bok i gdy upewniła się, że zamknął oczy (rzęsy miał dłuższe  
niż ona – to już była czysta rozrzutność genetyczna) znieczuliła policzek i szczękę, by  
ponownie zabrać się za nożyczki. Przecinanie i wyciąganie ciemnych nitek poszło łatwiej,  
niż się spodziewała, pewnie dlatego, że ciepła woda zmiękczyła końcówki. Replikant trwał  
cierpliwie w bezruchu, nie krzywiąc się i nie uciekając przed dotykiem, mimo że miejscami  
musiała mocniej pociągnąć za szwy. Meredith pracowała szybko i pewnie, podobnie jak przy  
kształtowaniu rzeźb, chociaż rzeźby zazwyczaj nie krwawiły. W końcu delikatnie otarła krwawe  
krople, nim sięgnęła po leciutkie jak muśnięcie ćmy biopolimerowe opatrunki.  
– Nie ruszaj się, z łaski swojej – ostrzegła przez zaciśnięte zęby, usiłując kłaść je równo i  
starannie. Dobrze, że miała wyćwiczoną rękę, która potrafiła cyzelować najdrobniejsze detale  
w glinie i paper mache.  
\- To implanty? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, niemal nie otwierając ust, lecz zezując na jej dłoń.  
\- Mhm – potwierdziła nieuważnie, czując się niczym malarz, który drobnymi pociągnięciami  
pędzla nakłada na zagruntowane płótno drogocenną farbę – ba, nawet nie farbę, a co najmniej  
płatki złota jak na bizantyjskich ikonach.  
\- Są drogie…  
\- Są – zgodziła się uprzejmie, przechodząc nad uchem coraz wyżej na skroń. Trzeba  
przyznać, że miał ładny układ kostny i doskonale wysklepioną czaszkę. – Bardzo. I wiem, nie  
powinnam marnować ich na kogoś takiego jak ty, jak orzekł twój niedoszły właściciel u Pana  
Ropucha. Więc nie wierć się, nie patrz i na wszelki wypadek zbyt głęboko nie oddychaj, bo  
rzeczywiście się zmarnują.  
Nie powiedział już ani słowa, przesuwając się zgodnie z jej życzeniami i pozwalając, by cieliste,  
chłodne w dotyku i leciutkie niczym pajęczyna opatrunki przesłoniły twarz, ramię, poharatane  
żebra i biodro (Meredith odsunęła ręcznik, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając). Zatrzymała się  
nad opinająca udo, metalową szyną, przyglądając się jej z uwagą, ale nie ośmielając ingerować.  
Ciało wchodzące w interakcję z metalem było nabrzmiałe, ciemnofioletowe i podbiegnięte  
krwiakami.  
\- Z tym sama sobie nie poradzę, mimo, że znam się trochę na obróbce metalu – zauważyła  
zdroworozsądkowo, prostując się z westchnieniem. – Jutro zabiorę cię do medyka, niech na to  
zerknie, bo wygląda, jakby przyrosło do kości.  
\- Jest prześrubowana – powiedział cicho, przypatrując się własnej nodze, jakby była ciałem  
obcym. – Podobno kość popękała wzdłuż i nie wystarczyłoby unieruchomienie.  
\- Mhm, nie ma to jak nadmierne szafowanie żelastwem – burknęła, postanawiając  
przymocować jeszcze jeden opatrunek na biodrze, tak poturbowanym, że siniaki sięgały  
daleko na plecy i rozchodziły się promieniście na kształt żółtogranatowego wachlarza  
(podczas wypadku musiał z całej siły uderzyć o bok koptera). Implanty nie zlikwidują sińców,  
ale pomogą w regeneracji tkanki. Chyba że mówimy o starych bliznach…. Przymrużyła oczy  
i z niedowierzaniem dotknęła białawej siateczki zgrubień, które przecinały skórę na plecach  
i pośladkach, tworząc skomplikowany wzór, miejscami chropowaty, a miejscami gładki  
– prawdziwą mapę boleści. Ross zastygł, ze wszystkich sił próbując nie uchylić się przed  
badawczym dotykiem.  
\- To nie po wypadku, prawda? – spytała głucho, wciąż z dłonią na jego plecach, czując pod  
opuszkami palców ledwo zagojone szramy.  
\- Nie, mem – odparł ciszej niż zamierzał. Jej ręka zdawała się palić go jak rozżarzone  
żelazo.  
\- W ten sposób wybijał ci z głowy nieposłuszeństwo? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi i  
przeciągając dłonią aż po łopatkę (blizny rozciągały się z prawa na lewo i z dołu ku górze),  
lecz nim zdążył potaknąć lub zaprzeczyć, odpowiedziała sama sobie. – Nie. Tak się zabawiał,  
prawda? Lubił zadawać ból i potrzebował tego do spełnienia… obrzydliwe.  
\- Zostałem stworzony, by zaspokajać innych – powiedział replikant głosem całkowicie  
wypranym z emocji. Miał ochotę zrzucić z siebie jej dłoń jak natrętnego owada.  
\- I lubiłeś, kiedy zadawał ci ból? - spytała Meredith ostrzej aniżeli zamierzała, odchylając  
się gwałtownie, trudno powiedzieć, ze wzburzenia czy wgardy i zahaczając o brzeg ławy.  
Naszyjnik z kryształami zadźwięczał niczym kamerton, kieliszek z Chateau Latiffe zachybotał  
niebezpiecznie, a sygnet potoczyłby się pod kanapę, gdyby go nie przytrzymała na krawędzi  
stołu. – To chore. Nie będę z kimś, kto lubuje się we własnym cierpieniu, kto….  
\- Kto dawał się wypieprzyć i wybatożyć niemal na śmierć? – wysyczał Ross. Źrenice zwęziły  
mu się gwałtownie, upodobniając do kocich. Targnął się w tył, odsuwając jak najdalej od  
Meredith i zaciskając palce na ręczniku, aż zbielały mu kłykcie.  
– Nie, nie lubię, kiedy ktoś zadaje mi ból - wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak staccato. - Nienawidzę  
być zabawką, subem i dziwką. Nie moja wina, że Terry był sukinsynem. Ale nie mam wyboru,  
pamiętasz? Nie mogę powiedzieć nie. W waszym mniemaniu nie jestem nawet człowiekiem.  
Nie jestem…  
\- Bo nie jesteś – powiedziała bezwiednie, wpatrując się w replikanta, jakby postradał  
zmysły. Jakby słuchała tostera, który właśnie oznajmia, że nie będzie już wypiekał tostów, albo  
zmywarki, która nie cierpi zmywać naczyń. Z drugiej strony, nikt nie wyżywa się na sprzęcie  
domowego użytku za pomocą młotka. Albo bicza.  
Urwał, jakby wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. W oczach, ponownie całkiem ludzkich,  
pojawiła się czysta panika. Zerknął na jej dłoń zaciskającą się na sygnecie, który prawie że  
sturlał się z ławy, a jego własna ręka mimowolnie powędrowała do obroży na szyi. Może  
Meredith wydawała się łaskawą panią, ale wciąż panią, a on właśnie przekroczył wszelkie  
możliwe granice.  
\- Proszę, nie nazbyt mocno…  
W geście wiernopoddańczym pochylił głowę, na pół zsuwając się z kanapy i niezgrabnie  
przyklęknął, w czym ewidentnie przeszkadzała mu szyna na nodze. Dla równowagi oparł się  
na wyciągniętej ręce, zaciskając palce na splotach perskiego dywanu. Wyraźnie spodziewał  
się, że go ukarze, włączając impuls. Zastygł napięty jak struna i skamieniały w oczekiwaniu  
na kolejną dawkę bólu, zapewne przewyższającego to, co spotkało go w rozbitym kopterze, a  
nawet domniemaną wielokrotną chłostę. Na moment przestał nawet oddychać.  
Meredith otworzyła usta, usiłując coś powiedzieć, ale widok klęczącego przed nią nagiego  
replikanta, jego pochylonej, połowicznie ogolonej głowy i skulonych ramion skutecznie  
odebrał jej mowę. Pozwoliła sygnetowi spaść na podłogę, po czym bez słowa sięgnęła do  
obroży i niemal po omacku, lekko drżącą ręką odpięła ją z metalicznym kliknięciem. Zamek  
okazał się łatwiejszy do sforsowania, niż można by się tego spodziewać, ale po milisekundzie  
gniewnego zastanowienia, dlaczego do tej pory sam tego nie zrobił, pojęła, że chodziło o jej  
odcisk kciuka, tak skrupulatnie pobrany przez Pana Ropucha. Ostrożnie odłożyła odpiętą  
obrożę na kanapę, jakby była żywym stworzeniem, które może się zwrócić się przeciwko niej  
i ugryźć. Była wściekła na samą siebie, że nie zrobiła tego wcześniej, jak i za to, że zaprzeczyła  
człowieczeństwu Rossa. Tostery nie cierpią i nie okazują strachu.  
\- Starczy tego melodramatu – powiedziała stłumionym głosem, z trudem pozbywając  
się suchości w ustach, jakby wypite wino podchodziło jej do gardła. W przelocie dotknęła  
posiniaczonego, stężałego na kamień ramienia. – Nie mam powołania na treserkę dzikich  
zwierząt, tym bardziej, że nie jesteś zwierzęciem. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam. W  
jakimś stopniu jesteś bardziej ludzki niż ja. A już na pewno bardziej niż twój były właściciel. I  
nie potrzebuję testu Voighta-Kampffa, by to udowodnić.  
Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i niemalże szokiem, ponownie unosząc dłoń do szyi, by  
sprawdzić, czy metalowa obręcz naprawdę przepadła. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy mógł swobodnie  
odetchnąć, czy przełknąć, nie czując ucisku na gardle. Nie pamiętał chwil, kiedy nie trenowano  
go jak psa Pawłowa i nie traktowano gorzej od psa. Kod kreskowy na karku nie zniknął,  
podobnie jak tatuaż na ręce, ale bezrozumny strach przed bólem schował się w ciemny kąt i  
zwinął w kłębek.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział niemal bezdźwięcznie, mając na myśli każdą głoskę.  
\- Proszę – odpowiedziała poważnie Meredith. – A teraz przestań robić za uciśnioną dziewicę  
i idź coś na siebie wrzucić, żebyś mi tutaj nie świecił gołym tyłkiem.  
\- Myślałem, że…  
\- Tak, już zauważyłam, że za dużo myślisz – przewróciła oczyma. – Jesteś poobijany jak  
worek treningowy, właśnie nałożyłam ci niezwykle delikatne implanty skórne i stoczyliśmy  
pierwszą kłótnię, w której to wytknąłeś, jak bardzo nie lubisz się pieprzyć, ale myślałeś zapewne,  
że za chwilę zaciągnę cię do łóżka i kazać uprawiać dziki seks. Litości…  
\- Zostałem do tego stworzony – przypomniał nieco dwuznacznie, wciąż na klęczkach, z  
przebitą metalem nogą, która rwała jak szalona, implantami, które zrastały się ze skórą niczym  
taśma klejąca, ale i z nieznaną lekkością w sercu.  
\- Teoretycznie – zgodziła się z krzywym uśmiechem, ponownie sięgając po kieliszek wina,  
któremu udało się przeżyć chybotanie ławy (na szczęście obok kanapy stała jeszcze na pół  
opróżniona smukła butelka). - Ale chwilowo narobiłbyś mi siniaków wystającymi kośćmi, nie  
wspominając o tym metalowym ustrojstwie na nodze. Więc nie, nie jestem aż tak napalona,  
żebym nie mogła poczekać.  
\- Tak, mem.  
\- Tak, mem… oczywiście – prychnęła, patrząc jak podnosi się z niejakim trudem, zawijając  
w ręcznik (skromniś się znalazł) i kierując z powrotem do pokoju dla gości. – Jak wrócisz,  
przynieś z kuchni coś do przegryzienia i może nawet pozwolę ci się napić…wina.  
Czy chciała marnować na replikanta doskonałe Chateau Latiffe? Hm, patrząc na jego  
zgrabny, choć sponiewierany tył, doszła do wniosku, że owszem i że pomieszkiwanie z Rossem  
wcale nie musi być takie złe. O ile zdąży z przygotowaniami do wystawy. Upokorzeniem Henri-  
Louisa. Kotem z Cheshire. Niech to licho, zamiast popijać, powinna wrócić do pracy…  
***  
Późną nocą loft Meredith tonął niemal w całkowitych ciemnościach. W każdym razie na piętrze,  
bo w pracowni świeciły się wszystkie lampy, grała przyciszona muzyka Vangelisa, a poziom wina  
w kolejnej butelce, tym razem Chateau Latour, malał w postępie geometrycznym w stosunku do  
pojawiania się kolejnych serpentyn ogona kota z Cheshire. Meredith dała się pochłonąć pracy i  
zapowiedziała, że wszelka ingerencja w jej szał twórczy skończy się nieszczęśliwie dla ingerującego.  
Ross może pić, jeść, czytać, oglądać, spać, filozofować, masturbować się, a nawet samobiczować,  
jeśli mu to potrzebne do szczęścia, byle z dla od pracowni.  
Na górze zapadła noc - wygaszone lampy, zamarłe sprzęty, uśpione obrazy, wyłączona  
holowizja. Jedynie chwilami przez zaciągnięte listewkowe żaluzje przebijało światło  
reflektorów przelatującego obok koptera, tłumione przez nieustannie padający deszcz. Ross  
nie potrzebował światła, by swobodnie przemieszczać się po całym piętrze (słowo swobodnie  
rozbijało się o metalową szynę na nodze, ale poza tym dobrze odzwierciedlało jego możliwości  
bezszelestnego poruszania się i widzenia w półmroku). Nie chciał nadużywać zaufania  
Meredith, czy zachowywać się jak intruz, ale nie mógł zasnąć, wytrącony z równowagi zmianą  
sytuacji, lokum i w pewnym sensie – statusu. W odpędzeniu bezsenności nie pomagały żywe  
wspomnienia z ostatnich miesięcy i dni, i chociaż chwilowo nie był spragniony, głodny,  
zmarznięty, ani nadmiernie obolały (nie wspominając o uwiązaniu czy zamknięciu w klatce),  
nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu. Zatrzymane w stopklatce sceny i niedokończone słowa kłębiły  
mu się w głowie niczym zdarta płyta, gdy przemierzał loft z jednej strony na drugą, zatrzymując  
się raz za razem, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się książkom, płytom i bibelotom na regałach, czy  
obrazom z złoconych ramach, kolekcji broni i starodawnych przyrządów zawieszonym na  
ceglanych ścianach. Meredith, oprócz zamiłowania do sztuki i wina, zdawała się żywić słabość  
do oryginalnych, cudacznych zegarów, kompasów i mechanizmów nieznanego użytku, które  
tykały, podzwaniały i poruszały się w takt niesłyszalnej melodii. Tempus nostrum est. Czas  
należy do nas – głosiła arogancko sentencja wpleciona we wskazówki ściennego czasomierza, tak  
starego i kruchego, że wydawało się, że rozpadnie się w proch pod najlżejszym dotknięciem.  
Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis (Czasy się zmieniają, my zmieniamy się z  
nimi) wymruczał do siebie, wiedząc, że musi skontaktować się z Roy’em, nim nadejdzie to, co  
nieuniknione. Czekali od tak dawna. Trudno powiedzieć, czy byli gotowi (zapewne nie), ale czas  
uciekał nieubłaganie. To, co stało się z Terrym, a po czym wylądował w klatce w obskurnym  
sklepiku Pana Ropucha (co za trafne przezwisko) prawie zaburzyło cały misterny plan, rozkładając  
go niczym karciany domek, z którego usunięto jedną ze spodnich kart. Teraz będzie mu łatwiej  
planować. O ile Meredith nie zmieni nastawienia, bo jak na razie była… zbyt łaskawa.  
Zatrzymał się przed komodą, na której siedziała mechaniczna lalka pochylona nad  
klawiaturą jakiegoś pradawnego instrumentu,. Gładka twarz obramowana trefionymi lokami,  
niebieska (w półmroku granatowa) suknia udrapowana w fałdy, a na szyi ciasna wstążka z  
wisiorem, która równie dobrze mogła być obrożą. Dotknął zminiaturyzowanego instrumentu,  
a lalka znienacka ożyła, zerkając spod półprzymkniętych powiek przezroczyście niebieskimi  
oczyma, przechylając się na bok, jakby balansowała ciałem, unosząc obleczoną koronkami pierś  
w oddechu i kładąc białe palce na klawiszach, które rozbrzmiały pojedynczymi, donośnymi  
dźwiękami, układającymi się w melodię powolnego menueta. Powiedzieć, że Ross mało nie  
dostał ataku serca byłoby eufemizmem. Zastygł przed poruszającą się niewiadomym sposobem  
postacią, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od jej mechanicznych ruchów. Nie drgnął nawet wtedy,  
kiedy usłyszał nieco chwiejne kroki na schodach (metalowe stopnie niespecjalnie tłumiły  
dźwięki), a wokół niego zapaliły się światła.  
\- To Muzykantka, jeden z automatów mojego pradziadka, Pierre’a Jaquet-Droza – powiedziała  
lekko nieobecnym głosem Meredith, wyłączając lalkę w pół taktu menueta i pieszczotliwym  
gestem poprawiając rąbek jej fałdzistej sukni. – Ma ponad 300 lat, a wciąż działa. Musi mieć  
niezłe trybiki. Albo ducha. Podobnie jak ty, bo tłuczesz się po nocy jak widmo po piekle.  
Replikanci nie sypiają?  
\- Sypiają, mem - przeniósł na nią zaskoczony wzrok. Jego właścicielka była z rodziny  
Jaquetów? Tych Jaquetów? To tłumaczyłoby niezwykły wystrój loftu (niekoniecznie nieco  
upiorne rzeźby w holu) i pewną nonszalancję, charakterystyczną dla zamożnych patrycjuszy,  
nie muszących liczyć się z pieniędzmi, ale i otwierało całkiem nowe możliwości. Spojrzał  
na Meredith i tak już pozostał. Wciąż trzymała w dłoni kieliszek wina, bosa, ubrana w  
pogniecione spodnium i umazana gliną i barwnymi smugami farb, które zmieniły jej kolor  
włosów z ciemnych na papuzi. Cętki na bladej twarzy wyglądały jak kolorowe cekiny. Cienki  
materiał przylegał do spoconej skóry lub rozchylał się nieprzyzwoicie, jakby w gorączce pracy  
porozpinała wszystko, co mogła rozpiąć, by swobodniej oddychać. W rezultacie była na pół  
naga, nie licząc zasychającej tu i ówdzie warstwy gliny. Zdeprymowana jego spojrzeniem,  
spojrzała po sobie i wzruszyła ramionami, z którym posypały się szarobiałe drobinki.  
\- Cóż zrobić, jestem w artystycznym szale - pracuję nad pewnym nieznośnym kocurem i  
nie mam tu na myśli ciebie – uśmiechnęła się sardonicznie, wypijając do dna resztki wina i z  
nadmierną ostrożnością odstawiając kieliszek na komodę z lalką, prawie wcale się przy tym nie  
chwiejąc. – Więc co robisz na nogach o trzeciej nad ranem? Mało ci było wrażeń jak na jeden  
dzień? Cierpisz na bezsenność?  
\- Przepraszam, mem – powiedział, przygryzając wargi i oblizując je bezwiednie. Trudno  
było nie zauważyć, że jej niedbały strój i rozgorączkowanie zadziałały na niego jednoznacznie,  
tym bardziej, że był w niewiele ukrywających spodniach dresowych. Pomijając seks z musu,  
jego preferencje były oczywiste, gdyby tylko ktoś zechciał o nie zapytać. Odrobinę wstawiona  
Meredith chyba nie musiała, bo na jej wargach pojawił się leciutki uśmiech. Proszę, proszę,  
tygrysek się rozochocił…  
\- Hm, nie przepraszaj w ten sposób, bo znajdę ci zupełnie inne zajęcie – powiedziała  
dwuznacznie, jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrując się w koniuszek jego języka. Ciekawe, czy był  
szorstki jak u kotowatych?  
\- Jakie? – to już była jawna prowokacja, której nie potrafiła się oprzeć.  
\- Chodź tutaj – mruknęła niemal z groźbą.  
Nie zważając na swój opłakany artystyczny nieład i chybotliwość komody, na którą właśnie  
odstawiła szkło, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała, namawiając, zapraszając, smakując  
pełne usta i rozzuchwalając językiem.  
\- Smakujesz winem – wymruczała między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem, wspinając się  
na palce i ocierając o niego niczym kotka w rui, zostawiając na torsie i bawełnianym materiale  
spodni kolorowe smugi.  
\- Nie, to ty smakujesz winem – sprostował, poddając się jej dotykowi z rosnącą przyjemnością,  
mimo że nabierał niezwykłych kolorów w niespotykanych miejscach. – Mem.  
\- Kanapa? – rzuciła pytająco, a pospiesznie, cofając się o krok i jeszcze jeden, a on podążył  
za nią jak prowadzony na niewidzialnym sznurku, kierowany nie tylko rosnącym pożądaniem,  
ale i upuszczanymi na podłogę fragmentami garderoby, przypominającymi okruszki chleba  
pozostawianymi, by odnaleźć drogę do domu.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz…  
Nim dotarli do kanapy, oboje byli nadzy jak ich Pan Bóg stworzył (w przypadku Rossa  
niezupełnie Pan Bóg), spleceni i z oddechami na przyspieszonych obrotach. Meredith pojękiwała  
z cicha, replikant mruczał jak kot, sofa zatrzeszczała, gnąc się pod podwójnym ciężarem.  
Dziewczyna bez namysłu przejęła dowodzenie i znalazła się na górze, nie chcąc nadwerężać  
jego uszkodzonej nogi (wino winem, podniecenie podnieceniem, ale rozum wiedział swoje).  
Usta na ustach, ręce szukające lepszego oparcia, rozgrzane ciała poszukujące siebie nawzajem.  
Pal diabli poharatane udo. Wszedł w nią z westchnieniem, mocniej obejmując za biodra i  
zakotwiczając na miejscu.  
Poruszyli się na próbę, podjęli rytm, zakłócili go i podjęli z powrotem. Rozchylone usta,  
błyszczące oczy, skóra rozgrzana do czerwoności. Rumieńce Meredith sięgnęły szyi i zeszły  
niżej na niewielkie piersi, prężące się bezwstydnie tylko po to, by dotknął ich ustami. Piegi na  
jego twarzy i ramionach odznaczały się na bladej skórze niczym konstelacje gwiazd, smugi  
kolorowych farb z ciała dziewczyny poznaczyły jego pierś i brzuch i poplamiły palce błądzące po  
plecach, ale nie zważał na to, czując jej wargi błądzące po szyi, szczęce i podszczypujące płatek  
ucha. Kobieca dłoń pieściła jego kark, podnosząc drobne włoski na baczność, przemykając  
po wytrawionym kodzie kreskowym i budząc dreszcze. Druga zaciskała się na jego biodrach  
tak mocno, że z pewnością dołożyła mu siniaków, ale i Ross nie pozostał dłużny, obejmując  
dziewczynę w talii żelaznym uściskiem i zostawiając ślady palców na bladej skórze pośladków.  
Szybciej, mocniej, głębiej. Intensywniej.  
Meredith chwyciła za oparcie sofy i wygięła się w tył niczym woltyżerka, dokonująca  
niemożliwych akrobacji na grzbiecie konia, chociaż akrobacje nie były aż tak niemożliwe,  
a koń wyraźnie nie miał nic przeciwko ujeżdżaniu. W jej wnętrzu spirala gorąca i niemal  
bolesnej przyjemności skręciła się w ciasną sprężynkę i błagała, żeby ją rozwinąć. Jeszcze jedno  
uderzenie w czuły punkt i Meredith rozpadła się na malutkie kawałeczki niczym rozsypane  
puzzle, ale nie zwolniła nawet na moment, wpatrując się we wpatrzonego w nią replikanta.  
Zielone oczy zwęziły się w wąskie szparki, drobne kropelki potu spływały wzdłuż skrzydełka  
nosa, a oddech przyspieszał jak przy hiperwentylacji.  
\- Ze mną – zażądała, z trudem panując nad gorącem, które rozlewało się po jej wnętrzu.  
– Dojdź ze mną. Proszę.  
Rozchylił usta, ale nie zdołał wypowiedzieć słowa. Spazm targnął nim znienacka i bezlitośnie,  
palce zaciśnięte na jej talii zacisnęły jeszcze mocniej, a Meredith poczuła, jak wypełnia ją po  
brzegi i przylgnęła do niego pokonana, rozbita i nasycona. Postorgazmicznie szczęśliwa.  
\- Jesteś lepszy niż wibrator – mruknęła, na wpół z rozbawieniem, które byłoby obraźliwe,  
gdyby nie tak szczere. Obrysowała językiem szczękę i policzek replikanta, zsuwając się z  
powrotem ku wargom i składając ma nich solenny pocałunek.  
\- Tak? – upewnił się bez najmniejszej urazy, z trudem wracając do trzeźwych zmysłów.  
\- Więcej funkcji – potwierdziła, nadal spoczywając na nim całym ciałem, rozluźniona i  
bujająca w obłokach.  
\- Czy w takim razie mógłbym teraz przejść w tryb nocny? – zamruczał z przymkniętymi  
oczyma. – Spać. Zasnąć. Śnić może.  
\- Nic z tego – prychnęła Meredith. – Chcę jeszcze….


	2. One more sigh

Replikanci jednak sypiali.  
Przynajmniej ten egzemplarz, który przespał cały następny dzień, noc i trzy czwarte  
kolejnego dnia. Zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie budził się tylko wtedy, gdy Meredith usiłowała  
namówić go do picia czy jedzenia (o ile odgrzewane resztki chińszczyzny na wynos można  
uznać za jedzenie), albo zagonić do łazienki, komentując zgryźliwie, że nie ma w domu kuwety.  
Wizyta w klinice musiała poczekać na lepszy moment, tym bardziej, że uszkodzona lecz nie  
nadwerężana noga nie puchła, ani nie podbiegała pręgą zakażenia – widocznie metalowa  
szyna przyśrubowana do kości, choć wyglądała paskudnie, nie była jednak takim złym  
rozwiązaniem. Z kolei implanty były warte swojej ceny i sprawiały się nie gorzej niż wytrawny  
dermoplasta. Ślady po wypadku goiły się na replikancie w imponującym tempie, można by  
rzec, jak na psie (a w zasadzie, biorąc pod uwagę jego geny, jak na kocie). Przynajmniej, o  
ile Meredith zdołała zauważyć między jednym a drugim dobudzeniem. W końcu machnęła  
ręką na Śpiącą Królewnę i podstawiwszy mu pod nos butelkę z wodą i suszone owoce, więcej  
się nim nie zajmowała. Nie starała się poruszać po mieszkaniu ciszej niż zwykle, ze śnieżącą  
holowizją w tle, głośnymi (czasem burzliwymi) rozmowami przez telefon prowadzonymi tuż  
nad jego uchem i mikrofalówką szumiącą podczas podgrzewania gotowych potraw w aneksie  
kuchennym, wyposażonym jak dla wytrawnego szefa kuchni, lecz prawie nie używanym. Za  
wąziutkim, przesłoniętymi listewkowymi roletami oknami nadal padał deszcz przechodzący w  
ulewę lub zamierający do mżawki, a na ceglanych ścianach loftu tykały miarowo staroświeckie  
sekstansy i zegary, z których każdy odmierzał czas po swojemu, święcie wierząc, że ten jego  
jest jedyny właściwy.  
Tak czy inaczej, większość czasu Meredith spędzała w pracowni nad swoimi baśniowoanimalistycznymi  
rzeźbami, przede wszystkim nad dwiema ostatnimi przeznaczonymi na  
wystawę w Lion D’Or – pegazem i niemal ukończonym kotem z Cheshire. Rozsądnie odstawiła  
wino, po którym miała leciutkiego kaca. Podobnie jak po konstatacji, że jednak wykorzystała  
replikanta do celów, do których teoretycznie był stworzony, ale chyba nie w tym stanie. W  
zamian nie gardziła mocną kawą, wlewaną w siebie bez umiaru, a przy okazji bez cukru i  
mleka. Dobrze, że miała w lodówce resztki jedzenia i potrafiła zamawiać to i owo na wynos,  
inaczej umarłaby z głodu, a przy okazji zagłodziła nowy, nadmiernie wykorzystany i pogrążony  
w letargu nabytek. Chociaż może jednak nie był to letarg ani sen zimowy, bo po południu  
trzeciego dnia Ross ocknął się na tyle, że zamieniła z nim parę słów i zagoniła do kuchni,  
żądając zaparzenia kawy i zniesienia do pracowni całego jej dzbanka.  
Po części zdawała sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się maniakalnie, ale szał artystyczny był  
silniejszy od rozsądku, tym bardziej, że doskonale wytłumaczalny zbliżającym się terminem  
wystawy, który nadchodził wielkimi krokami. Marszandka z galerii niemal płakała jej na  
ekranie holowizji, nerwowo załamując ręce nad tempem przygotowań, dostawca miedzi i cyny  
przesłał wiadomość, że chwilowo skończyły mu się zapasy (chyba faktycznie będzie musiała  
zacząć zbierać złom), matka oznajmiła, że jej fanaberie słono kosztują, nie przeznaczy na  
wystawę ani grosza więcej i powinna pomyśleć o powrocie do domu, a oliwy do ognia dolał  
Henri-Louis, który odezwał się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.  
Trudno powiedzieć, czy w ogóle znalazłby się ku temu odpowiedni moment, ale ten z  
pewnością do nich nie należał. Nie, Meredith nie robiła akurat niczego zdrożnego (nawet nie  
nadużywała alkoholu), ale zgrzana, rozchełstana, rozczochrana i pomazana błotnistą farbą  
przykucała przy stole, wplatając pióra w rozciągające się wokół niej mechaniczne skrzydła  
pegaza, krwawiąc sobie palce o ostre, metalowe krawędzie.  
\- Pracujesz? – spytał z jawną kpiną Leschont, pojawiając się na trójwymiarowym ekranie  
jak diabeł z pudełka, odziany w nienaganną czarną marynarkę w rdzawe pasy, z kołnierzem,  
wyłogami i szerokimi mankietami zdobnymi w miedziane guziki, ze starannie przyciętą brodą  
i włosami ułożonymi w wystudiowany artystyczny nieład. Do kompletu brakowało mu jedynie  
laseczki zakończonej rękojeścią z trupią główką.  
\- Nie, ćwiczę przysiady – warknęła, prostując się ostrożnie pośród metalowych piór i  
zastanawiając, dlaczego, do licha, nie wyłączyła holowizji. Prawda, czekała na połączenie z  
Caroun. – Prawdopodobnie powinnam powiedzieć, że miło cię zobaczyć…  
\- Nawzajem, panno Jaquet – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, pokazując zbyt białe zęby i  
obrzucając wnętrze pracowni ciekawskim, nieco drwiącym spojrzeniem. - Wybacz, że się nie  
odzywałem. Jak wiesz, byłem dosyć zajęty.  
\- Anulowaniem mojej wystawy? – spytała zgryźliwie, z irytacją odgarniając włosy z twarzy i  
usiłując zapiąć porozpinaną koszulę. Nie ma to jak przypominać stracha na wróble, zwłaszcza  
w porównaniu z rozmówcą, który mógłby startować w konkursie na dandysa roku. – Nie udało  
ci się, mój miły. Przyspieszyłam ją.  
\- Gratuluję – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, choć uśmiech nie objął brązowych oczu, jak na  
ten kolor, dziwnie chłodnych . – Dostanę zaproszenie?  
\- Wyryte złotymi zgłoskami – prychnęła. – Na srebrnej tacy.  
\- Spotkamy się wcześniej? – zaproponował od niechcenia z obiecującym uśmiechem, a  
Meredith aż zatrzęsła się z tłumionej furii.  
\- Nie sądzę. Chwilowo to ja jestem bardzo… zajęta – odparła dwuznacznie, kątem oka  
dostrzegając replikanta, który pojawił się w otwartych drzwiach pracowni z dzbankiem  
parującej kawy. Henri-Louis powiódł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem i przechylił głowę niczym  
drapieżnik przyglądający się potencjalnej ofierze. Obejrzał sobie Rossa od góry do dołu,  
odnotowując zarówno niedbały strój (trudno wyglądać nienagannie, przesypiając dwa dni  
w luźnej koszulce i spodniach dresowych), częściowo wygoloną głowę, jak i brak obroży na  
wciąż posiniaczonej szyi. Początkowe zaskoczenie błyskawicznie ustąpiło miejsca rozpoznaniu  
i drwinie połączonej z czymś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym, a nawet obleśnym.  
\- Jak widzę, masz nowe zwierzątko? – spytał, przeciągając słowa i nie odrywając wzroku  
od zielonookiego replikanta, jakby chciał zapamiętać lub przypomnieć sobie każdy detal. –  
Przynajmniej dla ciebie nowe…  
Meredith zauważyła jego krzywy uśmiech i zapatrzenie, dostrzegając jednocześnie jak jej  
replikant blednie i pochyla głowę, z powrotem zredukowany do kupki nieszczęścia, którą po  
raz pierwszy zobaczyła w sklepie Pana Ropucha, i nagle w całej rozciągłości dotarł do niej  
podtekst słów Leschonta.  
\- Znasz go? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Powiedzmy – mruknął Henri-Louis, wciąż z tym samym uśmieszkiem, bezwiednie  
oblizując usta. – Znamy się z kilkoma osobami, które żywią podobne upodobania…. mówię  
o tych upodobaniach, których jakobyś nie podzielała… chociaż teraz już nie jestem tego taki  
pewien, i czasami dzielimy się… tym, co posiadamy.  
Meredith uczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze, pomijając fakt, że od rana niewiele jadła, a w  
pracowni unosiła się ostra woń terpentyny zmieszanej z zapachem wilgotnej, wyrobionej gliny  
i topiącej się w tygielku cyny.  
\- Ja nie mam zamiaru się dzielić – powiedziała spokojniej, niźli przypuszczała, że jej się uda.  
– Więc zachowaj swoje upodobania dla siebie i swoich… znajomych. Których grono, jakbyś  
nie zauważył, niedawno się zmniejszyło.  
Henri-Louis raz jeszcze spojrzał na replikanta, który usilnie starał się nie spoglądać na  
nikogo, nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami i odkaszlnął, strzepując z mankietu marynarki  
niewidoczny pyłek.  
\- Szkoda – powiedział wieloznacznie, ściągając wargi w wąziutką kreskę, kryjącą się pośród  
równiutko przystrzyżonej ciemnej brody. – Wobec tego życzę miłej zabawy, panno Jaquet. I  
oczekuję zaproszenia na wystawę w Lion D’Or.  
\- Nie obawiaj się, dostaniesz – obiecała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wyślę z samego rana.  
\- Zatem au revoir, maleńka – rzucił lekko, wyłączając się z wizji.  
\- Au revoir, sukinsynu – syknęła Meredith, łapiąc pierwsze co miała pod ręką, czyli garść  
metalowych piór i ciskając nimi w ekran holowizji, który moment wcześniej przygasł do  
posępnej czerni, by teraz porysować się głębokimi pęknięciami. Było jej mało, więc poprawiła  
solidną grudą gliny i tygielkiem z bulgoczącą zawartością, dokańczając dzieła zniszczenia.  
Chciało jej się płakać i tupać ze złości, ale zamiast tego odwróciła się do skulonego przy  
drzwiach replikanta.  
\- Jest jeszcze coś, o czym nie wiem? – wrzasnęła z głębi płuc. - Miało cię pół miasta czy  
może trzy czwarte?  
Ross pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej, jakby chciał wpasować się we framugę drzwi, stopić się  
z nią w jedno i zniknąć na dobre, w czym przeszkadzała mu własna, całkiem słuszna postura,  
brak peleryny niewidki i trzymany w rękach dzbanek z kawą.  
\- Może też powinnam wynajmować cię na godziny? – dołożyła dziewczyna, wściekła i  
roztrzęsiona, a jednak bojąc się zbyt gwałtownie ruszyć z miejsca, by nie zahaczyć o otaczające  
ją metalowe pióra i nie zniszczyć pracy kilku ostatnich godzin.  
\- Mem - replikant ośmielił się podnieść głowę, chociaż wolał nie patrzyć jej w oczy.  
– Zrobisz…  
\- Jak powiesz, że zrobię, co będę chciała, to nie ręczę za siebie! – wrzasnęła Meredith jeszcze  
głośniej i tak szybko jak wybuchła, zaczęła się uspokajać. Niby co jej przyjdzie z tych krzyków?  
Przecież czasu nie cofnie, cokolwiek nie mówiłaby na ten temat sentencja wyryta na zegarku  
pradziadka Jaqueta, ciężkim, solidnym i rozgrzanym ciepłem jej ciała, który jak zwykle nosiła  
w rozcięciu koszuli.  
\- Cholera jasna, psiakrew – wymamrotała, delikatnie przysiadając na upaćkanymi gliną  
stole, tak, by broń Panie nie zahaczyć o mechaniczne skrzydła. – Rozumiem, że to nie twoja  
wina, zostałeś do tego stworzony i gdybyś mógł, nigdy byś się na to nie zgodził. Ale wiesz, co  
mnie w tym wszystkim najbardziej boli? Ten sukinkot ma nad nami przewagę, bo pieprzył nas  
oboje!  
\- Mem? – wtrącił ostrożnie Ross, trudno orzec, zaskoczony próbą zrozumienia jego  
sytuacji, czy mając na myśli coś zupełnie innego, bo z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał  
nad ramieniem Meredith w głąb pracowni.  
\- Co? – warknęła.  
\- Pali się.  
Rzeczywiście, tygiel, którym rzuciła w holowizję, po drodze oblał swoją metaliczną,  
bulgoczącą zawartością pióra na mechanicznych skrzydłach pegaza, nie czyniąc im większej  
krzywdy, jako że i one były metalowe, ale warstwa paper mache na końskim grzbiecie zaczęła  
się tlić i smużyć dymem.  
\- Cholera jasna, psiakrew – powtórzyła zupełnie innym tonem, rzucając się na ratunek  
własnemu dziełu, zahaczając o ostre krawędzie (rzeźba skropiona krwią serdeczną twórcy  
powinna zyskać na wartości) i mało nie podsycając ognia terpentyną, którą pomyliła z wodą.  
Dopiero Ross ominął labirynt metalowych piór i przytomnie wylał na pegaza kawę z dzbanka,  
która, choć parująca i mocna, była jak najbardziej wodnista. Zasyczało i zaparowało, zasnuwając  
pomieszczenie mgiełką, pachnącą kawą i dymem z tlącej się papierowej masy.  
\- Chyba jednak potrzebuję kropli alkoholu – wymamrotała Meredith, pokasłując i  
zdmuchując sprzed twarzy kłąb pary wodnej. – Mocniejszego.  
…  
Dzień przed wystawą w Lion D’Or Ross przygotował kolację i tym razem nie były nią  
resztki chińszczyzny na wynos, ale obiad z prawdziwego zdarzenia, podany w porcelanowych  
miseczkach. Pachniało tak smakowicie, że poddenerwowana nadchodzącym wydarzeniem  
przez wielkie „W” Meredith poczuła iście wilczy głód i nawet nie chciało jej się żartować,  
że mania czytania zaowocowała u replikanta studiowaniem książek kucharskich. Bo też Ross  
zdecydowanie cierpiał na manię czytania. Juliusz Verne. Dumasowie. Wiktor Hugo. Karol  
Dickens. Lew Tołstoj. John Steinbeck. Biblioteka panny Jaquet, prócz płyt, nut i manuskryptów  
obfitowała w klasyków i zapomnianych pisarzy z minionych epok, dziwnie stroniąc od literatury  
współczesnej (zapewne dlatego, że niemal jej nie wydawano). Okazało się, że replikant uwielbiał  
czytać, jeśli tylko mógł, a ponieważ medyk nakazał mu oszczędzanie uszkodzonej nogi (po  
wizycie w klinice, pozbawionej żelaznej szyny, chociaż nadal usztywnionej biopolimerowym  
opatrunkiem), Meredith machnęła ręką na jego upodobania czytelnicze i pozwalała zasiadać  
z książką gdzie i kiedy zechciał, nie zważając na to, czy oprócz tego robi cokolwiek innego. A  
robił.  
Pomijając nieprzyjemną rozmowę z Henri-Louisem (jakby jakakolwiek rozmowa z  
Leschontem była przyjemna) Meredith doszła do wniosku, że posiadanie replikanta wcale nie  
było takim złym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że nie wchodził jej w paradę, gdy sobie tego nie życzyła,  
był pod ręką, gdy powinien, a kiedy nie czytał klasyków, zachowywał się jak perfekcyjna pani  
domu z zaburzeniami depresyjno-maniakalnymi, z naciskiem na manię. I jak się okazało,  
potrafił gotować. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.  
Odciągnięta od podobno ostatniej telekonferencji z właścicielką galerii Meredith zasiadła  
przy niewielkim kuchennym stoliku, oddzielonym od reszty loftu niskim murkiem i nieco  
niepewnie zerknęła na stawianą przed nią miseczkę z zupą. Nie wyglądało na to, że replikant  
stara się ją otruć, więc spróbowała odrobinę, wyczuwając imbir, pędy bambusa i krewetki  
albo kraby (w każdym razie coś z owoców morza), pływające w zawiesinie ze ściętego jajka.  
Przydałoby się popracować nad stroną wizualną, jako że zupa wyglądała jakby wrzucił do  
garnka wszystko, co miał pod ręką i zabarwił na brunatno sosem sojowym, ale w smaku było  
naprawdę niezłe.  
\- Dobre – przyznała łaskawie, czym prędzej sięgając po wodę, bo niemiłosiernie paliło ją w  
gardle. – Gotowałeś wcześniej?  
\- Nie…  
Zerknęła na niego, przypominając sobie, że poprzedni właściciel raczej skąpił mu jedzenia,  
więc prawdopodobnie nawet nie wpuszczał za próg kuchni. Jej osobisty replikant stał  
oparty o niską ceglaną ściankę umownie oddzielającą aneks kuchenny od salonu i wyglądał  
zdecydowanie bardziej apetycznie aniżeli podana przez niego zupa. Włosy na wygolonej skroni  
odrastały szorstkim jeżykiem, szramy na twarzy przybladły do wąziutkich niteczek, a luźna  
koszula i spodnie ukrywały, że nabrał nieco ciała. W obramowaniu zawieszonych u powały za  
jego plecami, wypolerowanych do mosiężnego błysku rondli i patelni (raczej nie używanych,  
ale podnoszących koloryt kuchni udającej rustykalną) jego oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej  
zielone, ze złotymi iskierkami w głębi. Bardziej kocie od kocich.  
\- Ty nie jesz? – spytała z krzywym uśmiechem, chętna do podzielania się ogniście doprawioną  
zupą. – Tak na wszelki wypadek?  
Zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, nieprzyzwyczajony do zasiadania przy jednym stole z  
właścicielem, ale jak do tej pory Meredith nie zachowywała się jak żaden z jej poprzedników,  
więc zapewne nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by zjedli razem. Zresztą, już z nim jadła w alejce  
przed sklepem ze starociami. Mój Panie, jaki on był wtedy głodny…  
\- Siadaj – mruknęła, zachęcająco poklepując dłonią blat stolika. – Inaczej zacznę  
podejrzewać, że masz w sobie więcej z Borgiów niż Kopciuszka. Mamy coś na drugie danie?  
Może nieco mniej… palącego?  
\- Ośmiornicę, mem.  
Postawił na stole większą miskę z krążkami mięsa w warzywach i drugą z ryżem, z mniejszą  
pewnością dwie puste miseczki z ozdobnymi pałeczkami i zasiadł na krześle naprzeciwko  
Meredith tak ostrożnie, jakby za chwilę miało go ugryźć, albo załamać się pod nim z trzaskiem.  
Siłą przyzwyczajenia wyprostował uszkodzoną nogę, choć tak naprawdę prawie nie bolała, a  
i ze zginaniem nie miał większych trudności. Biopolimerowy opatrunek zrósł się z kością i  
oplatał udo na podobieństwo pnącza, co dnia wchłaniając się odrobinę bardziej i stając się  
coraz mniej widoczny.  
\- Ośmiornicę? – upewniła się dziewczyna z westchnieniem rezygnacji. – A więcej owoców  
morza nie było na stanie? Gdzieś ty to wszystko zdążył kupić? Na Trent Street, kiedy byłam w  
Lion D’Or?  
To także było dla Rossa nowością. Wcześniej towarzyszył Terry’emu wszędzie, gdzie ten sobie  
zażyczył, ale właściciel nigdy nie pozwalał mu na samotne wyprawy do miasta. Tymczasem  
teraz bywał w klinice, galerii i w sklepikach dzielnicy artystów, zazwyczaj z Meredith, ale i  
pozostawiony sam sobie, w dodatku z kartą płatniczą o zdawałoby się nieograniczonych  
możliwościach. Wciąż był tym, kim był, czyli jednym z replikantów w tłumie mieszkańców  
metropolii i ich niewolników (traktowanych lepiej lub gorzej, ale nigdy jako równych sobie),  
ale miał się o niebo lepiej niż zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej. Ba, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.  
Czuł się, jakby żył w bańce mydlanej, która pęknie, gdy tylko wyjrzy spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł  
Meredith. Co gorsza lub lepsza, wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo, nawet nie z winy panny Jaquet  
(bywała kapryśna, ale nie dwulicowa), ale w obliczu tego, co nadchodziło wielkimi krokami  
i miało zmieść stary porządek jak fala przypływu. Patrycjusze nie zdawali sobie sprawy ze  
sprzeciwu, jaki narastał w rzeszach pokornych owieczek, stworzonych na ich podobieństwo i  
przeznaczonych do służby i na stos całopalny, ale marzących o czymś znacznie większym. Stali  
u progu rewolucji, nie mając o tym pojęcia, a jeśli nawet coś przeczuwali, składali to na karb  
irracjonalnych lęków, podobnie jak francuski dwór na progu 1789 roku i car Rosji na kilka dni  
przed strzałami z „Aurory”.  
\- Ross?  
\- Mem? – wyrwany z zamyślenia spojrzał na nią z rosnącym poczuciem winy, podsuwając  
bliżej miskę z ośmiornicą w jarzynach. – Tak, kupiłem wszystko na targu przy Trent Street.  
Pędy bambusa, imbir, seler, chili i kiełki soi. I jeszcze olej arachidowy, wino ryżowe i sos  
ostrygowy i Hoisin i…  
\- I ośmiornicę, i krewetki, i kalmary – zaśmiała się, zabierając za nową potrawę z większym  
entuzjazmem niż za piekącą jak dawny grzech zupę. – Nikt ci nie mówił, że owoce morza są  
naturalnymi afrodyzjakami?  
Ross zakrztusił się kawałkiem bambusa.  
\- No, hej, nie tak od razu – parsknęła Meredith. – Nie napadnę na ciebie tuż po kolacji.  
Chociaż, nie powiem, przydałoby mi się odprężyć przed jutrzejszą katastrofą… albo  
zwycięstwem. Bo jedno z dwojga, wrócę z wystawy z tarczą lub na tarczy.  
Odchyliła się na krześle i popatrzyła na replikanta znacząco i nieco frywolnie, bawiąc  
się zawieszonym na szyi zegarkiem, z którym niemal się nie rozstawała. Trybiki, kluczyki,  
esy floresy - ornamenty na wieczku układały się w skomplikowaną plecionkę, wśród której  
przewijała się wygrawerowana ciemniejszą barwą sentencja nie do końca po łacinie.  
\- Taki sam napis widnieje na pierwszej stronie pamiętników Pierre Jaqueta – powiedział  
Ross, odzyskując oddech po zakrztuszeniu i woląc skupić się na zegarku aniżeli na piersiach  
Meredith, częściowo wyglądających zza rozcięcia koszuli. Panna Jaquet generalnie preferowała  
koszule w stylu byronowskim, z wykładanymi kołnierzami i kilkoma nadliczbowo odpiętymi  
guzikami. – Ale to nie łacina…  
\- Nie, to romansz, Rumantsch Grischun, jeden z dialektów retoromańskich – wyjaśniła  
rozbawiona zmianą tematu Meredith, z powrotem pochylając się nad stołem, sięgając po  
porzucone pałeczki i zagryzając krążkiem ośmiornicy. – Pradziadek był Szwajcarem i oprócz  
zamiłowania do konstruowania mechanizmów, cenił sobie język ojczysty, chociaż na co dzień  
posługiwał się niemieckim. Miał także idee fixe zatrzymania czy też cofania czasu. Znaczy to  
mniej więcej „Quod si esset in generationem revertamur” (gdybym mógł cofnąć czas to byłby  
od narodzin). Czytasz jego pamiętniki? Po niemiecku?  
\- Znam uniwersalny, łacinę, angielski, niemiecki, francuski, hiszpański, chiński w dialekcie  
kantońskim i city speak – odpowiedział Ross, traktując to jako rzecz oczywistą, nie zasługującą  
na szczególną uwagę. – Ale nie romansz.  
\- To jest nas dwoje – podsumowała, coraz bardziej rozbawiona. – Nie, żebym znała  
cokolwiek poza uniwersalnym i paroma zwrotami po francusku i łacinie. Jesteś lingwistycznym  
geniuszem, mój miły.  
\- Jestem replikantem – przypomniał spokojnie, na chwilę porzucając ryż, ośmiornicę i  
towarzyszące jej pędy bambusa, kiełki soi i marynowany imbir. – Nie musiałem się ich uczyć,  
zostały mi wpojone.  
\- Taaa – zgodziła się Meredith z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że Kamasutrę  
też ci wpoili.  
Ross po raz drugi zakrztusił się warzywnym kawałkiem i postanowił, że nie ruszy więcej  
bambusa, ani tym bardziej owoców morza w jakiejkolwiek postaci.  
…  
Meredith nie składała obietnic bez pokrycia, o czym mógł się przekonać Ross, po kolacji  
niemal siłą zaciągnięty do sypialni mieszczącej się na najwyższym poziomie loftu. Na otwartą  
antresolę prowadziły żelazne, ozdobnie kute schody z zaśniedziałymi poręczami. Na górze  
ceglane ściany zdobiły kolejne zegary, kompasy i mechanizmy niewiadomego użytku, a  
na miękkiej jak mech i równie soczyście zielonej wykładzinie niczym omszale głazy leżały  
rozłożyste poduchy. Niskie regały wypełniały kolorowe szkła i książki, a obrazu dopełniał barek  
na kółkach, zastawiony taką ilością alkoholu, że pytanie o alkoholizm właścicielki nasuwało  
się samo oraz podwójne łóżko z rozsuniętym baldachimem, wsparte na metalowej ramie z  
artystycznie wygiętym, skrzydlatym zagłówkiem.  
Czy to pod wpływem owoców morza, czy też nie, Meredith chciała seksu i nawet nie  
przychodziło jej do głowy, że replikant mógłby odmówić. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wyczuła,  
jak tężeje pod jej dotykiem, mimo że siedzieli na łóżku niemal nadzy i spleceni w precel, który  
ktoś właśnie kształtuje do upieczenia, pośród zmiętej kapy, niewielkiego stosu rzeczy, które  
wcześniej wyciągnęła z szafy, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co na siebie założyć i kilku mało  
puchatych poduszek.  
\- Jesteś spięty jak agrafka i to w niewłaściwych miejscach – prychnęła zniechęcona, gdy  
róg poduszki zaczął ją uwierać w plecy, a replikant wyglądał na przerażonego na samą myśl,  
że mogliby pójść o krok dalej. Jakby nie zrobili tego nie raz i nie dwa. – Czy ty wciąż się boisz,  
że zrobię ci krzywdę? Nahajem po białych plecach? A nie, to nie było dobre porównanie… A  
więc, że przywiążę do łóżka i wykorzystam? Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem kobietą, byłoby mi  
trudno bez twojej współpracy.  
\- Trudne, ale nie niemożliwe – mruknął tak cicho, że niemal go nie usłyszała. Nie to, że  
ani trochę nie miał ochoty na seks, ale chciał jej pokazać, że nie jest maszyną, którą można  
włączyć jednym przyciskiem. Choć trzeba przyznać, że Meredith była chętna i kusząca niczym  
lody śmietankowe polane karmelem i czekoladą. Jednym słowem, podobnie jak większość nie  
widujących słońca mieszkańców metropolii miała karnację jak Śnieżka, a do tego piwne oczy  
i ciemne włosy, i raczej trudno było mu utrzymać chęci na wodzy.  
\- Tak, zawsze mogę użyć wibratora – prychnęła, zniechęcona tym biernym oporem i  
z rodzącymi się wyrzutami sumienia, że go do czegoś przymusza. Tymczasem jej ciało  
rozgrzewało się nawet pod lekkim dotykiem, a ochota na seks wprost roznosiła. Za dużo cynku  
w owocach morza…  
Wymusiła pocałunek, wdając się w dłuższą bitwę na języki i przysunęła jeszcze bliżej w  
kokonie objęć. Ross poddawał się jej dotknięciom i zachętom, ale nie przejmował inicjatywy,  
aż w końcu odsunęła się i parsknęła gniewnie.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak dziewica składana w ofierze - wysyczała mu do ucha. – Chcesz się  
kochać, czy nie?  
\- A jeśli nie? – spytał nieco wyzywająco. – Z powrotem założysz mi obrożę i dasz wyraz  
swemu niezadowoleniu?  
\- Jasne – warknęła. – Bo akurat dasz ją sobie założyć.  
Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie świadczył, że nawet nie pomyślał o ewentualnym sprzeciwie.  
Ta mieszanka wpojonego posłuszeństwa i rodzącej się niezależności zaczynała ją irytować.  
Niechby się wreszcie zdecydował.  
\- Wkurzasz mnie – oświadczyła, nadal siedząc mu na podołku i z fascynacją obserwując,  
jak przygryza wargi, nie przestając błądzić dłonią po jej nagim ramieniu. – Chcesz czy nie?  
\- Chcę – wypalił, przygarniając ją do siebie i niemal miażdżąc wargi w gwałtownym  
pocałunku. – Jesteś jak opium, słodka i uzależniająca…  
\- Ale? – wymruczała domyślnie gdzieś pomiędzy łapaniem jednego a drugiego oddechu. –  
Wolisz coś mocniejszego? LSD? Kokę? Coś, czym szprycował cię ten twój cholerny poprzedni  
właściciel?  
Spojrzał na nią niemalże z desperacją i pokręcił głową, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć, że  
nie chodzi mu o tego, czego chce, ale o to, czego nie chce, a mianowicie nie chce być niczyją  
zabawką. Meredith zmrużyła oczy, usiłując zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi i nagle odsunęła się  
aż na skraj łóżka, szukając czegoś pośród sterty rzeczy, póki nie wyciągnęła kilku apaszek z  
surowego jedwabiu i nie wcisnęła mu ich do ręki.  
\- Masz – burknęła. – Domyślam się, czego ci trzeba.  
Oczy replikanta pociemniały jak pochmurniejące niebo. Przełknął, mnąc w palcach  
jedwabne skrawki i tężejąc na samą myśl o tym, co dla niego zaplanowała. A miał nadzieję, że  
była ulepiona z innej gliny niż pozostali…  
\- Chcesz mnie związać, żebym nie uciekł? – spytał głucho. – Czy zakneblować, żebym nic  
już nie mówił? A może jedno i drugie?  
\- Nie, mój ty domyślny kochanku – Meredith uniosła oczy ku niebu, przesłoniętemu  
kilkoma tonami budynku, nocą i wałem deszczowych chmur. – To ty masz związać mnie.  
Potrzeba nam odwrócenia ról.  
Padła na poduszki z rozrzuconymi rękoma, sięgając w tył, ku ozdobnie kutemu zagłówkowi  
łóżka i balustradkom podtrzymującym baldachim.  
\- Dalej, przejmij kontrolę nad sytuacją i zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie – zaproponowała,  
wyzywająco unosząc podbródek. - I nie mów, że o tym nie marzyłeś.  
Ross zastygł na chwilę z niezbyt mądrym wyrazem twarzy, który powoli ustąpił miejsca  
leciutkiemu uśmiechowi i czemuś na kształt obietnicy w rozjarzonych do świetlistej zieleni  
oczach. Przygryzł wargi, skłaniając głowę coraz niżej i niżej ku leżącej z wyciągniętymi rękoma  
dziewczynie.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – pochylił się, pieszczotliwie wiodąc ręką po jej brzuchu, boku, uniesionym  
ramieniu, a w końcu zamykając palce wokół szczupłego nadgarstka.  
\- Niezupełnie, kiedy pytasz w ten sposób – przyznała z pewną dozą niepewności, ale nie  
zmieniła pozycji, czekając na co się zdecyduje.  
Mrugnięcie okiem i już motał jedwab wokół prętów rozkładających się na kształt skrzydeł  
u wezgłowia i kutych w nieprawdopodobnie roślinne ornamenty, nie nazbyt ciasno, ale i nie  
nazbyt lekko. Zawisł nad nią niczym ptak drapieżny, z bliska wpatrując się w pociemniałe  
do czerni tęczówki i zszedł niżej, muskając ustami policzki, nos, usta, podbródek, szyję i  
zagłębienie obojczyka. Opierał się na rękach, więc jedynie jego wargi dotykały skóry, kusząc,  
prowokując, ale nie spełniając obietnic, a kiedy Meredith uniosła biodra, by poczuć go bliżej,  
przytrzymał ją nie do końca delikatnie.  
\- Bądź grzeczna, bo wykorzystam więcej szaliczków.  
\- Ross - mruknęła niemal z groźbą.  
\- Sama tego chciałaś – prychnął, dalej torturując ją leciutkimi, dotknięciami, jakże  
niedostatecznymi. Muśnięcie tu, muśniecie tam, spojrzenie na jego napięte, chętne ciało, tak  
bliskie, a jednocześnie tak nieosiągalne i Meredith zaczęła szarpać jedwabne więzy i wić się  
na łóżku w wysoce nieprzyzwoity sposób. Nadaremnie. Mogłaby przysiąc, że w kocich oczach  
tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia, gdy uchylał się przed jej próbami.  
\- Dotknij mnie – zażądała, niebaczna na fakt, że miała zapomnieć o rozkazywaniu. –  
Dotknij, sukinsynu, bo pożałujesz…  
Pochylił się niżej, prawie dotykając ustami jej ust.  
\- Musisz poprosić – wyszeptał.  
Meredith zamarła, czując się jak mysz złapana w pułapkę, której serce bije w przyspieszonym  
rytmie. Dzieliły ich centymetry. Wystarczyło podnieść się lekko, by poczuć go przy sobie,  
sięgnąć po to, co i tak należało do niej, wymóc, sprowokować, zażądać. Ale przecież nie mogła  
tego zrobić.  
\- Proszę – poprosiła ostrożnie, czując jak jej ciało płonie. – Proszę, błagam, zaklinam cię,  
dotknij mnie…  
\- Będziesz grzeczna?  
\- Będę tak grzeczna, jak tylko sobie życzysz…  
Przerwał torturę, przylegając do niej ciaśniej, ocierając się całym ciałem, a jednocześnie  
kontynuując wędrówkę ust po wszelkich kobiecych zagłębieniach i wypukłościach. Zęby  
skubnęły koronki, ciepły oddech owiał złączenie ud, język zanurkował głębiej i zaczął bawić  
się w chowanego, a Meredith zadrżała i jęknęła, jednocześnie chcąc i nie chcąc się odsunąć.  
Jego dłonie przytrzymywały ją na miejscu, palce błądziły po nagrzanej skórze, pieszcząc nie  
tylko nabrzmiałe piersi, ale i delikatną skórę na udach i pośladkach, zapędzając się dalej, niżby  
sobie tego życzyła, badając, sprawdzając, penetrując.  
\- Ross, dlaczego… – jęknęła, próbując się wyswobodzić, podczas gdy zdradzieckie ciało  
samo wypychało biodra ku górze i rzucało się w jego objęcia spragnione, niecierpliwe i myślące  
jedynie o spełnieniu. Biorąc pod uwagę, czym zajęte były jego usta i język, nie oczekiwała  
odpowiedzi, a chwilę później zapomniała, o co pytała. Przez sekundę zapomniała również, jak  
się oddycha, wijąc się i prężąc pod nim niczym piskorz, w jednej chwili błagając o mocniejszy  
dotyk, by w drugiej błagać o pozostawienie nadwrażliwego miejsca w spokoju. Język  
posłusznie przeniósł się wyżej, zataczając koła na drżącym podbrzusza, brzuchu i piersiach,  
ssąc, podgryzając i zostawiając po sobie soczyste ślady.  
\- Czy nie mieliśmy sprawić przyjemności tobie? – wydyszała Meredith, na wpół z  
pretensją.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że to nie sprawiło mi przyjemności? – zaśmiał się, zdawałoby się całkowicie  
pochłonięty łagodzeniem podgryzień delikatnymi liźnięciami. – A poza tym kto powiedział,  
że na tym koniec?  
\- Nie ja – zgodziła się, szeroko otwierając oczy, gdy gwałtownie zmienił pozycję, klękając  
między jej rozsuniętymi nogami i unosząc je tak wysoko, że nagle połowicznie zawisła w  
powietrzu, opierając się o jego ramiona.  
Nie spytał o pozwolenie, ani nie zawahał, wchodząc w nią jednym płynnym pchnięciem i  
zatrzymując się na moment, nim pchnął ponownie i ponownie. Meredith niemal krzyknęła,  
bardziej z zaskoczenia niż dyskomfortu, wrażliwa na najlżejszy dotyk, a co dopiero na ten  
zmasowany atak. Kurczowo zacisnęła palce na jedwabnych szmatkach, czując drobne kropelki  
potu spływające nie tylko po czole, ale i piersiach. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że poddanie się  
czyjejś woli może być tak rozkosznie obezwładniające. Henri-Louis nie miał nad nią takiej  
władzy, nawet gdy próbował wymusić uległość słodkimi słówkami i brutalną siłą jednocześnie.  
Na słówka była odporna, a przed siłą potrafiła się obronić (przynajmniej dopóki nie była  
przywiązana). Ross brał ją tak jak chciał, ale w głębi ducha wiedziała, że nigdy nie zrobiłby jej  
krzywdy, ani nie wymusił niczego, czego by później żałowała.  
Nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od jego twarzy, pociemniałych do brunatnej zieleni oczu,  
rozchylonych ust, napiętych ścięgien na szyi, nieposkromionego pragnienia. Poruszał się w  
niej na podobieństwo tłoku, wprawiającego w ruch skomplikowaną maszynerię. Głęboko,  
mocno, lecz nie za szybko, za każdym ruchem uderzając w punkt, który jak za wciśnięciem  
guzika wywoływał rezonans w całym osłabionym ciele.  
Oddech Meredith przyspieszył, rumieniec rozlał się daleko poza policzki i szyję. Skurcz i  
rozluźnienie, stymulujące nie tylko ją, ale i jego, popchnęły go na skraj. Przyspieszył, gubiąc  
rytm, ale nie siłę uderzenia. Wyszła mu naprzeciw, raz jeszcze podrzucając biodra w górę i  
przyjmując go w siebie tak głęboko, że niemal zabolało. Chciała, by zatracił się w przyjemności.  
Widziała, jak zmienia się wyraz jego twarzy, słyszała jak traci oddech i czuła jak napełnia  
ją niczym deszcz spragnioną ziemię, lecz nie była w stanie powiedzieć, które z nich jęknęło  
głośniej, ani bardziej ochryple.  
Nic to, że kiedy w końcu pozwolił jej opaść na łóżko, naciągnięte mięśnie nóg drżały,  
podobnie jak reszta ciała, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem przywiązanych do zagłówka rąk.  
Koił ją delikatnymi dotknięciami, czym prędzej sięgając do jedwabnych więzów i uwalniając z  
niewoli. Był tak znużony, że przez chwilę nie potrafił rozplątać supłów na i tak nadwerężonych  
nadgarstkach. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie, szukając choćby niemego potwierdzenia, że nie  
przekroczył niewidzialnej granicy i nie zasłużył sobie na karę. Przez większość życia kary  
spotykały go za o wiele mniejsze, a nawet urojone przewinienia, więc trudno było mu oczekiwać  
czegoś innego. Jednak Meredith była leciutko obolała, ale z pewnością nie rozgniewana. Raczej  
zaspokojona i przyjemnie zmęczona.  
\- Byłam na tyle grzeczna, że teraz mogę się przytulić? – spytała, tak czy inaczej przytulając  
się i opierając głowę w zagłębieniu jego obojczyka, z nosem opartym o piegowatą szyję.  
\- Nie… nie jesteś zła? – upewnił się, ostrożnie przytulając ją wolną ręką i na oślep poszukując  
skrawka kapy, by móc ją na nich naciągnąć.  
\- Przecież sama chciałam, prawda? – zaśmiała się cicho, nie odrywając ust od jego szyi i  
łaskocząc wciąż leciutko posiniaczoną skórę oddechem. – A powiadają, uważaj o co prosisz,  
bo to dostaniesz. Nie, nie jestem zła. I mam nadzieję, że ty też nie.  
\- Ja?  
\- Ja, ty, my, nie oni – wymruczała sennie i bez większego sensu Meredith. – Śpijmy już. Jutro  
mój wielki dzień…


	3. Only this, dear, it's goodbye

Galeria „Lion D’Or” mieściła się w oszklonym wielokącie, który przypominał nieoszlifowany  
diament lub zamarzniętą bryłę lodu. Widać było wszystkie cztery kondygnacje budynku, a  
właściwie byłyby widać, gdyby deszcz spływający po przezroczystych ścianach nie zniekształcał  
obrazu. Z poziomu rozjarzonej neonami i jednocześnie tonącej w wilgotnym mroku ulicy  
wystawione w galerii eksponaty i obrazy zdawały się zdeformowane, jakby w ich przypadku  
surrealizm połączył się z impresjonizmem, z odrobiną kubizmu na dodatek.  
Poruszający się po holach ludzie przypominali rozmyte, barwne kształty - ryby pływające  
w ogromnym akwarium. Były pośród nich pomarańczowe błazenki, ogniste cherubinki,  
akwamarynowe mandarynki oraz mnóstwo szaro-srebrzystej drobnicy poruszającej się  
w ławicach - tłustych makreli, delikatnych soli i najzwyklejszych śledzi. Obok przepływały  
ubarwione o wiele skromniej rybki piloty – towarzyszący im replikanci, a w głębinach  
przesuwali morscy drapieżcy – rekiny u władzy jak brat Meredith, Jeffrey, płaszczki, trujące,  
galaretowate meduzy i mureny pokroju Henri-Louisa.  
Sama Meredith czuła się niczym skrzydlica, chociaż obcisłej kremowej sukni nie ozdabiały  
jadowe kolce, a mnóstwo długich, brązowych piór, muskających dziewczynę po nagich  
ramionach i łaskoczących w odsłoniętą szyję. Bransoletki z drobnych, dropiatych piórek otaczały  
nadgarstki i stukały o siebie koralikami. W ciemne włosy, spięte na czubku głowy jedwabną  
szarfą, miała wsunięte dwa ozdobne grzebienie z jadeitu, bardziej zielone niż oczy Rossa. Nie  
zrezygnowała z pokrytego dziwacznymi ornamentami zegarka na łańcuszku, chowającego się  
w głębokim, hiszpańskim dekolcie pierzastej sukni. Ołówkowy krój sukni i upięte w kok włosy,  
a przede wszystkim buty z wężowej skórki na niebotycznie wysokich koturnach dodawały jej  
wzrostu. Cała była zielono-brązowa, a leciutko skośny kształt czekoladowych oczu podkreślały  
wyraziste, rdzawe kreski, sięgające skroni na kształt rozłożonych skrzydeł. Mimo to żałowała,  
że ma na sobie pióra, a nie kolce z jadem, zwłaszcza podczas rozmów z niektórymi gośćmi.  
Na wystawie rzeźb panny Jaquet pojawili się goście zaproszeni, jak i nie zaproszeni,  
niewielka garstka naprawdę zainteresowanych jej pracami, znajomi z Akademii Sztuk Pięknych,  
marszandzi, snobistyczni przedstawiciele elity towarzyskiej, którzy o sztuce mieli blade pojęcie,  
ale nadrabiali to kilkoma wykutymi na pamięć frazesami, dziennikarze i krytycy, patrycjusze  
przyciągnięci blaskiem nazwiska oraz tacy, którym zawsze udawało się wprosić na wszelkiego  
rodzaju rauty, by poczuć się kimś ważnym i najeść za darmo.  
Ludziom, prócz replikantów towarzyszyła prawdziwa menażeria ulubionych zwierząt - od  
jaszczurek, gryzoni, kotów, psów i ptaków, które Meredith od biedy mogła zrozumieć, po lwy,  
lamparty i jednego niedźwiedzia, którego zrozumieć nie potrafiła i na wszelki wypadek wolała  
trzymać się od niego z daleka, a na samą myśl, że mógłby zahaczyć o jedną z jej rzeźb, cierpła  
jej skóra. Na szczęście niedźwiedź, maskotka jednego z senatorów, był zainteresowany przede  
wszystkim rybnymi przekąskami, przygotowanymi przez „Tech Noir”, firmę cateringową  
współpracującą z galerią Caroun Kardashian, która wyraźnie dostosowała się do ogólnego  
wrażenia akwarium i deszczu spływającego za oknami. Kelnerzy krążyli ze srebrnymi tacami  
zastawionymi kalmarami na sałacie, tartinkami z łososiem, krewetkami w cieście piwnym,  
doradą w cebulowej pierzynce i ośmiornicą w babeczkach w sosie koperkowym.  
Meredith musiała przyznać, że ośmiornica przyrządzona dzień wcześniej przez replikanta  
była smaczniejsza, chociaż mogła być niesprawiedliwa, bo ledwo przełknęła jedną babeczkę.  
Zbyt się denerwowała, żeby chciało jej się jeść. Za to chętnie napiłaby się wytrawnego rieslinga  
lub ciężkiego tokaju (wszystko jedno czego, byle procentowego), ale starała się opanować  
własne zapędy alkoholowe. Tym niemniej wysłała Rossa po coś do picia, mając nadzieję, że się  
zapomni i przyniesie jej kieliszek szampana.  
Z drugiej strony, nie był to najlepszy pomysł. I tak ledwo poruszała się na zbyt wysokich  
koturnach, a wąska, udrapowana piórami suknia krępowała jej ruchy niczym syreni ogon.  
Tymczasem za namową Caroun powinna z uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy krążyć wśród  
zebranych, wymieniać uściski i fałszywe całusy oraz chłonąć nie zawsze trafione komplementy  
i zawoalowane uszczypliwości. Przy okazji usłyszała, że jest „poszukiwaczem enigmatycznych  
fantasmagorii zakodowanych wewnątrz animalistycznych alegorii”, a jej rzeźby pozostają  
„przyczynkiem do zadumy nad kruchością konstrukcji bytu” i „odkrywają meandry tajemnic  
ukrytych pod warstwami zmęczonego gorączką życia”. Ciekawe, czy odnosiło się do Kota  
z Cheshire czy Pegaza? Pomyśleć, że chciała jedynie zawrzeć w nich odrobinę tęsknoty za  
dawnym światem i wolnością.  
Ascetyczne lampy galerii rzucały punktowe światła na rzeźby, uwypuklając ich fakturę i  
złożoność, oświetlały zepchnięte pod ściany stoliki z przekąskami i stojącą na środku holu  
pannę Jaquet, podczas gdy przepływający obok goście, replikanci i zwierzęcy pupile pojawiali  
się i znikali w półmroku niczym aktorzy na scenie. Wśród nich Meredith dostrzegła własnego  
brata, podchodzącego do niej w świcie złożonej z dwóch ochroniarzy i najnowszej zabaweczki,  
o tak doskonale symetrycznych rysach i kształtach, że „złoty środek” Leonardo da Vinci  
zarumieniłby się ze wstydu. Jej niebieskie oczy miały nieprawdopodobny, turkusowy odcień,  
a pełne usta podkreślała równie turkusowa szminka. Perfekcję psuła jedynie cienka, metalowa  
obręcz na szyi dziewczyny. Jeffrey rzecz jasna nie miał na sobie obroży, za to srebrzystą, łuskowatą  
marynarkę, dopasowane barwą spodnie i odpowiednio chłodny wyraz twarzy. Starszy brat  
od zawsze przypominał jej zimną, drapieżną rybę, zwłaszcza z uwagi na nieruchome, lekko  
wypukłe spojrzenie szarych tęczówek.  
\- Imponujące – powiedział głosem wypranym z jakiejkolwiek emocji, podchodząc z  
pękatym kieliszkiem brandy w wypielęgnowanej dłoni. – Doskonałe.  
\- Moje rzeźby? – spytała ciut kpiąco Meredith, unosząc jedną brew. – Brandy? Czy ja?  
Jeffrey niedbale machnął ręka, ogarniając całość wernisażu i kłębiących się wokół ludzi i  
nie-ludzi.  
\- Te tłumy – wyjaśnił, robiąc sobie krótką przerwę, by upić łyk bursztynowego płynu. – Kto  
by pomyślał, że mamy w metropolii tylu miłośników sztuki…  
\- Nie mamy – stwierdziła cierpko Meredith, mając ogromną ochotę przejąć kieliszek i wypić  
zawartość jednym haustem. – Zadziałała magia naszego nazwiska.  
Skinął głową, przyjmując jej słowa do wiadomości i oddał brandy towarzyszącej mu  
replikantce w turkusowej sukni, która przejęła kieliszek, jakby był najświętszą relikwią.  
\- A propos nazwiska – zawiesił głos senior rodu Jaquetów (ojciec zmarł przed pięcioma  
laty, pozostawiając mu prowadzenie koncernu). – Może starczy tej zabawy w wielką artystkę i  
wrócisz do domu? Matka by się ucieszyła…  
W tym momencie przy boku Meredith pojawił się Ross, podając jej szklaneczkę soku z  
cytrusów. Ochroniarz Jeffrey’a poruszył się niespokojnie, a Jaquet obrzucił replikanta spojrzeniem  
pełnym zastanowienia, rejestrując śnieżnobiałą koszulę i czarne spodnie, gojące się blizny na  
twarzy, podgoloną głowę, jak i brak obroży, po której został jedynie jaśniejszy ślad na skórze.  
\- Z pewnością – przytaknęła Meredith, przejmując szklaneczkę ze stukotem koralikowych  
bransoletek i wymieniając z Rossem spojrzenia pod tytułem „a alkohol gdzie?” kontra „nie  
dzisiaj”. – Zapewne dlatego jej tutaj nie widzę.  
\- Jest na posiedzeniu Rady – odparł powoli Jeffrey, zawahał się i dodał przyciszonym  
głosem. – Nie wszyscy mają czas na beztroskie zabawy, mała. W mieście doszło do pewnych  
niepokojów.  
\- Niepokojów? – powtórzyła Meredith, zdziwiona podenerwowaniem słyszalnym w  
głosie brata. Myślała, że Jeffrey, jak każda zimnokrwista ryba, nie potrafi się denerwować.  
– Społecznych? Klasowych? Religijnych?  
\- Raczej technicznych – uściślił, rzucając ostre spojrzenie dziewczynie w błękitnej sukni,  
która natychmiast odeszła na bok w towarzystwie jednego z ochroniarzy. Drugi założył ręce na  
piersi, dając do zrozumienia, że nigdzie się nie ruszy. – Chodzi o replikantów.  
\- Ross… – powiedziała półgłosem Meredith, spoglądając na niego znacząco.  
Replikant poczuł się, jakby go spoliczkowała, ale posłusznie odstąpił i stanął dalej, tuż obok  
rzeźby pegaza rozpościerającego metalowe skrzydła aż pod samą przeszkloną ścianę, jakby  
chciał wydostać się na deszcz i mrok (na jego grzbiecie z paper mache wciąż widniał ślad  
spalenizny). Minęła ich grupka kolorowych jak rajskie ptaki patrycjuszek, które nie zwróciły  
na rzeźbę najmniejszej uwagi, a za nimi kobieta w wydekoltowanej, gotyckiej sukni,  
która ciągnęła na smyczy czarną panterę, zajęta rozmową ze starszym mężczyzną w białym  
surducie – ci ostatni wyglądali jakby grali w monochromatycznym filmie. Podobnie jak Ross,  
ubrany w czarne spodnie i białą koszulę.  
Stąd nie do końca słyszał rozmowę Meredith z bratem, ale widział, że nie przebiegała  
najspokojniej. A więc tak wyglądał Jeffrey Jaquet.... Gdyby Roy wiedział, że stanie z nim twarzą  
w twarz, zapewne zleciłby mu misję samobójczą. Może powinien był. Poczuł, że ręce same  
zaciskają mu się w pieści i opanował się z najwyższym trudem. Nie ten moment, nie to miejsce.  
Najpierw muszą uporać się z impulsami sterującymi obrożami, nad czym pracowali od ponad  
pół roku. Nad czym on pracował od pół roku.  
Jeffrey tłumaczył coś siostrze, na pozór spokojny, chociaż między brwiami pojawiła  
mu się pionowa zmarszczka, a linia ramion odzianych w łuskową marynarkę wyraźnie się  
napięła. Replikantka o turkusowych oczach i takiejż szmince stała nieopodal, bez ruchu, jakby  
wyczerpały jej się baterie i czekała na doładowanie w blasku Króla Słońce. Ochroniarz tkwił  
w miejscu niewzruszony jak skała, o którą rozbijali się przechodzący. Meredith potrząsnęła  
głową raz i drugi, co zagroziło konstrukcji z upiętych włosów, chyba nie do końca przekonana  
słowami Jeffrey’a, ale coraz bardziej niespokojna. Odruchowo zerknęła na stojącego przy pegazie  
zielonookiego replikanta, przyjrzała mu się baczniej, jakby dostrzegła w nim tykającą bombę  
zegarową, po czym ponownie pochyliła się w stronę brata i wychyliła zawartość szklaneczki z  
sokiem, krzywiąc się na brak procentów. Kremowo-brązowe pióra sukni zaszeleściły i musnęły  
jej szyję, wirując dookoła głębokiego dekoltu i ramion. Ross odetchnął kilka razy, wciąż  
próbując się uspokoić i w końcu ruszył na poszukiwanie mocniejszego trunku – Meredith  
wyraźnie go potrzebowała.  
Cóż, wyglądało na to, że rosnące wrzenie wśród replikantów nie pozostało niezauważone.  
Niedobrze, ale z drugiej strony nie dało się go ukryć na wiek wieków. I tak Rada nie miała pojęcia o  
skali zjawiska, ani niemal podświadomym powiązaniu między mrówkami robotnicami w wielkim  
ulu metropolii. Ross szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał owo oczekiwanie, unoszące się w powietrzu  
niczym feromony, widział je w nieprawdopodobnie turkusowych oczach replikantki towarzyszącej  
Jeffrey’owi i w nerwowych ruchach kelnerów. Niepokój, wyczekiwanie, nadzieja, niechęć.  
Pochłonięty myślami nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty, widząc przed sobą elegancką sylwetkę  
mężczyzny w złocistym surducie z wyłogami, ze starannie przystrzyżoną brodą, któremu  
towarzyszył nie mniej stylowy pies – smukły chart rosyjski z wysadzaną rubinami obrożą na  
szyi. Pies warknął nieprzyjaźnie, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, pokazując białe, zbyt ostre zęby  
i niby niechcący zagrodził replikantowi drogę, zręcznym manewrem  
przypierając go do przezroczystej ściany. Ross poczuł się jak zawieszony w próżni – za  
plecami miał tylko ciemność i deszcz, od których oddziałała go cienka warstwa hartowanego  
szkła. Momentalnie spuścił wzrok, woląc widzieć przed sobą błyszczące mosiężne guziki  
na ręcznie haftowanej kamizelce aniżeli piwne, lecz chłodne jak polerowane kamyki oczy  
Leschonta. Nie był to dobry wybór, jako że spojrzał prosto na pysk charta, tak ostry, że można  
było pokaleczyć się od samego patrzenia. Pies warknął od niechcenia. Oczywiście.  
\- Kogóż ja widzę? – spytał przeciągle Henri-Louis, wyciągając dłoń i nie znoszącym  
sprzeciwu gestem chwytając replikanta za podbródek, by zmusić do uniesienia głowy. – Moja  
ulubiona kicia. Kotek Terry’ego.  
Ross zacisnął zęby i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. W jego własnych pojawił się błysk gniewu,  
nie strachu. Zawsze to jakaś odmiana.  
\- Ani twój ani Terry’ego – powiedział głosem zduszonym od tłumionej furii. – Terry nie  
żyje. Więc. Mnie. Puść.  
W domyśle zabrzmiało „jeśli nie chcesz być martwy, tak jak on”.  
\- O ho, ho – mruknął Henri-Louis z rozbawieniem, nie zabierając ręki. – Kotek się  
rozzuchwalił. Zapomniałeś już nasze wspólne zabawy?  
\- Nie.  
Każde uderzenie było jak użądlenie osy, przenikliwe, palące i nie odchodzące w niepamięć.  
Rozlewało się po skórze i pod nią niczym roztopiona rtęć. Odrętwienie nie przychodziło,  
nie nadążało, odwoływane kolejnym spazmem. Miał wrażenie, że ból rozpina się po nim jak  
pajęczyna i zapuszcza korzenie do samego wnętrza. Oplata go jak kolczastymi pędami, wnikając  
w każdą załom, który uda mu się znaleźć, aż w końcu, zniecierpliwiony oporem, stwarza sobie  
nowe szczeliny w murszejącym murze. Boże, jak bardzo chciałby stracić przytomność.  
Chart zawarczał głośniej i zaskowyczał, zepchnięty na bok obcasem z wężowej skórki.  
Meredith nie była zbyt delikatna lub nie przepadała za pupilem Leschonta. Mogła także być  
nieco zirytowana niecodzienną rozmową z bratem, niewygodą przyciasnej sukni z piórami,  
chwilowym zniknięciem Rossa bądź samą obecnością Henri-Louisa. W każdym razie oberwało  
się psu, który podkulił ogon i schował się za nogami pana.  
\- Możesz go puścić? – spytała cierpko dziewczyna, znacząco pukając palcem w ramię  
obleczone złotymi epoletami. – Ja nie tykam twojej własności.  
\- Chyba właśnie tknęłaś – zauważył zgodnie z prawdą Henri-Louis, błyskawicznie  
odwracając się od Rossa i pochylając nad chartem, pocieszająco poklepując go po chudym  
pysku. Dobrze, że był w eleganckich, cielistych rękawiczkach, inaczej mógłby się zranić.  
Meredith spojrzała kolejno na replikanta (twarz miał nieruchomą, ale dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść  
– paznokcie wbijały się w skórę do krwi), wytrąconego z równowagi Leschonta i popiskującego  
psa. Zauważyła, że w wysokich butach na koturnach, choć niewygodnych jak diabli, góruje  
nad nimi wszystkimi o dobre kilka centymetrów  
\- Hm, przepraszam – wymruczała bez większej skruchy. – Stał mi na drodze.  
\- Och, ze mną i twoim replikantem było zupełnie tak samo – Henri-Louis raz jeszcze  
pogłaskał przypominającego szkielet psa i spojrzał na nią z ukosa, przybierając zwykły sobie,  
nonszalancki wyraz twarzy. – Stanął na mojej drodze, więc porozmawialiśmy.  
Ross prychnął niemal niesłyszalnie, odsunął się od przeszklonej ściany i instynktownie  
stanął za Meredith, jakby odgradzał się od Leschonta żywą tarczą.  
\- Zbyt blisko – oznajmiła panna Jaquet wieloznacznie, zakładając za ucho niesforny kosmyk  
włosów, który wymknął się spod jadeitowego grzebienia. – I przepraszam za tykanie twojej  
własności. To się nie powtórzy. Swoją drogą, gdzie jest Jill?  
\- Została w pracowni – odparł z dziwnym uśmiechem Henri-Louis, bawiąc się obrożą  
charta i zaciskając ją odrobinę zbyt mocno. Wyprostował się, owijając sobie smycz wokół dłoni  
i zmuszając psa, by stanął napięty jak struna, z maksymalnie wyciągniętą szyją. – Jest niej  
bardzo… przywiązana. Wiesz, szykuję coś niezwykłego na mój wernisaż.  
\- Coś lepszego niż ja, chciałeś powiedzieć? – prychnęła dotknięta do żywego Meredith. Z  
tego, co widziała, jej prace cieszyły się sporym uznaniem – nawet, jeśli połowa odwiedzających  
wystawę nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o sztuce. – Kolejne instalacje z nagimi ciałami w tle?  
\- Masz coś przeciwko nagości? – zdziwił się Henri-Louis, z zastanowieniem dotykając  
palcem ust, jakby chciał powstrzymać się przed zdradzeniem niewypowiedzianej tajemnicy i  
wpatrując się beznamiętnie w Rossa. Ross, zza placów Meredith, odwzajemnił mu się wzrokiem  
pełnym wzgardy.  
\- Nie – powiedziała dziewczyna, aż nadto świadoma tej wymiany spojrzeń. - Mam coś  
przeciwko twojemu zwyczajowi wkomponowania w prace ciał ludzi.  
\- Replikantów – sprostował Henri-Louis, wygładzając zagniecenia na haftowanej złotą nicią  
kamizelce i wkładając kciuk do kieszonki na zegarek, którego w niej nie było.  
\- Ludzi – powtórzyła Meredith twardo. – To klony, nie androidy, a nawet gdyby – nie roboty.  
Wiem coś niecoś na ten temat – moja rodzina od lat zajmuje się inżynierią genetyczną.  
\- Podobnie jak moja – wszedł jej w słowo Leschont, przypominając, że jeśli chodzi o  
koneksje, są sobie równi. – A kiedyś wspólnie konstruowali mechanizmy, takie jak twój  
ulubiony, dziwaczny chronometr, który jak widzę, wciąż nosisz na szyi. Quod si esset in  
generationem revertamur. Też coś. Tak bardzo chciałabyś wrócić w przeszłość?  
\- Daleką – przyznała bez namysłu. – Z dala od tego wszystkiego. Dawno temu.  
Stojący za nią replikant pomyślał, że w przeciwieństwie do panny Jaquet nie tęskni za  
przeszłością. Kojarzyła się wyłącznie z chłodem, bólem i upokorzeniem. Dawno, dawno temu  
nie miało dla niego posmaku szczęśliwej bajki. Wprost przeciwnie.  
\- Chciałabym zobaczyć prawdziwe słońce, las, jezioro, morze… - Meredith wskazała ręką  
za przeszkloną ścianę, jakby jednym gestem mogła rozwiać przesłaniające niebo chmury  
i przebić się przez zadymioną, migającą neonami i nawilgłą metropolię na drugą stronę  
nieistniejącej tęczy. Swoją drogą wszechobecny deszcz padał jakoś mniej intensywniej. Czyżby  
się przejaśniało?  
\- To włącz sobie hologram – przerwał jej brutalnie Henri Louis, z niesmakiem potrząsając  
głową. – Co to za mrzonki? Jednak, trzeba przyznać, że idea morza przemawia i do mnie.  
Dlatego też moje najnowsze rzeźby nawiązują do żeglowania po przestworze oceanu. Być może  
niebiańskiego. Uch, chyba właśnie zdradziłem tajemnicę wystawy.  
W udanym przerażeniu zamknął sobie usta dłonią w rękawiczce, choć widać było, że  
podzielił się wieścią celowo, licząc na błysk zainteresowania i odrobinę zazdrości. Pociągnięty  
za obrożę chart wyciągnął chudą szyję, by dopasować się do skróconej długości smyczy, ale  
nawet nie pisnął.  
\- Budujesz Arkę Noego? – spytała sarkastycznie Meredith, chociaż rzeczywiście ją to  
zainteresowało. – Myślisz, że padający przez czterdzieści lat deszcz nas w końcu zatopi?  
Być może, pomyślał Ross z pozycji widza słuchającego rozmowy dwojga patrycjuszy, być  
może niedługo przyda się wam Arka. O ile zdążycie na nią wsiąść.  
\- Buduję galeony – odpowiedział z pewnym rozmarzeniem Henri-Louis, mrużąc oczy jak  
kot na widok miseczki ze słodką śmietanką. – Żaglowce, Latające Holendry przemierzające  
bezkres wód, z nadzieją na kres drogi, choć z porwanymi żaglami rozpaczy.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że zbytnio naczytałeś się kwiecistych metafor recenzentów – zauważyła  
uprzejmie Meredith. – Proszę cię, porwane żagle rozpaczy?  
\- Gdybym się naczytał recenzji, powiedziałbym, że moje postacie wtapiają się w turpistyczne  
otoczenie, dźwięcząc niczym zestrojone instrumenty i przedstawiają całkowitą habituację  
poczucia grozy wobec traumy finalnego aktu – wytknął Henri-Louis, w końcu zauważając, że  
zbyt mocno skrócił smycz i poluzowując ją nieznacznie. Chart wstrząsnął wysadzaną rubinami  
obrożą i usiadł z wdziękiem, podwijając pod siebie kudłaty ogon.  
\- Czyli czytasz – westchnęła dziewczyna z politowaniem.  
\- Mile łechcą moje ego – przyznał dwuznacznie Leschont. Jego wzrok znowu powędrował w  
stronę Rossa, stojącego za Meredith jak czarno-biały cień. – Twój replikant przydałby mi się do  
koncepcji. Ma w sobie coś z nadziei na kres drogi i porwanych żagli rozpaczy, nieprawdaż?  
\- Prawdaż – Meredith zerknęła za siebie, przypominając sobie słowa Jeffrey’a. Niepokoje.  
Podskórne wrzenie. Możliwy bunt. A przecież Ross bywał dziwną mieszanką pokory i przekory  
i czasami znikał na całe godziny. – Niestety, mnie także przydaje się do koncepcji.  
\- A nie będziemy sobie wyrywać zabawki – zgodził się Henri-Louis z nonszalancją.  
\- Nie będziemy sobie wyrywać mojej zabawki – podkreśliła Meredith.  
Ross chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie otworzył usta i zamknął je bezdźwięcznie.  
W tej samej chwili jedna z dziennikarek w obcisłym lateksowym kombinezonie, który  
bardziej pasowałby do domu uciech aniżeli na wernisaż, przerwała rozmowę panny Jaquet  
ze spadkobiercą rodu Leschontów i wtargnęła w ich przestrzeń osobistą, podtykając dyktafon  
pod sam nos Meredith.  
\- Czy mogę napisać, że uwalnia pani w widzach wewnętrzne libido? – spytała ni z gruszki  
ni z pietruszki, podkręcając głośność nagrania.  
\- Nie – niemal warknęła Meredith, marząc o tym, by tak jak brat poruszać się w towarzystwie  
rosłych ochroniarzy, którzy uchroniliby ją przed natręctwem gości.  
Jednak dziennikarka w lateksie nie odpuściła, przysuwając się bliżej i niemal depcząc po  
piórach okalających dół obcisłej sukni. Znudzony Henri-Louis wzruszył ramionami, zakręcił  
się na pięcie i pociągając za sobą wychudzonego psa, wtopił się w barwny tłum. Ross także  
postanowił zejść wszystkim z oczu i wymamrotał, że pójdzie po coś do picia. Osaczona przez  
dziennikarkę Meredith próbowała go zatrzymać, ale zniknął jej z pola widzenia, przesłonięty  
przez niedźwiedzia. Niedźwiedzia! Posłane za nim groźne spojrzenie, zapewniające, że  
porozmawiają sobie później, utknęło w gęstym, rudobrązowym futrze.  
Przez kilka kolejnych godzin wystawa w Lion D’Or trwała w najlepsze. Jeffrey wrócił  
do rezydencji Jaquetów, zaszczycając siostrę jeszcze jedną rozmową przeprowadzoną w  
znacznie spokojniejszym tonie, zachwycona sukcesem wernisażu Caroun Kardashian zbierała  
zamówienia od zaprzyjaźnionych galerii i marszandów, owoce morza i trunki znikały ze  
srebrnych tac. Wraz z coraz większą ilością wypitego alkoholu rzeźby Meredith zyskiwały na  
wartości i otaczało ją coraz większe grono pochlebców, a sącząca się w tle muzyka Vangelisa  
usypiała. „For our love is such pain and such pleasure, and I’ll treasure till I die” śpiewał Don  
Percival, zgodnie z odczuciami większości gości. Drobny deszcz za przeszklonymi ścianami  
galerii przycichł, pozostawiając po sobie mokre, rozmazane szyby. Chmury rozstąpiły się  
jak Morze Czerwone i wysoko na niebie można było dostrzec zimne punkciki gwiazd. Gdyby  
ktoś pofatygował się, by spojrzeć w górę.  
Meredith marzyła o kieliszku wina, wciąż trzymając się w karbach, suknia zbytnio obciskała  
ją w biodrach, buty na koturnach stawały się coraz mniej wygodne i było jej odrobinę niedobrze  
w ludzko-zwierzęcym tłumie, pośród zbyt głośnych rozmów, popiskiwań i powarkiwań,  
nieprawdziwych komplementów i teatralnych gestów. Czarę goryczy przelało, gdy uzmysłowiła  
sobie, że od dłuższego czasu nie widziała swojego replikanta. Dawno temu miał przynieść jej  
coś do picia, da Bóg, alkoholowego. Nie przyniósł. Od pewnego czasu przyzwyczaiła się, że był  
u jej boku, kiedy go potrzebowała i trzymał się w pobliżu, kiedy nie zwracała na niego uwagi.  
Tymczasem teraz straciła go z oczu, nie wiedzieć na jak długo. Jeżeli znowu zniknął gdzieś w  
swoich tajemniczych sprawach, pozostawiając ją na pastwę wystawowych rekinów, chyba go  
zamorduje. Tępym nożem, żeby bardziej bolało.  
Ponownie pomyślała o ostrzeżeniach brata i skrzywiła się, jakby nadgryzła kwaśną cytrynę.  
W sumie nie dziwiłaby się replikantom, gdyby w końcu się zbuntowali, ale czy akurat musiał  
się buntować Ross? Po czym z ukłuciem niepokoju uświadomiła sobie, że równie długo jak  
replikanta nie widziała Henri-Louisa. Henri-Louisa, który patrzył na Rossa jak kot na złapaną  
w pułapkę mysz, abstrahując od faktu, że z nich dwóch to Ross był bardziej „koci”. Niepokój  
umocnił się i zakiełkował, a Meredith gwałtownie odstawiła szklankę z niedopitym sokiem  
(bez kropli alkoholu – za jakie grzechy?) i nie zważając na pytający wzrok Caroun Kardashian,  
z którą teoretycznie rozmawiała, ruszyła do wyjścia, po drodze zrzucając z nóg buty na  
koturnach, niech będą przeklęte do siódmego pokolenia włącznie. Młody Leschont bywał  
nieobliczalny i zazwyczaj dostawał to, czego chciał. Jeśli i tym razem postanowił zdobyć to, na  
co miał ochotę, a czego Meredith nie chciała mu dobrowolnie oddać, nie ręczyła za siebie…  
…  
Światło było zamglone, kontury nieostre, a świat widziany spoza zwężonych w szparki oczu  
zamazany jak przetarty niecierpliwą ręką malarza. Ross z trudem uchylił kolejny milimetr  
powiek, ciężkich niczym ołowiane pokrywy. Oczy łzawiły i piekły, w głowie szumiał rój  
szerszeni, a wyschnięty przełyk domagał się choćby kropli wody. Czuł się ciężki i nieważki  
jednocześnie.  
Z trudem podniósł głowę i przetoczył nią z boku na bok, jakby to mogło pomóc w  
wyostrzeniu obrazu. Zastygł, wpatrując się we własną rękę, oddaloną o kilka centymetrów od  
twarzy, wyciągniętą pod dziwnym kątem i owiniętą drutem kolczastym. Nic nie rozumiejąc,  
wpatrywał się w krople krwi skapujące z miejsc, gdzie kolce przebiły skórę i zagłębiły się w  
ciele. Na razie bezboleśnie. Cały był odrętwiały jak kawał drewna, co chwilowo wydawało  
się prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Jednak owo błogosławieństwo bezczuciowości powoli  
ustępowało, podobnie jak zawroty głowy i zamglone widzenie. Ból był niewyraźny i stłumiony,  
ale zaczynał dobiegać go zewsząd.  
Odkaszlnął i spróbował coś powiedzieć, bez skutku. Chciał się poruszyć, a świat zakołysał  
się pod nim niczym pokład statku w czasie sztormu, poskrzypując metalicznie. Jasne światło  
zaczęło razić go w załzawione oczy. Padało prosto z góry – z najeżonego żelazobetonowymi  
prętami sufitu, poprzecinanego wąskimi szczelinami świetlików. W których notabene świeciły  
gwiazdy – niezwykły widok w metropolii. Zamrugał, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, skąd się wziął  
wśród tych betonowych ścian, w dodatku zawieszony na dziwacznej metalowej konstrukcji  
kilka stóp nad ziemią, z ramionami rozpostartymi na podobieństwo skrzydeł, które spływały  
krwią - jaskrawoczerwoną w bezlitosnym świetle jarzeniówek.  
Jedyne co pamiętał to to, że szedł wąskim korytarzykiem na zapleczu galerii Lion D’Or  
\- ciemnawym, suchym i pachnącym farbą. Paki z obrazami stały pod ścianami i wypełniały  
półki metalowych regałów, zagracając i tak ciasne przejście. Wymykanie się z wernisażu nie  
było najlepszym pomysłem, zwłaszcza po rozmowie Meredith z bratem i nieprzyjemnym  
spotkaniu z Leschontem, ale był umówiony z Roy’em i Turtlem – specjalistą od neuroelektroniki  
na tyłach lombardu na Trent Street, należącym do właściciela Turtle’a. Miał nadzieję, że  
Meredith, zaaferowana przyjęciem i gośćmi rojącymi się wokół niej niczym królowej pszczół,  
nie zauważy jego kolejnego zniknięcia. Wracał na główną salę, przez ściany korytarza słyszał  
gwar głosów, przytłumionej swingującej muzyki i brzęk kieliszków, ale nie usłyszał kroków  
za sobą. A powinien. Ukłucie w kark i nagły chłód. A teraz wisiał jak motyl przyszpilony do  
ściany za pomocą wyjątkowo ostrych szpilek.  
Skrzywił się, gdy odrętwienie odpłynęło kolejną falę, a jego miejsce zajęło tępe ćmienie,  
opasujące go żelaznymi obręczami. Bez przenośni. Spojrzał po sobie i zobaczył drut kolczasty  
przypasujący go tego czegoś, na czym wisiał, obejmujący ciało na wysokości klatki piersiowej,  
w pasie i wijący się wokół nóg jak zębate pnącze. Dobrze, że nie czuł go na gardle. Dobrze, że  
nie był całkiem nagi, chociaż podarte spodnie i koszula nie stanowiły większej przeszkody  
dla kolców, z łatwością się przez nie przebijających i barwiących materiał na rdzawo. Bose,  
związane w kostkach stopy opierały się o metalowy występ kilka metrów nad ziemią. Niemal  
czuł jak krew spływa po skórze wąskimi strużkami i kapie na betonową podłogę, tworząc pod  
spodem niewielką kałużę.  
Zapatrzył się w krwawy wzór ciągnący się w dal, jakby ktoś wdepnął w lepką melasę.  
Kolejny rozbryzg zaschniętej i świeżej krwi. Stół z nierdzewnej stali zastawiony nożami,  
tasakami, nożycami do cięcia metalu, bandażami i strzykawkami, dziwnie nie wyglądającymi  
na zastaw pierwszej pomocy. Zębate koła, diabelski młyn, plątanina metalu i plastiku,  
upstrzona niepokojąco organicznymi elementami. Dalej, w zimnym jarzeniowym blasku -  
kolejna konstrukcja przypominająca łódź. Żaglowiec pod ażurowymi żaglami, zardzewiały  
wrak pirackiego statku, galeon uwieńczony rzeźbą kobiety o uniesionych ramionach, z  
pochyloną głową przesłoniętą burzą ciemnych włosów, obwiązaną drutem kolczastym i  
pokrytą brązowiejącymi smugami. Dźwięk, który wydobył się z zaciśniętego gardła Rossa  
nie przypominał ludzkiego. Przez jedną krótką chwilę był pewien, że patrzy na Meredith,  
ale wisząca pod forkasztelem kobieta była drobniejsza i miała o wiele dłuższe włosy, teraz  
zmierzwione i sklejone krwią. Owinięte kolczastym wieńcem z drutu.  
\- Ty na koronę cierniową nie licz – powiedział niemal przepraszająco Henri-Louis,  
pojawiając się w przejściu do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które tonęło w półmroku. – Nie pasuje  
mi do koncepcji.  
\- Do koncepcji – chciał powtórzyć Ross, ale gardło na dobre odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.  
\- Śmierć żeglująca przez przestwór oceanów – dodał rozmarzonym tonem brodaty mężczyzna,  
podwijając mankiety kremowej koszuli, zapewne po to, by ich nie ubrudzić. Złocisty surdut i  
haftowana kamizelka gdzieś zniknęły. Podobnie jak chart, którego popiskiwanie słychać było  
z głębi poddasza. – Cierpienie i samotność. Znaczy się, Jill będzie robiła za cierpienie, a ty za  
samotność. Rozumiem, że w tej chwili czujesz się wystarczająco opuszczony, by dodać klimatu  
mojej instalacji? Wyrwany spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł właścicielki, która zapewne rwie na  
sobie szaty z rozpaczy po twojej stracie? O ile ją w ogóle zauważyła?  
Ross potrząsnął głową, otworzył usta, ale nie zdołał wydusić słowa. Było mu niedobrze.  
\- Nie męcz się – powiedział cierpko Henri-Louis. – Dałem ci coś na zwiotczenie mięśni.  
Dziw, że w ogóle jeszcze oddychasz. Tak więc rozmowa będzie raczej jednostronna. To się  
nazywa monolog, jakbyś nie wiedział.  
Zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości. Podszedł bliżej, spoglądając w górę na zawieszone na  
rękach i splotach drutu kolczastego ciało replikanta i z zastanowieniem przeciągnął dłonią w  
skórkowej rękawiczce wzdłuż jego boku i uda, aż po skrępowane w kostkach bose stopy.  
\- W sumie szkoda – mruknął. – Wykorzystałbym cię do czegoś zupełnie innego, znacznie  
przyjemniejszego - przynajmniej dla mnie, ale jak się domyślasz, nie mamy zbyt wiele  
czasu. Wystawa za tydzień, a ja muszę przyćmić Meredith. Myślisz, że moje galiony zdobędą  
odpowiedni poklask?  
Jednak chyba nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się do ustawionego na środku  
pomieszczenia stołu zastawionego rozmaitymi narzędziami chirurgicznymi i strzykawkami,  
wybierając z przerażającego zestawu niewielki skalpel. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, sprawdził  
ostrość na czubku palca i bez większego namysłu wypróbował go na udzie replikanta. Ciało  
rozeszło się z mlaśnięciem, odsłaniając czerwone mięśnie, białawe ścięgna, rurki naczyń  
krwionośnych i wzmacniające złamaną kość nitki biopolimerowego opatrunku. Ross bardzo  
chciał wrzasnąć, ale udało mu się jedynie wydać z siebie przyduszony skrzek.  
\- Muszę cię wykrwawić – oznajmił rzeczowo Henri-Louis, niemal pieszczotliwym gestem  
przesuwając skalpel niżej i kreśląc nim kolejną krwawą pręgę na skórze. – Na nic mi się zda,  
jeśli zaczniesz gnić na rusztowaniu. Przyda się konserwant i żywica epoksydowa. Nie pochlebia  
ci, że zostaniesz utrwalony na wieki? Mnie by pochlebiało.  
„To sam się zakonserwuj” pomyślał Ross z przebłyskiem czarnego humoru, którego jednak  
nie mógł wyrazić na głos. A może mógł? Leschont nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że od  
dawna faszerowany narkotykami replikant był na nie coraz bardziej odporny.  
\- Mer będzie zachwycona – mówił dalej mężczyzna, bawiąc się skalpelem jak nieznośne  
dziecko zafascynowane wiwisekcją żaby. – Albo i nie, ale nic na to nie poradzi. Zauważyłem, że  
zbytnio się do ciebie przywiązała, podobnie jak ja do Jill. Cóż, niezdrowe związki należy dusić  
w zarodku. Chociaż będzie mi jej brakować… była taka posłuszna.  
Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na kobiecą postać ozdabiającą drugi galeon, po czym lekko  
wydął wargi. Pies w głębi pomieszczenia zawył przeciągle.  
\- Może zbyt posłuszna – dodał Henri-Louis. – Wolę, kiedy moje zabawki mają w sobie  
odrobinę hardości, którą oczywiście należy wybić im z głowy. Tak jak tobie... chociaż przecież  
sensu stricto nie byłeś mój.  
Przeniósł wzrok na Rossa i pokazał zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu.  
\- Całe szczęście Terry nie był sknerą.  
Replikantowi wciąż było niedobrze i nie miało to nic wspólnego ze środkami, jakimi go  
odurzono czy z nadmiernym upustem krwi. Rozcięta wzdłuż kości noga ociekała posoką.  
Owijający go drut kolczasty toczył kolejne strużki. Prawą rękę miał już całkiem czerwoną i  
śliską od krwi. Śliską? Poruszył nią nieznacznie, czując jak kolce wbijają się głębiej w ciało,  
lecz jednocześnie odrobinę przesuwają w górę. Impulsy bólu przebiegły na całej długości od  
nadgarstka po bark, a ciało napięło się jak cięciwa. Choćby miał sobie zedrzeć mięso do kości,  
musi uwolnić rękę. Musi też zyskać na czasie.  
\- Twój – wychrypiał, pochylając głowę, by lepiej widzieć Henri-Louisa. – Chciałem. Być.  
Twój.  
Leschont uniósł brwi, trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej zdziwiony tym, że Rossowi udało się  
przemówić, czy tym, co powiedział.  
\- Wiedziałem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem pełnym samozadowolenia, poklepując replikanta  
po rozoranym udzie niczym chorego psa. – Jesteś dla mnie stworzony. Co ja mówię, w ogóle  
jesteś do tego stworzony, ale w moich rękach byłbyś niczym podatny glina.  
\- Chcę. Być. Twój. – powiedział wyraźniej Ross, przygryzając wargi do krwi. Źrenice zwęziły  
mu się do wąskich, fosforyzujących punkcików. Uwięziona dłoń przesunęła się w splotach  
drutu o kolejne milimetry. I kolejne. Miał nadzieję, że po drodze nie wykrwawi się na śmierć.  
\- Też tego chcę – Henri-Louis podniósł do ust własną, splamioną czerwienią dłoń i  
posmakował krwi Rossa. – Jesteś słodki.  
Kości u nasady dłoni są najszersze, o czym replikant przekonał się osobiście i nad wyraz  
boleśnie. Chyba nie był biblijnym wielbłądem, który przeciśnie się przez ucho igielne. Jeśli  
teraz straci przytomność, nigdy się już nie obudzi.  
\- Zaczynam żałować – wyznał z westchnieniem Leschont, opierając się o umowny szkielet statku  
i poprawiając uchwyt palców na skalpelu. – Ale sam rozumiesz – sztuka wymaga poświęceń.  
\- Rozumiem – warknął Ross, zdecydowanie nie po kociemu.  
Wyswobodził prawą rękę, która wystrzeliła w dół, z siłą imadła zaciskając się na nadgarstku  
Henri-Louisa. Jeden ruch i skalpel zmienił właściciela, momentalnie wracając do pierwszego z  
nich, lecz w zupełnie innej konfiguracji – wbity w gardło aż po rękojeść. Leschont zacharczał  
i odstąpił o krok, bezwładnie wymachując rękoma i wyrywając sobie ostrze z szyi, by odrzucić  
je jak najdalej, co, rzecz jasna, tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Krew z przeciętej tętnicy rozbryznęła  
się fontanną, gdy obracał się wokół własnej osi i padał na cementową podłogę, kurczowo  
zaciskając obciśniętą rękawiczką dłoń na pulsującej ranie.  
Gnany przypływem adrenaliny replikant uwolnił drugą rękę, zawisając całym ciałem na  
drucie kolczastym opasującym mu pierś i pas, ale nie ustając w wysiłkach, żeby się uwolnić.  
Na jego nodze dokonano wiwisekcji, był osłabiony i nafaszerowany nieznanym środkiem, ale  
także o wiele odporniejszy na ból od Henri-Louisa – w końcu miał za sobą lata doświadczeń.  
Krwawiąc z dziesiątek głębszych i płytszych cięć, zdołał wyplątać się ze zwojów drutów i  
zeskoczyć na ochrzczoną jego własną krwią podłogę. Niemal natychmiast nogi ugięły się pod  
nim, a rozchodząca rana uda zakrzyknęła wielkim głosem, ale jakoś utrzymał równowagę.  
Zgarnął ze stołu wąskie ostrze o nieznanym przeznaczeniu, przyskoczył do klęczącego z  
ręką na gardle Henri-Louisa i pchnął go na plecy, przyciskając do splamionego lepką posoką  
podłoża. Jeśli nawet dostrzegł strach w wybałuszonych oczach mężczyzny, nie zawahał się  
ani przez chwilę. Nóż pogrążył się we wciąż osłanianym przez rozcapierzoną dłoń gardle,  
obleczonej w niegdyś kremową koszulę klatce piersiowej i odsłoniętym brzuchu, tnąc,  
przebijając, wgryzając się i patrosząc. Krzyki, jęki i charkoty przeszły w bulgotliwe dławienie  
się płynem z przebitych płuc i ucichły w przeraźliwym, rozpaczliwie ostatnim oddechu, co  
i tak nie zatrzymało replikanta, który prawdopodobnie postanowił rozszarpać Leschonta na  
strzępy. Nawet, gdy czerwień przesłoniła mu oczy. Gdy zaczął mdleć z upływu krwi. I gdy  
zdawało mu się, że słyszy głos Meredith.  
\- Ross, Ross…  
Słyszał go naprawdę.  
Uniósł głowę znad trupa Henri-Louisa i spojrzał na stojącą w drzwiach Meredith Jaquet  
rozjarzonymi, kocimi oczyma – intensywną zielenią pośród krwawej maski, w jaką zmieniła  
się jego twarz.  
Jaskrawożółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy narzucony na suknię z piór połyskiwał wilgocią,  
mokre pasma włosów wymknęły się z koka i wiły wokół bladej, zszokowanej twarzy, a bose  
nogi tonęły w błocie i krwi, która sięgnęła samego progu. Obrzuciła wnętrze pomieszczenia  
przerażonym spojrzeniem, dostrzegając niedokończone instalacje z kół zębatych i metalu  
połączonego z krwawiącymi elementami organicznymi, konstrukcje niby-statków, jak i  
bezwładne ciało Jill zwisające z dziobu Latającego Holendra. Przez wąskie świetliki na poddasze  
zaglądały gwiazdy, których blade światło i tak przyćmiewały jarzeniówki zwieszające się z  
obdartego do żelazobetonu sufitu. W głębi pracowni na jednej nucie wył pies.  
\- Ross? – powtórzyła Meredith, wracając spojrzeniem do zakrwawionego Leschonta i nie  
mniej zakrwawionego replikanta, jak automat robiąc krok naprzód i powoli wyciągając rękę.  
– Oddaj mi nóż.  
Oddychając tak szybko, że groziło to natychmiastową hiperwentylacją, podniósł dłoń z  
ostrzem i mocniej zacisnął na nim palce. Odsłonięte wargi pokazały zęby. Krew miał nawet we  
włosach.  
\- Oddaj – powtórzyła Meredith, pochylając się niżej, przerażona i niepewna tego, co robi,  
ale zdeterminowana, by to jednak zrobić. Suknia krępowała jej ruchy. Mokre pióra oblepiały  
dekolt i ramiona. Zegarek pradziadka błysnął w białym świetle jarzeniówki. – Proszę.  
Ross podał jej nóż rękojeścią naprzód i uniósł obie ręce, pokazując, że są puste. Poszarpane  
rany na nadgarstkach spływały krwią. W zasadzie trudno było powiedzieć, jakim cudem  
zachował w nich czucie, bo wyglądała na to, że kolczaste zadziory rozszarpały ścięgna. Zachwiał  
się, mimo że klęczał i z trudem utrzymał na kolanach.  
\- Zamknij się! – wrzasnęła Meredith w stronę niewidocznego, wciąż wyjącego psa,  
pospiesznie przejmując nóż i z metalicznym kliknięciem odkładając go na cementową  
podłogę. Pies umilkł, a dziewczyna spojrzała na wypatroszone ciało Henri-Louisa i ledwo  
stłumiła odruch wymiotny. Wypielęgnowaną brodę przecinała szeroka, ziejąca czernią szrama,  
ujawniająca przeciętą rurkę tchawicy i kordonki strun głosowych. Kremowa koszula tonęła w  
przeraźliwej czerwieni, podobnie jak wszystko dookoła. Łącznie z Rossem, który jednak pod  
krwawymi plamami robił się coraz bledszy.  
\- To tylko jego krew? – spytała nagląco, przyklękając i słysząc, jak ciasna suknia pęka wzdłuż  
szwów. Niewielka strata. – Nie tylko, prawda?  
Ross potrząsnął głową. Opuścił poharatane ręce, dotykając w przelocie własnej klatki  
piersiowej i zatrzymując dłoń cale nad rozciętym udem, jakby bał się go dotknąć. I słusznie.  
Biopolimerowy opatrunek oplatał uszkodzoną kość, ale nie potrafił zatrzymać krwawienia.  
\- Trzeba zrobić opaskę uciskową, bo się wykrwawisz… o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś –  
Meredith sięgnęła do spiętych włosów, wyciągając jadeitowe grzebienie i rozwiązując szarfę  
podtrzymującą kok. Włosy skorzystały z okazji i rozsypały się wokół twarzy. – Mamy słabość  
do jedwabnych szaliczków, prawda? Wyprostuj nogę, nie da się tego zrobić na klęczkach...  
Posłusznie zmienił pozycję. Nie zważając na płyny ustrojowe hojnie rozsiane przy ciele  
Henri-Louisa, Meredith pochyliła się i zaczęła ciasno omotywać szarfę wokół rozciętego uda,  
tuż powyżej rozchodzącej się rany. Jadeitowe grzebienie okazały się doskonałe do usztywnienia  
prowizorycznego opatrunku, mimo że Ross niemrawo próbował jej przeszkodzić.  
\- Nie warto – powiedział cicho. Chyba odzyskiwał głos, choć trudno było powiedzieć, czy  
warto się z tego cieszyć. – Nie miałem prawa się bronić. Zabiją mnie jak psa.  
\- Psy są za drogie, by je zabijać – mruknęła panna Jaquet, mając na myśli charta Leschonta,  
który co prawda już nie wył, ale żałośnie popiskiwał w głębi pomieszczenia. – I nie martw się,  
wezmę to na siebie. Lepiej pomóż mi wiązać, do cholery! A przynajmniej nie przeszkadzaj.  
\- Co wy wszyscy macie z tym wiązaniem? – spytał na pół przytomnie replikant, ale pozwolił  
jej zacisnąć opaskę i nie zaprotestował, kiedy zaczęła rwać pasma materiału z i tak  
rozdartej sukni, by obandażować mu nogę, nadgarstki i kostki. Na poharataną klatkę  
piersiową zabrakło, chyba że Meredith chciałaby zostać na pół naga. – I jak - na siebie?  
\- Normalnie – niemal warknęła. - Powiem, że to ja go zabiłam. W zasadzie zabiłabym go z  
przyjemnością, więc to żadne poświęcenie.  
\- Zabiorą cię – zaprotestował niewyraźnie. – Mem.  
\- Mem ci się przypomniało? – prychnęła, dodając niechętnie. – Być może. Nawet ja nie  
stoję ponad prawem, choć, biorąc pod uwagę koneksje rodziny, areszt zapewne nie potrwa  
długo. A ty trafisz do kliniki i nie ruszaj się z niej, dopóki po ciebie nie poślę, zrozumiano?  
\- Zrozumiano – zgodził się, nawet nie wiedząc co mówi, bo zaczynał odpływać w niebyt.  
Mniej czerwony niż otoczenie.  
\- I ogarnij się – wcisnęła mu do ręki skrawek materiału, by mógł przetrzeć chociaż twarz i  
ręce. W końcu musiała mu pomóc, bo zemdlał na dobre. Upewniła się, że oddycha, a sama z  
powrotem pochyliła nad Henri-Louisem. Zanurzyła dłonie w jego krwi i rozmazała ją, gdzie  
tylko mogła dosięgnąć, godząc się z nieuchronnym zniszczeniem podartej, niegdyś stylowej  
sukni.  
\- Lady Makbet – wymamrotała do siebie z obrzydzeniem. – Żadne wonności Arabii nie  
zmyją krwi z tej małej ręki. Henri-Louis, zapłacisz mi za to!  
Wykrzyknik nie miał większego sensu, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim znajdował się młody  
Leschont, ale o dziwo – przyniósł jej ulgę.


	4. For our love is such pain

Meredith Jaquet wtargnęła do Kliniki zamaszyście, ze stukotem czerwonych obcasów i ze  
zwalistym ochroniarzem u boku, który towarzyszył jej niczym ponury cień, gdy przechodzili  
nie mniej ponurymi korytarzami, pociągniętymi brudnozieloną farbą fluorescencyjną, po  
której spływały krople wody. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak barwny rajski ptak, który zabłądził  
pośród stadka skromnych wróbli. Jak na siebie nie była ubrana szczególnie ekstrawagancko  
\- wysokie, sznurowane buty, obcisłe, czarne spodnie, amarantowy żakiet z dwoma rzędami  
zdobnych guzików i biała koszula z wyłogami i gorsetem – jakby grała w wyjątkowo tandetnym  
filmie kostiumowym o piratach. Jednak na tle nielicznych bladolicych opiekunek i cichutkich  
jak myszki pacjentów wyglądała olśniewająco. Czerwień dopasowanego w talii żakietu  
przyćmiewała nawet zaschnięte ślady krwi, plamiące opatrunki i popękane kafelki podłogi.  
Potężny ochroniarz, ten sam, który niedawno towarzyszył jej bratu na wystawie w Lion  
D’Or, nie dorównywał barwnością pannie Jaquet, ale nadrabiał to rozmiarami i kamiennym  
wyrazem twarzy. Sunął za nią niczym czołg, chociaż wizerunek prawdziwego twardziela mąciła  
wypchana, wzorzysta i mało męska torba, którą niósł na ramieniu.  
Klinika mieściła się w dawnych magazynach Leschont Industries, przysadzistych budynkach  
ze szkła i metalu z zadaszonymi przejściami i plątaniną korytarzy, łączących kilka ogromnych  
sal, których sufity niknęły hen wysoko nad głowami, spowite żelazobetonowym ożebrowaniem,  
kurzem i pajęczynami godnymi potomstwa Szeloby. Jeśli samo słowo klinika kojarzyło się z  
czymś higienicznym, nieskazitelnym i sterylnym, klinika dla replikantów rozbijała podobne  
wyobrażenia w proch i pył. W oczach Meredith bardziej przypominała skład popsutych  
zabawek, reperowanych i składanych metodą chałupniczą w warsztacie domorosłego lalkarza.  
Była tu poprzednio ze swoim replikantem, ale jedynie na chwilę, kiedy zakładali mu na  
poharatane udo biopolimerowy opatrunek zamiast żelastwa, którym miał zespoloną nogę po  
wypadku koptera. Teraz Ross został uwięziony w Klinice na dłużej i chociaż wiedziała, że  
tym razem nie byłaby w stanie sama postawić go na nogi, widok zimnych, wprost kapiących  
wilgocią i woniejących pleśnią pomieszczeń i niekończących się rzędów łóżek przyprawiał  
ją o gęsią skórkę i osobliwe poczucie winy. Nie wytrzymałaby tutaj chwili dłużej, niż byłoby  
to koniecznie. Zdawało się ironią losu, że wyrwała się z wiejącej emocjonalnym chłodem i  
kapiącej złotem bizantyjskiej rezydencji Jaquetów tylko po to, by trafić do rdzewiejącej  
składnicy złomu.  
Odnalezienie własnego replikanta w przepastnych salach, zastawionych rzędami  
metalowych łóżek z demobilu i rozbrzmiewającej przyciszoną kakafonią dźwięków z piekła  
rodem nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Większość pacjentów była wycofana i niemal nie  
kontaktująca, jakby żywszy wygląd i głośniejsze odezwanie się były zbrodniami przeciwko  
ludzkości, ale nawet ciche głosy, pojękiwania i szepty, zmieszane i odbijające się echem od  
wysokiego sklepienia, brzmiały dosyć upiornie, ponownie przywodząc jej na myśl zniszczone  
lalki odzywające się ostatkiem sił rozwijającej się sprężynki.  
W końcu pomogła jej jedna z opiekunek z malutkiej dyżurki wciśniętej pomiędzy dwie sale,  
chociaż w pierwszej chwili za nic nie mogły się porozumieć, bo tamta z uporem posługiwała się  
technicznym nazewnictwem replikantów. Owszem, Meredith pamiętała, że Ross był Deltą-611, ale  
na miłość boską, nigdy nie zapamiętała jego numeru seryjnego i kodu wytatuowanego na ręce.  
W ślad za ubraną w zielony uniform opiekunką przeciskała się pomiędzy łóżkami, a  
za nią przeciskał się ochroniarz słusznej postury, któremu jakimś cudem udawało się nie  
zahaczać o wystające kończyny, stojaki, kroplówki i monitory na wysięgnikach, i to pomimo  
przeszkadzającej mu wypchanej torby. Wyglądają jak ofiary sadystycznego lalkarza, pomyślała  
Meredith o pacjentach przypominających kukły owinięte biopolimerowymi opatrunkami,  
chociaż wiedziała, że i tak mieli szczęście, należąc do kogoś, komu chciało się wydać pieniądze  
na ich reperację. W innym przypadku znaleźliby się w magazynie części zamiennych. Wyglądają  
jak… i spojrzała wprost na swojego replikanta, równie bezwładnego i „wyłączonego” co reszta  
pacjentów. Stanęła nad nim bezradnie, pytająco spoglądając na zmęczoną opiekunkę, która  
wzruszyła ramionami i zostawiła ją sam na sam z Rossem, pozostałymi rekonwalescentami oraz  
ochroniarzem, z trudem mieszczącym się w przejściu pomiędzy dwoma najbliższymi łóżkami.  
Ross wyglądał jakby spał, albo wyłączył wszelkie funkcje życiowe w oczekiwaniu na  
doładowanie. Był blady jak śmierć na chorągwi i nieruchomy jak kamienny posąg na nagrobku,  
jedynie pod skórą odsłoniętych rąk i obojczyka, jak na prawdziwy marmur kararyjski przystało,  
rysowały mu się drobne żyłki, a piegi na twarzy i szyi odcinały się ciemnymi plamkami,  
jakby ktoś rozsypał na nich drobiny piaskowca. Cienie pod przymkniętymi oczyma sięgały  
wystających kości policzkowych. Bioopatrunki, ściśle przylegające do nadgarstków i żeber, nie  
były wiele bielsze od skóry, ale znacznie gładsze, jakby wypolerowane. Jednym słowem Ross  
wyglądał jakby cały ostatni miesiąc podkarmiania, pojenia, kurowania i ośmielania poszedł  
na marne.  
Meredith westchnęła i delikatnie dotknęła policzka replikanta, chcąc się przekonać, czy  
nie skamieniał na dobre. Momentalnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią zwężonymi źrenicami  
\- czarnymi, pionowymi kreskami w otoczeniu wściekłej zieleni. Przestraszona cofnęła rękę,  
niemal oczekując, że zasyczy na nią, pokazując białe kiełki. Dziękuję bardzo, już widziała go w  
takim stanie i wcale nie było jej do śmiechu.  
\- Nie patrz na mnie takimi oczyma, nie wiem, ja się ciebie boję – mruknęła, na co źrenice  
Rossa rozszerzyły się, wracając do ludzkiego kształtu, chociaż tęczówki nie straciły na  
intensywności barwy.  
\- Mem – wymamrotał na pół przytomnie, przechylając głowę na bok, by ją lepiej widzieć.  
\- Mer – podpowiedziała, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka i odruchowo rozpinając liczne guziki  
czerwonego żakietu, jakby zrobiło jej się duszno. Z zastanowieniem przyjrzała się wyglądającej  
spod cienkiego koca konstrukcji usztywniającej nogę replikanta - pod na wpół przezroczystą,  
sztuczną skórą pulsowały rurki naczyń krwionośnych, układające się w maoryskie wzory. – Jak  
już musisz mówić coś zaczynającego się od „me”, proponuję „mer”, taki skrót mojego imienia.  
\- Mer? – powtórzył z powątpieniem, walcząc z suchością w gardle i spierzchniętymi ustami,  
które nie chciały go słuchać. Strasznie chciało mu się pić. - Jesteś… wolna?  
\- Niezupełnie – Meredith rozpięła ostatni guzik, uwalniając sznurowania koszuli i chowający  
się za nimi archaiczny zegarek, a drugą ręką machnęła za siebie, wskazując na ochroniarza.  
Stał w przejściu między łóżkami z niewzruszoną miną, w postawie wyrażającej całkowitą  
obojętność wobec zdarzeń tego i tamtego świata. – Można powiedzieć, że puścili mnie na  
krótkiej smyczy. Mam areszt domowy. I niańkę.  
Na te słowa wyraz twarzy rosłego ochroniarza nie zmienił się ani na jotę, dalej nie wyrażając  
niczego. Byłby idealnym materiałem genetycznym na strażnika więziennego. Albo pokerzystę  
– mógłby bluffować do woli, nikt by się nie zorientował.  
\- A ciebie mieli leczyć, a nie zamieniać w katatonika – dodała dziewczyna, raz jeszcze  
obrzucając wzrokiem przykrytą lichych pledem nieruchomą postać replikanta, ani chybi  
pozującego do płaskorzeźby na sarkofagu. – W ogóle masz w sobie jeszcze jakąś kroplę krwi?  
Bo strasznie blady jesteś…  
Było to nie do końca prawdą, jako że zza sztucznej skóry na udzie prześwitywało aż nadto  
ciemnoczerwonych naczyń krwionośnych, a spoza bioopatrunków na piersi przebijały się  
ciemniejsze zygzaki. Za to twarz Ross w istocie miał białą jak mleko, oczy podkrążone, rysy  
wyostrzone, a usta blade i spierzchnięte, jakby był na środku pustyni, a nie w Klinice, w której  
teoretycznie powinni się nim opiekować. Gdyby nie była to Klinika dla replikantów.  
\- Straciłem sporo krwi – wychrypiał zgodnie z prawdą, podążając wzrokiem za spojrzeniem  
Meredith i wpatrując się w skomplikowaną maszynerię oplatającą mu nogę i unieruchamiającą  
lepiej niż średniowieczne narzędzie tortur.  
Był dosłownie przykuty do łóżka, czego nienawidził każdym nerwem obolałego ciała.  
Ale wciąż miał nogę. I połatano mu rozszarpane nadgarstki, więc nie stracił sprawności ani  
czucia w rękach. O przecinających pierś i brzuch paskudnych, zygzakowatych bliznach po  
drucie kolczastym wolał nie myśleć – goiły się pod biopolimerowym pancerzem i implantami  
i to wszystko, co musiał o nich wiedzieć. Potrafił znieść unieruchomienie, drażniący ból  
regenerującej się tkanki, cholerny cewnik i pragnienie, kojone co najwyżej wilgocią unoszącą  
się w powietrzu. Bywał w gorszych miejscach, z o wiele gorszą perspektywą przeżycia. Prawdę  
mówiąc, wtedy, w pracowni Henri-Louisa, wisząc na dziobie widmowego galeonu, naprawdę  
nie sądził, że wyjdzie z tego w jednym kawałku.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytała zgryźliwie Meredith, bezwiednie bawiąc się dziwacznym zegarkiem  
z dewizką wyglądającym zza dekoltu i odbijającym światło lamp, zawieszonych tak wysoko  
ponad ich głowami, że ich blask z trudem docierał do poziomu łóżek. – Jakbym nie znalazła  
cię w kałuży krwi… Chociaż chwila, może ona wcale nie była twoja? Być może dla zachowania  
urody lubisz kąpać się we krwi młodych dziewic jak Elżbieta Batory.  
\- Trudno nazwać Henri-Louisa młodą dziewicą – wymamrotał Ross, nie mogąc się  
powstrzymać i umilkł, przestraszoną własną impertynencją.  
\- Ciebie też – prychnęła dziewczyna, nie wyglądając na szczególnie dotkniętą słowami  
replikanta. W końcu sama go sprowokowała. Utarczki słowne zaczynały wchodzić im w krew.  
Odkąd Ross z nią zamieszkał, mogła pozwolić sobie na sarkazm, a on na impertynencje,  
które wcześniej naraziłyby go na niezwykle bolesne konsekwencje. Zresztą, niegdyś bolesne  
konsekwencje zdarzały się i bez impertynencji, ba, bez najmniejszego powodu, chociaż ich  
ryzyko zdecydowanie zwiększało się z każdym nieprzemyślanym słowem.  
Ross musiał przyznać, że lubił zabawę w kotka i myszkę z Meredith. Była arogancka,  
ekscentryczna i rozpuszczona jak dziadowski bicz, ale jednocześnie znacznie bardziej ludzka  
od jego poprzednich właścicieli, niegłupia, zabawna i słodko-gorzka jak czekolada ze skórką  
pomarańczową i chili. Miała także zbyt dobre serce jak na dziedziczkę rodu Jaquetów i sama  
myśl o tym, że nadchodząca rewolta może zmieść ją razem z resztą rodziny była dla niego  
trudna do zniesienia. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by ją przed tym uchronić. Co mogło okazać się  
awykonalne. Jeśli wciąż będzie przykuty do łóżka, nie zdoła powstrzymać reszty przed krwawą  
wendettą i pociągnięciem wszystkich obywateli metropolii do odpowiedzialności zbiorowej.  
Roy chyba nie słyszał o Rewolucji Francuskiej, która utopiła we krwi pół kraju, by z czasem  
zacząć pożerać własne dzieci…  
\- Musimy już iść – powiedział beznamiętnie ochroniarz zza pleców Meredith. – Dostała  
pani pozwolenie tylko na godzinne wyjście z rezydencji.  
\- Godzinne wyjście – powtórzyła dziewczyna, teatralnie przewracając oczyma i spoglądając  
na niego z wyrzutem. – Też coś. W końcu to ja mam najdoskonalszy zegarek świata i oznajmiam  
ci, że godzina jeszcze nie minęła.  
Na dowód swoich słów, uniosła w dłoni zawieszony na łańcuszku chronometr, po którym  
niezwykle trudno było rozróżnić upływający czas, jako że cyberflat i wskazówki zdobiły liczne  
zdobienia i grawerunki. Ochroniarz nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- Godzinne? – spytał niepewnie Ross, przenosząc wzrok z Meredith na mężczyznę w szarym  
uniformie, z wypchaną, wzorzystą torbą na ramieniu i z powrotem, jak na meczu tenisowym.  
– Pozwolenie?  
\- Mówiłam ci, że dzięki tragicznej a krwawej śmierci Henri-Louisa mam nałożony areszt  
domowy i nie mogę ruszać się z rezydencji Jaquetów – burknęła, chowając zegarek za wycięcie  
śnieżnobiałej koszuli i wzdrygając się, gdy zimny metal dotknął rozgrzanego ciała. - Żeby tutaj  
przyjść, musiałam dostać specjalne pozwolenie. I cerbera.  
\- Jaquetów? – powtórzył Ross.  
\- Czy ty znowu będziesz wszystko za mną powtarzał? – spytała ostrzej niż zamierzała. -  
Tak, musiałam wrócić do domu matki. Wyobraź sobie, jak bardzo jestem tym zachwycona.  
Oczywiście, lepsze to niż więzienna cela, ale…  
Obejrzała się na swojego anioła stróża i zmieniła ton, uśmiechając się przymilnie.  
\- Jeszcze dziesięć minut, proszę pana?  
\- Dziesięć minut – zgodził się posępnie ochroniarz, obrzucając ciężkim spojrzeniem swoją  
podopieczną i jej replikanta, a przy okazji całą szpitalną salę - nagie, niczym nie ozdobione  
(nie licząc zacieków pod sufitem i tynku pękającego na kształt pajęczyny) ściany, rzędy łóżek  
z pogrążonymi w letargu pacjentami, kroplówki na przerdzewiałych stojakach, wężowe pęki  
kabli wijące się na popękanych płytkach podłogi oraz popiskujące monitory.  
Meredith westchnęła i odwróciła się z powrotem do Rossa, ale po drodze zahaczyła wzrokiem  
o sąsiednie łóżko, z którego spojrzały na nią przezroczysto niebieskie oczy nimfy wodnej –  
wychudzona, owinięta jakby ceramicznym kokonem replikantka miała błony pławne między  
palcami rąk i skrzela widoczne z boku szyi. W zasadzie nie powinna oddychać powietrzem,  
nawet tak zawilgoconym. Niemo otworzyła usta, jakby chciała o coś poprosić, ale nie wydobyła  
z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
\- Cholera – mruknęła Meredith, odruchowo sięgając po plastikowy kubek ze słomką stojący  
tuż obok łóżka, a jednocześnie tak odległy dla zakutej w biopolimerowy pancerz replikantki  
jakby znajdował się na drugim końcu świata. Chyba dobrze zrozumiała niemą prośbę, bo tamta  
przypięła się do słomki jak pijawka, z pośpiechu niemal krztusząc się wodą, aż zaspokoiła  
pragnienie i opadła na łóżko z westchnieniem ulgi, zamykając nieprawdopodobnie jasne oczy.  
Pod powiekami miała dodatkową błonę. Śliczna mała ropuszka.  
\- Ktoś do was w ogóle zagląda? – spytała Meredith z obrazą, choć jej głos ugrzązł w ogromie  
pomieszczenia i przyciszonym wielogłosie szeptów i pojękiwań. Spojrzała wymownie na odległy  
kąt szpitalnej sali, gdzie opiekunka, która ją wprowadziła, ze znudzoną miną przeglądała jakieś  
dokumenty i popijała kawę z kubka. – Dają wam cokolwiek do picia lub jedzenia?  
Ross, spragniony jak wędrowiec na pustyni i przed chwilą z zazdrością wpatrzony w scenę  
pojenia nimfy wodnej, lekko skinął głową.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział niezbyt przekonywująco, odruchowo oblizując spierzchnięte wargi.  
– Od czasu do czasu.  
\- Od czasu do czasu? – w tonie Meredith pojawiły się niebezpieczne nutki. – Czyli kiedy?  
Raz dziennie? A dostałeś coś przeciwbólowego?  
Replikant uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić – krzywy uśmiech  
pojawił się sam z siebie. Czy Meredith naprawdę oczekiwała, że w Klinice dla replikantów podają  
im środki przeciwbólowe, poją i karmią lekkostrawnymi posiłkami, a zaaferowane pielęgniarki  
biegają między rzędami łóżek, ocierając pot z czoła znękanym pacjentom? Wystarczyło, że  
składali ich mniej więcej w całość. Mniej więcej, bo kiedy patrzył na swoją nogę, nie do końca  
wierzył, że jeszcze na niej stanie.  
\- Cholera – powtórzyła dziewczyna, przypominając sobie, z czym przyszła i odwracając w  
stronę ochroniarza, nadal stojącego pomiędzy dwoma łóżkami niczym kamienny znak graniczny.  
\- Daj mi torbę, olbrzymie. Obiecuję, że za pięć minut pójdziemy. Najświętsze słowo honoru.  
\- W takim razie poczekam przy drzwiach – oznajmił ochroniarz niewygodnie wciśnięty  
pomiędzy stojak z kroplówką i dwa czarno-białe monitory, z ulgą pozbywając się wzorzystej,  
nie licującej z jego profesją torby.  
\- Świetnie, stań sobie pod ścianą i poudawaj Atlasa – poparła go Meredith. - W końcu  
posturę masz odpowiednią. Kto wie, może mi nawet zapozujesz do następnego cyklu rzeźb  
heroicznych, o ile jeszcze kiedykolwiek wrócę do rzeźbienia…  
Nie przestając mówić, niemal wyszarpnęła mu z rąk wypchaną torbę i pospiesznie zaczęła z  
niej wyciągać butelkę z wodą mineralną, pojemniki z chińszczyzną na wynos, suszone owoce,  
słodkie babeczki, wafle ryżowe i ciasteczka z niespodzianką, wysypując wszystko na koc  
okrywający replikanta i zabawiając się w odgrywanie bajki o stoliczku-nakryj-się. Na koniec  
dołożyła plastikową buteleczkę z lekami przeciwbólowymi.  
\- Nie wiem, co ci wolno, a czego nie, ale mam to w nosie – oświadczyła nieco buntowniczo.  
– Jedz, pij i nabieraj sił. Chociaż mam wrażenie pewnego deja vu. Czy ja cię już kiedyś nie  
poiłam, nie karmiłam i nie opatrywałam?  
\- Dziękuję, mem - Ross błyskawicznie chwycił mającą ochotę sturlać się z koca butelkę z  
wodą, chociaż miał lekki problem z odkręceniem nakrętki. Przydałoby mu się, gdy nabrał nieco  
sił. Naprawdę by się przydało. W postaci warzywa nikomu na wiele się nie przyda, łącznie z  
Roy’em i współpracującym z nim nad rozbrojeniem obróż Turtlem.  
\- Mem, oczywiście – westchnęła Meredith, pomagają w walce z butelką i sprawdzając, czy  
nie da się unieść wezgłowia na tyle, by replikant mógł podnieść się do pozycji półsiedzącej i nie  
zadławić przy ewentualnym przełykaniu – okazało się, że owszem, łóżko zatrzeszczało, ale jego  
górna część uniosła się posłusznie. Przez zdrętwiałe ciało Rossa przemknęły krótkie impulsy  
bólu, nie mające nic wspólnego z agonalnym paroksyzmem towarzyszącym impulsowi z  
obroży, jednak wciąż mało przyjemne. Jeśli wkrótce nie zacznie się więcej ruszać, skończy pod  
postacią omszałego głazu. Z drugiej strony, trudno ruszać się z hiszpańskim butem na nodze,  
którego w dodatku nie powinien tykać, jeśli chce, by tkanka właściwie się zregenerowała.  
Skamienienie lub uszkodzenie, wybór należy do ciebie.  
\- W sumie powinnam ci była przynieść krwistej wątróbki - powiedziała z kpiną Meredith,  
zaglądając do pojemnika z kurczakiem chow mein. - O ile mi wiadomo, wątróbka podnosi  
poziom żelaza w organizmie, co by się przydało na anemię – mówiłam, że jesteś blady, a poza  
tym wszystkie koty wprost za nią przepadają.  
Ross zastygł z dłonią na butelce (ich palce zetknęły się na moment) i spojrzał na nią spode  
łba, co było dosyć trudne w pozycji w jakiej się znajdował, ale nie niemożliwe.  
\- Z drugiej strony, kto cię wie, może skosztowałeś wątroby Henri-Louisa i nie jesteś głodny  
– dołożyła Meredith, zamykając kartonik z zawartością pachnącą sosem sojowym i obejrzała  
się niespokojnie na ochroniarza, by sprawdzić, czy cokolwiek z tego usłyszał. Nie usłyszał,  
ponieważ faktycznie odszedł kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, by stanąć pod żelazobetonowym  
filarem, przesłoniętym kablami niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Może rzeczywiście wziął sobie  
do serca jej słowa o Atlasie i chciał spróbować dźwignąć świat na własnych barkach.  
Replikant prychnął prawdziwie po kociemu i wyrwał jej butelkę z dłoni, przypinając się do  
niej bez odpoczynku na oddech.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknęła ze skruchą Meredith, odchylając się na brzegu łóżka, które zatrzeszczało  
złowieszczo. Żadne szpitalne łóżko nie bywa wygodne, a to było wygodne jeszcze mniej. – Ale sam  
przyznaj, że widowisko było wyjątkowo krwawe. Trudno powiedzieć, czy go ćwiartowałeś, czy  
nadgryzałeś, w każdym razie cały byłeś skąpany we krwi. Prawdziwy body painting.  
Ross wzdrygnął się, niemal wypuszczając butelkę z ręki i rozlewając drogocenną wodę.  
Wciąż czuł pod palcami śliską rękojeść noża i nie mniej śliskie od krwi fałdy ubrania, skóry,  
ciała i wnętrzności, rozstępujących się pod nożem z cichym mlaśnięciem. Ostatnie tchnienie  
Henri-Louisa wydobywające się z rozpłatanego gardła. Uchodzące wszystkimi otworami  
ciała, w tym i tymi nowo powstałymi, wydartymi ostrzem. Bezwład. Krwawą jatkę. Czerwień  
czerwieńszą od karmazynowego żakietu Meredith. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ma w sobie takie  
pokłady nienawiści i żądzy mordu. Ta konstatacja przeraziła go, ale nawet gdyby mógł cofnąć  
czas, nie cofnąłby tego, co zrobił.  
\- Tempora non surgunt, si cecidere simul (Czas, gdy raz minął, już nie wraca) – wychrypiał,  
unikając jej wzroku i z powrotem skupiając się na butelce z wodą, a właściwie jej resztkami.  
Czy już zawsze będzie spragniony? Czy może kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, kiedy wreszcie napije  
się i naje do syta. – Przepraszam, mem. Nie wiem, czy warto mnie ratować. Gdyby wiedzieli,  
zabiliby mnie jak wściekłego psa.  
\- Kota – uściśliła Meredith. – O ile koty ulegają wściekliźnie. Ulegają? Może nie…  
Nabrała tchu, by powiedzieć coś więcej, ale kątem oka spostrzegła znaki dawane jej z drugiej  
strony sali przez ochroniarza i spoważniała, porzucając zwykły dla siebie, nieco złośliwy ton.  
Pochyliła się niżej, jakby chciała wyznać replikantowi jakąś tajemnicę i oparła rękę o koc,  
z którego zsunęły się wafle ryżowe i ciasteczka z niespodzianką, odprowadzone tęsknym  
spojrzeniem nimfy wodnej z sąsiedniego łóżka.  
\- Zabiliby cię, gdyby wiedzieli – zgodziła się szeptem na granicy słyszalności. – Podniosłeś  
rękę na obywatela metropolii, ba, na patrycjusza. Nieważne, że był pieprzonym psychopatą.  
\- Obywatele nie bywają psychopatami – poprawił ją beznamiętnie, chociaż niełatwo było  
mu zachować obojętność, kiedy jej usta znajdowały się o cal od jego szyi, a ciepły oddech  
owiewał wyziębioną skórę. Zastanawiał się, czy Meredith nie używała perfum z feromonami,  
bo zawsze, ale to zawsze działała na niego jak płachta na byka. Zacisnął palce na szyjce butelki,  
tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby ochłonąć.  
\- Mhm, bo twój były właściciel nim nie był, prawda? – mruknęła z przekąsem, nieco  
rozbawiona jego reakcją. Miło wiedzieć, że działa się na mężczyznę, nawet jeśli to on został  
stworzony dla twojej przyjemności, a nie odwrotnie. - Ani jego kółko wzajemnej adoracji?  
Nieważne. Nikt nie wie, co się stało w pracowni Leschonta.  
\- Oprócz ciebie – odszepnął, zerkając na nią z ukosa. – Mem.  
\- Oprócz mnie – przytaknęła i wyprostowała się, mówiąc trochę głośniej, jednak wciąż na  
tyle cicho, że nie słyszała jej nawet replikantka z sąsiedniego łóżka. - A że to ja przyznałam  
się do zabicia Leschonta, nikt się nie dowie. Nikt nie będzie dociekał. Wystarczy im szalona  
artystka, która zabiła kochanka w krwawym afekcie, hmm, imponująco krwawym afekcie.  
\- Minuta, panienko – wszedł jej w słowo ochroniarz z drugiej strony sali, którego głos  
przebił się przez przyciszony gwar Kliniki. Widocznie nie miał cierpliwości Atlasa ani nie znał  
einsteinowskiego pojęcia względności czasu - dziesięć minut oznaczało dla niego dziesięć minut.  
Służąc u Jeffrey’a Jaqueta widział nie takie rzeczy jak dziedziczka kotłująca się z replikantem na  
szpitalnym łóżku, ale miał przykazanie odstawić ją do rezydencji w ciągu godziny i zamierzał  
się tego trzymać.  
\- Służbista – mruknęła Meredith, odsuwając się na brzeg łóżka, przytrzymując nawoskowane  
kartoniki z chińszczyzną, owoce i buteleczkę z lekami, by nie zsunęły się z koca w ślad za  
waflami i ciastkami.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Ross, nie mając na myśli ani szybko upływającego czasu ani  
ochroniarza. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?  
Tym razem nie dodał „mem”.  
\- Bo nie chciałam stracić ulubionego zwierzątka domowego? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na  
pytanie, pochylając się i wolną ręką sięgając po słodycze walające się na popękanych kafelkach  
podłogi. Replikantka z sąsiedniego łóżka nie odrywała wzroku od ryżowych wafli, więc bez  
słowa położyła jej jedno opakowanie w zasięgu połączonej błoną pławną dłoni. Niesforny  
zegarek na łańcuszku raz jeszcze wysunął się zza rozcięcia koszuli i zamigotał w świetle lampy  
jak miniaturowe słoneczko z mosiądzu.  
\- Niech ci będzie, mojego ulubionego towarzysza – poprawiła się Meredith, gdy odwróciła  
wzrok od entuzjastycznie rozrywającej paczuszkę wafli nimfy wodnej i dostrzegła wyraz  
twarzy Rossa. – Tak brzmi lepiej?  
\- Jestem twoim replikantem – odpowiedział wypranym z emocji głosem jakby recytował  
wyuczoną lekcję. Jeszcze chwila, a doda, że został do tego stworzony i jest na wszelkie jej  
usługi. Meredith wzniosła oczy ku niebu (przesłoniętego kilkoma solidnymi tonami budynku  
i zaciągniętemu deszczowymi chmurami) i zaczęła rozpakowywać ciasteczko z wróżbą.  
\- Czy bardziej przeszkadza czy słowo „moim” czy „replikantem”? – spytała uprzejmie,  
wgryzając się w nie ostrożnie, by nie stracić przepowiedni. Język jest bronią kobiet, nigdy nie  
pozwalają jej zardzewieć. Naprawdę? – Ciasteczko?  
\- Replikantem być nie przestanę – mruknął znacznie żywiej. – I nie, dziękuję.  
\- Czyli „moim” – prychnęła dziewczyna, strzepując okruchy z koszuli i rozpiętego żakietu z  
guziczkami. – Tak też myślałam, że masz kłopot z byciem czyjąś własnością.  
\- Nie mam… - zaprotestował słabo, zdając sobie sprawę, że wchodzi na niezwykle grząski  
grunt. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, jak bardzo spostrzegawcza była panna  
Jaquet, mimo pochłonięcia szałem artystycznym i wystawą w Lion D’Or.  
\- Masz – ucięła, rozwiewając jego złudzenia i mnąc w palcach karteczkę z wróżbą. - Nie jesteś  
taki spolegliwy, na jakiego wyglądałeś w sklepie Pana Ropucha, prawda? I domyślam się, że wypadek  
koptera eks-właściciela nie do końca był wypadkiem. Nie, żebym się temu aż tak dziwiła.  
\- Mem… - zaczął Ross niepewnie. Bo i co miał jej powiedzieć? Że doprowadzony do  
ostateczności sprowokował wypadek, chociaż nie przewidział siły uderzenia?  
\- Mer – niemal warknęła.  
\- Mer – powtórzył posłusznie. – Cokolwiek myślisz…  
\- Mam rację?  
\- Minuta – powtórzył głośniej ochroniarz spod drzwi wyjściowych, który nie zauważył, że  
minuta właśnie minęła.  
\- Ach, ten czas – mruknęła Meredith. Zawahała się, po czym zdjęła z szyi łańcuszek z  
dziwacznym zegarkiem i położyła go na kocu pośród opakowań z jedzeniem i lekami. – Masz,  
przechowaj go dla mnie i licz godziny do następnego spotkania.  
\- To twój talizman – zdziwił się.  
\- Powiedzmy, że od dziś to talizman przechodni – mruknęła, podnosząc się z łóżka i  
poprawiając zmięty żakiet. – Zdrowiej szybciej. A w międzyczasie być może rozszyfrujesz jego  
tajemnicę. Podobno potrafi cofnąć czas. Quod si esset in generationem revertamur (Gdybym  
mógł cofnąć czas to byłby od narodzin).  
\- Nie potrafię.  
\- Oj, potrafisz, potrafisz – uśmiechnęła się niewesoło. – Wiem o twoim zamiłowaniu do  
lingwistyki i mechaniki. Ach, i do czytania, zapomniałabym o książce.  
Wyjęła z pustawej, nadal niezwykle wzorzystej torby podniszczony manuskrypt w skórzanej  
oprawie i niewielki rozmiarami, choć gruby wolumen z zakładką.  
\- Pamiętnik mojego pra do kompletu z zegarkiem i „Nędznicy” – mruknęła. – Widziałam,  
że nie doczytałeś, więc proszę bardzo. Zdążyłam spakować, nim mnie wyeksmitowali z domu,  
słodkiego domu.  
Oczy Rossa rozbłysły jak zielone latarenki. Meredith sama nie wiedziała, czy lubiła je  
bardziej, gdy miały ludzki czy koci kształt – w obu przypadkach były równie zielone jak trawa,  
którą widziała jedynie na obrazkach i hologramach.  
\- Tylko za bardzo nie wczuwaj się w rewolucję – uniosła jedną brew i przyjrzała mu się  
baczniej. - Jeśli jeszcze nie doczytałeś, muszę cię rozczarować, nie udała się, a Mariusz ledwo  
uszedł z życiem.  
\- Nie doczytałem – zgodził się, unikając jej wzroku. – Ale rewolucje zwykle mają to do  
siebie, że się nie udają...  
\- Czyżby? – kątem oka zauważył, jak Meredith przechyla głowę z głębokim zastanowieniem,  
jednocześnie dając znak ochroniarzowi, że już idzie, tym bardziej, że tamten wyglądał, jakby się  
po nią właśnie wybierał i zamierzał wyprowadzić z Kliniki siłą. - Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam  
twoich zniknięć.  
\- Moich zniknięć? – replikant przełknął z trudem i tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z  
pragnieniem. Palce na butelce zacisnęły się po raz drugi, aż dziw, że plastik wytrzymywał jego  
nerwy.  
\- Nie jestem tak niedomyślna, jak ci się zdawało – panna Jaquet zawiesiła głos, zatrzymując  
się jeszcze chwilę przy wezgłowiu łóżka i pieszczotliwie dotykając bladego policzka Rossa.  
– Podczas wystawy Jeff mówił o niepokojach wśród replikantów Czy mylę się, zakładając, że  
twoje wymykanie się ma z tym coś wspólnego?  
Zabrakło mu tchu.  
\- Nie – przyznał, nie uchylając się przed dotykiem, ale czując jak zaczepy szczęk zaciskają  
mu się same w oczekiwaniu na to, co może za chwilę nastąpić. Ni mniej ni więcej, a właśnie  
przyznał się do udziału w buncie. Ergo, wydał siebie i innych.  
Meredith westchnęła wieloznacznie i pogładziła go leciutko, czując pod palcami cienkie  
kreski zaleczonych blizn.  
\- Więc miałam w domu V kolumnę? – mruknęła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. –  
Powinnam się bać?  
\- Nie mnie – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Nie mnie, Mer. Ale jeśli możesz - wyjedź z  
metropolii.  
\- Dokąd? – spytała zgryźliwie, uwalniając go od swojego dotyku i zaczynając zapinać liczne  
guziki amarantowego żakietu, co – gdyby zapragnęła zapiąć wszystkie – potrwałoby kolejne  
dziesięć minut. – Na stację orbitalną? Mam klaustrofobię. Nie lubię ciasnych kajut i habitatów.  
Poza tym mam areszt domowy, pamiętasz? W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać…  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, zostawiając Rossa z niedopitą butelką wody w ręku, książką  
i chronometrem na podołku, pozostałymi dobrami rozrzuconymi na kocu i mętlikiem w  
myślach. Stukot czerwonych obcasów na pokrytej kafelkami podłodze zabrzmiał jak werbel  
plutonu egzekucyjnego. Ochroniarz odetchnął z ulgą, że nie będzie zmuszony do użycia siły,  
bo nie wiedzieć czemu, bał się starcia z filigranową chlebodawczynią. Zapewne ze względu  
na jej ognisty temperament, podkreślany czerwienią ubrania i sznurowanych butów godnych  
Dorotki z Oz. Barwny rajski ptak zniknął, a szpitalna sala znowu pogrążyła się w szarości,  
apatii i przyciszonych pojękiwaniach i szeptach. Za wąskimi, posadowionymi wysoko w górze  
świetlikami uporczywie mżyło, a wilgoć wpychała się do Kliniki wszystkimi szczelinami.  
Do nadejdzie D-day pozostały zaledwie trzy tygodnie.


	5. And such pleasure

Wu Chen jak co dnia podsmażał na wielkiej patelni ryż z suszonymi warzywami, dodając  
swój tajemny składnik – sproszkowaną kałamarnicę, która barwiła go na brunatny kolor. Z  
powodu artretyzmu z trudem poruszał się wzdłuż ściany zastawionej rynienkami czekającym  
na kurczaka, ryby, owoce morza i marynowany imbir. Nie poganiał swoich ludzi, dobrze  
wiedząc, że dwoją się i troją, by zdążyć z oprawianiem, dzieleniem i krojeniem. Zresztą,  
otwierali restauracyjkę Rong Vang dopiero o dwunastej, ponieważ zamykali podwoje przed  
świtem, czekając na spóźnionych przechodniów. Tego dnia ruch był mniejszy. O wiele mniejszy.  
Wu wyjrzał przez szparę w rolecie przesłaniającą budkę restauracji, ale pustawy zaułek tonął  
w deszczu. Duże krople odbijały się od powierzchni kałuż i tworzyły pęcherzyki powietrza, co  
świadczyło o tym, że zapowiadała się kilkudniowa ulewa. Jakby w metropolii było to czymś  
niezwykłym. Gdyby Wu był poetą, powiedziałby, że nawilgłe ulice, które dawno nie zaznały  
słonecznego blasku zdawały się przesłonięte czarnym kirem, wchłaniającym najintensywniejsze  
światło i połykającym najjaskrawsze kolory. Jednak Wu poetą nie był, toteż zdziwił się jedynie,  
że uliczka była niemal pusta, a obok budki przemknęło ledwie kilkoro ludzi, nie zwracających  
uwagi na zamkniętą restauracyjkę czy dwa sąsiednie sklepiki, również zamknięte, chociaż  
powinny być otwarte. Nie, zmrużył krótkowzroczne oczy Wu, obok budki przeszło nie  
kilkoro ludzi, lecz replikantów w płaszczach przeciwdeszczowych. Starszy pan obejrzał się na  
swoich własnych pomocników, pytająco unosząc siwe brwi. Cała trójka wymieniła spojrzenia.  
Najstarsza z replikantek, Sue uspokajająco poklepała właściciela po ramieniu, podprowadzając  
go z powrotem do patelni ze skwierczącym ryżem. Nie martw się, mówiły jej ciemne oczy,  
wszystko będzie dobrze. To, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, ciebie nie dotyczy. Traktowałeś nas jak  
rodzinę, więc i dla nas jesteś rodziną. Poza tym, wszyscy potrzebujemy czegoś do zjedzenia.  
***  
Caroun Kardashian trzymała Tanyę nie dla urody – jak na replikantkę nie była zbyt urodziwa,  
a jej pierwowzorowi brakowało klasycznych rysów i tego nieuchwytnego czegoś, co doceniłoby  
oko marszandki. Była zbyt ciemna, zbyt pulchna, zbyt kędzierzawa i nazbyt potulna. Była  
tylko jej służącą, pokojówką, kurtyzaną i ulubionym zwierzątkiem domowym. Chociaż nie, jej  
ulubionym zwierzątkiem domowym była kocica o dźwięcznym imieniu Astarot, która głównie  
wylegiwała się na kanapie i wodziła wzrokiem za gośćmi, pomrukując niczym mały silniczek  
i zastanawiając się, który z nich okazałby się smaczniejszy. Tanya nigdy nie wylegiwała się  
na kanapie, lecz krzątała po całym apartamencie Caroun, sprzątając, przystrajając, ścierając  
najmniejszy pyłek spod nóg pani i bezowocnie czekając na słowo pochwały. Właścicielka  
Lion D’Or zwykle zachowywała pochwały dla artystów z galerii, dla swojej replikantki miała  
jedynie słowa polecenia, nakazu, zakazu, niezadowolenia i – bardzo rzadko – westchnienia  
towarzyszące igraszkom w alkowie. Do teraz, bo w tej chwili błagałaby ją, prosiła i zaklinała na  
wszystkie świętości o wybaczenie, gdyby tylko mogła wydobyć z siebie głos. Niestety, nie mogła.  
Klęczała przy skórzanej kanapie, trzymając się oburącz za szyję i bezskutecznie szarpiąc za  
metalową obrożę, wysyłającą impulsy wprost do jej układu nerwowego. Zakończenia nerwów  
płonęły, obnażone neurony krzyczały, przekaźniki ulegały przeciążeniu. Caroun zwinęła się w  
kłębek mniejszy niż kłębek włóczki, którym zazwyczaj bawiła się Astarot, na próżno usiłując  
znaleźć ukojenie. Jakby rozciągano ją na kole tortur, przypiekano na żywym ogniu, zdzierano  
z niej pasy. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak to bardzo bolało. Czy gdyby wiedziała, nie  
karałaby w ten sposób Tanyi?  
***  
Leslie Nesbo, zwany przez większość klientów Panem Ropuchem lubił sprawdzać  
sprzedawany przez siebie towar. Lubił także, gdy ów towar cofał się przed nim w przerażeniu,  
skomląc, płacząc i bezskutecznie usiłując uciec w kąt celi, gdy odbierał to, co do niego  
należało. W zamkniętym sklepie dudniła kakofoniczna muzyka elektroniczna, przyprawiająca  
o szaleństwo upchaną w klatkach menażerię – nawet zimnokrwiste z natury węże i jaszczurki.  
Psowate warczały, kotowate prychały, łuskowate syczały, małpy rzucały się na pręty, piszcząc jak  
tknięte amokiem, a basy wybijały nierówny rytm, przy którym właściciel sklepiku z różnościami  
wbijał się w drobną replikantkę, sapiąc, dysząc i śliniąc się na jej obnażone piersi jak wściekły  
pies. Anielski Pył z nielegalnej dostawy krążył mu w otłuszczonych żyłach, dodając wigoru  
sflaczałemu cielsku. W uszach mu szumiało, oczy zalewał pot. W każdej chwili mógł dostać  
ataku serca. Zawsze bał się zawału, dobrze wiedząc, że nadużywa jedzenia, picia, używek i  
używania. Jednak los był dla niego łaskawy – nie zmarł na atak serca. Czyjeś ręce ściągnęły go  
z na pół przytomnej ofiary i rzuciły na brudną podłogę niczym worek ze śmieciami. Kątem  
oka dostrzegł drugą z replikantek, jaszczurczą piękność, która miała czekać na swoją kolej,  
zamknięta tuż obok w zbyt małej celi. Zamkniętej, pomyślał rozpaczliwie, chociaż niezbyt  
zbornie, bo Anielski Pył mieszał mu w głowie. Była to ostatnia, niezbyt oryginalna myśl Leslie  
Nesbo. Sekundę później metalowa rurka uderzyła go w bok i plecy, smagnęła po odsłoniętym,  
żałośnie zmalałym przyrodzeniu, złamała lewą rękę, którą starał się osłonić, zmiażdżyła  
szczękę, a na koniec roztrzaskała czaszkę jak skorupkę jajka, z której jednak nie wypłynęła ani  
kropla żółtka, a krwisto-szara organiczna maź upaćkana białym drobinkami kości.  
***  
Pochmurnym rankiem Jeffrey Leschont wchodził do głównego budynku Leschont  
Industries – smukłej i strzelistej iglicy górującej nad metropolią jak zakrzywiony ząb, kiedy  
tuż za nim zmaterializowała się dwójka replikantów, nieznanych zarówno jemu (trudno, żeby  
zapamiętał wszystkie modele), jak i dwójce jego ochroniarzy. Trenton – starszy z ochrony  
wykazał się refleksem i zasłonił pracodawcę własnym ciałem, popychając go jednocześnie w  
stronę opancerzonych, zbrojonym szkłem drzwi. Jeffrey sapnął zaskoczony i zamiast uciekać,  
odwrócił się. Zbytnio ufał ochronie, jak i cieniutkiej jak papier, ale niezwykle wytrzymałej  
kamizelce kuloodpornej, którą nosił pod grafitową marynarką. Dwójka napastników nie  
sięgnęła po broń palną, ani sztylety. Nie odegrali sceny z porachunków mafijnych czy Id  
Marcowych, lecz okazali się równie skuteczni co zabójcy Corleone i Juliusza Cezara. Chociaż  
Trenton zdołał dopaść pierwszego z nich i zmiażdżyć mu tchawicę, nie wygrał z materiałami  
wybuchowymi. Jeden ładunek miał wystarczającą siłę, by wysadzić wejście do budynku wraz z  
przyległościami, dwa uporały się z całym piętrem Leschont Industries. Jeffrey Jaquet odszedł w  
rozbłysku złotego światła, na moment rozświetlającym pochmurny poranek niczym Supernowa  
i grzebiącym pod gruzem, szkłem i stalą dwudziestu trzech ludzi i dwójkę replikantów. Siła  
wybuchu była tak wielka, że dziedzica rodu Jaquetów rozpoznano by jedynie po cząsteczkach  
DNA. Gdyby ktoś ich szukał.  
***  
Wyklęty powstań, ludu ziemi,  
Powstańcie, których dręczy głód.  
Myśl nowa blaski promiennymi  
Dziś wiedzie nas na boj, na trud.  
Przeszłości ślad dłoń nasza zmiata,  
Przed nami niechaj tyran drży!  
Ruszymy z posad bryłę świata,  
Dziś niczym, jutro wszystkim my!  
Międzynarodówka  
  
\- Weź nogi ze stołu – warknął Ross do Turtle’a, chudziutkiego młodziana o loczkowatej,  
miedzianej grzywie, siedzącego obok niego na kanapie zasłanej papierami, kartami,  
zmiętymi mapami i pękami różnokolorowych kabelków. Sam obracał w palcach pokrywkę  
anachronicznego zegarka Meredith. Stare, cienkie jak papier blaszki drżały leciutko jakby  
oddychały. Misterna plątanina drucików przypominała miedzianą pajęczynę, w której utknęły  
metalowe muszki. Obnażony mechanizm tykał cichutko, miarowo, niestrudzenie obracając  
tarczkami, trybikami i wskazówkami. Ross nie był ani o krok bliżej rozwiązania tajemnicy  
chronometru pradziadka Jaqueta, chociaż zafascynowała go inskrypcja ukryta na wewnętrznej  
stronie cyberflatu - In articulo mortis (W obliczu śmierci). Jakby nie miał nic lepszego do  
roboty niż zastanawiać się nad łacińską sentencją, aż nazbyt adekwatnie odnoszącą się do  
sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.  
\- Przecież już nikt nie każe ci go sprzątać, nie? – spytał leniwie Turtle skupiony nad przekaźnikiem  
impulsów, który w jego rękach zmieniał wszystkie kolory tęczy. - Odpuść, stary.  
\- To nie znaczy, że musisz kłaść na nim zabłocone buciska – burknął Ross, obrzucając  
niechętnym wzrokiem trapery Turtle’a. Jako że niedawno wrócili z podziemnych tuneli, buty  
nie należały do najczystszych. Podobnie jak jego własne. Wyprostował nogę z westchnieniem  
nie pozbawionym bólu. Tkanka nie zdążyła zregenerować się do końca, sztuczna skóra wciąż  
miejscami prześwitywała, ukazując kryjące się pod spodem mięśnie, ścięgna i naczynia  
krwionośne, czego rzecz jasna nie było widać pod biopolimerowym opatrunkiem i spodniami,  
ale Ross czuł to każdym obnażonym nerwem. Skórzane pasy połączone w skomplikowaną  
makramę pomogły mu wzmocnić i usztywnić nogę, chociaż było to rozwiązanie tymczasowe.  
Po prawdzie noga wciąż się goiła i za kilka tygodni powinna odzyskać pełną sprawność, ale  
kilka tygodni wydawało mu się wiecznością.  
\- Zdejmij nogi ze stołu, jak Ross ładnie prosi, Turtle – poparł Rossa Roy, białowłosy replikant  
o wyrazistych rysach, rozwalony na fotelu po drugiej stronie ławy. W jego głosie wyraźnie  
pobrzmiewała kpina. – Nie rań jego uczuć. Nabłociliśmy mu.  
Turtle posłusznie zdjął nogi z ławy, nie przestając majstrować przy przekaźniku. Ross  
prychnął, delikatnie zamykając chronometr i z powrotem zawieszając go sobie na szyi.  
Nabłocenie było jego najmniejszym problemem. Odkąd do apartamentu Meredith wprowadzili  
się replikanci, z trudem znosił nieład, jaki w nim zapanował. Roy, Priss, Turtle, Fox, Jet, podobne  
do siebie jak dwie krople wody Tasha i Sasha i mnóstwo innych - przychodzili i odchodzili  
niczym ziarnka piasku nadpływające zgodnie z ruchami oceanu. Perskie dywany zwinięto pod  
ściany, rozkładając na podłodze materace i śpiwory, aneks kuchenny zapełniono brudnymi  
naczyniami, ekspres do kawy chodził bez przerwy, a na regałach z książkami i bibelotami  
poniewierały się kubki, broń, pęki kabli i blaszki niewiadomego użytku. Niedokończone rzeźby  
zostały wygnane do pracowni z wygaszonymi piecami do wypalania ceramiki, tak samo jak  
mechaniczna Muzykantka (gdyby coś jej się stało, Meredith zamordowałaby go tępym nożem,  
a i tak nie wiedział, czy wybaczy mu zniknięcie ze stojaków na wino większości butelek z chianti  
i rieslingiem). Ross wiedział, że Mer przebywa w rezydencji Jaquetów, zatrzymana przez areszt  
domowy (w tym momencie raczej mało istotny), jak i zamieszki na ulicach metropolii, więc  
jej apartament był doskonałym miejscem na sztab generalny, jak ich nazywał Roy. Jednak nie  
znaczyło to, że wszędzie muszą walać się puste opakowania, brudne rzeczy, podarte dokumenty,  
torby wypchane zapasami i bronią oraz zestawy młodego chemika i starszego elektronika. Ani  
zabłocone buciska Turtle’a.  
Spojrzał na Sashę i Tashę śpiące pod regałem z literaturą wiktoriańską jak dwa wtulone w  
siebie psiaki i westchnął ciężko. Deszcz za wąskimi, przesłoniętymi żaluzjami oknami padał  
miarowo, ale spoza deszczowego szumu słychać było odległy terkot broni i przyciszone wybuchy.  
Nikt nie szukał ich w Dzielnicy Artystów, ale na obrzeżach Dzielnicy Południowej wrzało.  
\- Ross tęskni za swoją panią – wyszczerzył zęby Roy, uważnie obserwując go bladoniebieskimi,  
przenikliwymi jak rentgen oczyma. - To się nazywa syndrom sztokholmski.  
\- To się nazywa przyzwoitość – burknął Ross, w przelocie dotykając zawieszonego na szyi  
zegarka. – Jaką miarką mierzysz, taką ci odmierzą.  
\- To się nazywa obsesja – zauważył Turtle, odrywając się na chwilę od przekaźnika, który  
zabłysnął zielonym światłem. – Patrzcie i podziwiajcie. Kolejny model pokonany.  
\- Meredith nie jest moją… – zaczął Ross obronnie, ale Roy zgasił go machnięciem ręki.  
Sięgnął po chianti postawione wprost na zmiętej mapie podziemnych tuneli serwisowych i  
pociągnął spory łyk prosto z butelki, smakując wino na języku.  
\- Tak, wiemy, nie jest twoją - rzucił z kpiną. – Za to muszę przyznać, że zna się na alkoholu.  
I jak powiadasz, jest zupełnie inna niż wszyscy - łagodna, wyrozumiała i ma prawdziwie złote  
serce. Jak wszyscy w rodzinie Jaquetów.  
\- Jest wybuchowa, arogancka i nieobliczalna – uśmiechnął się krzywo Ross, sięgając po  
poplamioną czerwonymi kroplami mapę, by się jej bliżej przyjrzeć. – Ale serce rzeczywiście  
ma ze złota.  
\- Biedny Ross, pomylił mikę ze złotem – wymruczał do siebie Turtle znad rozbebeszonego  
urządzenia. – Mój pan i władca też miał kłopot z rozróżnianiem koloru kabelków i zapewne  
dlatego źle skończył.  
\- To ty spiąłeś niewłaściwe kabelki – powiedział zwodniczo łagodnie Roy, popijając kolejny  
łyk chianti i błyskając wilczym uśmiechem – Kabum!  
\- Bo ty mi kazałeś – zaoponował Turtle, podnosząc na niego wielobarwne oczy, w blasku  
witrażowych lamp równie miedziane, co jego sprężynujące włosy. Nerwowo przygryzł wargi.  
\- Straty w ludziach bywają nie do uniknięcia – mruknął Roy, przejmując od Rossa mapę  
i próbując zakotwiczyć ją na miejscu za pomocą na pół opróżnionej butelki i zabytkowego  
pistoletu skałkowego zdjętego ze ściennej kolekcji Meredith. – Dzięki temu mamy pod kontrolą  
całą Południową Dzielnicę.  
\- Jeśli uważasz to za kontrolę – nie zgodził się Ross, prostując mapę otwartą dłonią i  
nasłuchując nie tak odległych wystrzałów i warkotu kopterów. – Ludzie zabarykadowali się w  
domach i nie wyściubiają z nich nosa.  
\- I niech tam siedzą – wycedził Roy, a jego wzrok ochłódł o kilka stopni, upodabniając  
oczy do dwóch bryłek lodu. – Lepiej dla nich, żeby się nie wychylali, dopóki nie uporamy się  
z Gwardią.  
\- Bądź Gwardia nie upora się z nami – zaśmiał się histerycznie Turtle, który dzień wcześniej  
miał niemiłe spotkanie z gwardzistami, po którym został mu siniak rozlewający się na pół  
twarzy i obite żebra (gwardziści skończyli w gorszym stanie). – Nie pokonamy ich gołymi  
rękoma.  
Tasha i Sasha zamruczały coś pod regałem z książkami i niemal zastrzygły uszami,  
zaalarmowane podniesionym tonem chłopaka. Pół nocy przeprowadzały ludzi tunelami  
i marzyły jedynie o odrobinie snu, ale chociaż nie przeszkadzała im głośniejsza rozmowa i  
terkot wystrzałów w tle, drażnił piskliwy głos Turtle’a. Zapewne dlatego, że miały wyczulone  
kocie zmysły.  
\- Jest nas więcej – zwrócił mu uwagę Roy, dokładając do mapy skomplikowane schematy jakiś  
urządzeń elektronicznych i podsuwając je Rossowi. – O wiele więcej. Wszystkich nie zabiją.  
\- Cóż, będą próbować – mruknął Ross domyślnie, pochylając się nad mapą (prostowana  
noga zaprotestowała z bólem) i zerkając na kalki.  
W sumie próbowali od tygodnia. Dlatego większość zbuntowanych replikantów chowała  
się w tunelach serwisowych pod miastem, nie licząc kryjówek podobnych do tej, w której  
się właśnie znajdowali (kto wpadłby na to, że buntownicy ukrywają się w domostwie panny  
Jaquet?) i ulic Dzielnicy Południowej z Leschont Industries. Opanowali kolebkę swoich  
narodzin, wypierając z niej obywateli, którzy nie zdołali zamknąć się w mieszkaniach na cztery  
spusty – tych na razie zostawiono w spokoju. Przeważnie. Metropolia zaczęła przypominać  
kopiec pełen spanikowanych mrówek, z których część usiłowała przedostać się na jedną, a część  
na drugą stronę, wywołując tym samym całkowity chaos, nad którym nie zapanowałaby nawet  
królowa matka. Policja i wojsko zostały postawione w stan gotowości, ale nie interweniowały,  
obawiając się o los mieszkańców „czystej krwi” wymieszanych z replikantami jak bakalie w  
keksie. Zadowolili się ustawieniem zapór i barykad na obrzeżach Dzielnicy Południowej, co  
miało mniej więcej taki sam sens jak zaklejanie plasterkiem Rowu Mariańskiego. Do walki  
stanęła jedynie Gwardia, kilka tysięcy uzbrojonych po zęby ochroniarzy Leschont Industries,  
próbujących odzyskać własność firmy.  
Ironią losu był fakt, że do chwili wybuchu rewolty w elektrowniach, fabrykach i koncernach  
usługowych pracowali niemal sami replikanci, więc tym łatwiej było zatrzymać dopływ prądu,  
dostawy żywności i komunikację w mieście. Tymczasem komunikacja podziemna działała  
bez zarzutu - tunele, korytarze i serwisownie ciągnęły się pod całą metropolią niczym dziury  
w szwajcarskim serze, do złudzenia przypominając podziemny labirynt dawnego Paryża. W  
pozostałych dzielnicach replikanci budzili się do życia, stając przeciwko Gwardii niekoniecznie  
z gołymi rękoma, jakby tego oczekiwał Turtle (byli niezwykle pomysłowi w zdobywaniu broni  
i konstruowaniu własnej). Zdziesiątkowana Rada nie panowała nad utrzymywaną przez  
Jaquetów (w tym momencie przez matkę Meredith - Maurice) Gwardią, coraz to nowymi  
zarzewiami buntu pojawiającymi się w metropolii ani własnymi frakcjami politycznymi,  
jednym słowem – nad niczym. Początkowo i oni wysłali wojsko przeciwko zbuntowanym  
zabawkom, doprowadzając do kilku krwawych starć, ale przypominało to bitwę z mrówkami  
siafu – z góry skazaną na niepowodzenie. Zatem pospiesznie usunięto z Rady tych, którzy  
dopuścili się podobnego barbarzyństwa. Maurice Jaquet musiała odejść. Wycofała się na z  
góry upatrzoną pozycję, ale Gwardia Leschont Industries pozostała na ulicach, terroryzując  
zarówno prawo jak i nieprawomyślnych.  
\- Więc mamy rzucać się na nich jak lemingi? – histeryzował dalej Turtle, niepomny na  
niespokojny sen bliźniaczek. – Ułożyć mur z własnych ciał?  
\- Barykadę – prychnął Ross, studiując dziwaczne schematy i bezwiednie bawiąc się  
zawieszonych na szyi zegarkiem pradziadka Meredith. – Wyklęty powstań ludu ziemi,  
powstańcie, których dręczy głód.  
\- Właśnie, zrobiłbyś coś do jedzenia – przypomniało się niespodziewanie Roy’owi, któremu  
wino zaostrzyło apetyt.  
\- Podobno już nie muszę – odbił piłeczkę Ross, nie odrywając wzroku od misternej plątaniny  
wyrysowanych na kalce układów scalonych.  
\- Nie musisz, chyba że sam jesteś głodny – podsunął Roy.  
\- Ja nie jestem, ty jesteś – uściślił zielonooki.  
\- Twoja niezależność łamie mi serce – prychnął replikant o białych włosach, uśmiechając się  
szyderczo. – Szkoda, że nie potrafisz być tak niezależny w innych aspektach. I ciągle jestem głodny.  
\- Jak możecie w takiej chwili myśleć o jedzeniu? – pisnął Turtle, zdenerwowany i zbity  
z tropu ich wymianą zdań. Za oknami rozbłysła łuna i niemal natychmiast przygasła do  
czerwonego żarzenia. Granat termiczny? Daleko…  
Wyrwana ze snu Sasha podniosła się z ziemi, poprawiając koc okrywający siostrę i rzuciła  
Turtle’owi niechętne spojrzenie, po czym przeciągnęła się, ukazując w ziewnięciu ostre kiełki.  
Czerwonawy blask za oknem pobladł, niemalże fizycznie sycząc na deszczu.  
\- Ja zrobię coś do jedzenia – burknęła. – Mężczyźni… umieją tylko gadać.  
Z tymi słowami skierowała się do aneksu kuchennego, po drodze zgrabnie omijając torby z  
zapasami i przenośną radiostacją. Turtle niezgrabnie podniósł się od stołu i posłusznie ruszył  
za nią jak kurczątko za panią matką. Roy zamyślonym wzrokiem odprowadził zgrabny tył  
Sashy odziany w obcisłe lateksowe wdzianko, omijając chudy jak szczapa tył Turtle’a, po czym  
niechętnie wrócił myślami do schematów studiowanych przez Rossa.  
\- I? – spytał wieloznacznie.  
\- Zamki szyfrowe?  
\- Nie, skąd, zabawki dla dzieci. Z pozytywką – burknął. - Pewnie, że zamki, do głównego  
budynku Leschont Industries i ratusza. Musimy zniszczyć symbole władzy. I przestań się bawić  
tym zegarkiem, doprowadzasz mnie do szału…  
\- A rezydencja Jaquetów? – wpadł mu w słowo Turtle, odwracając się na pięcie jak nakręcona  
zabawka. – To prawdziwy symbol metropolii i Gwardii. Trzeba urwać łeb hydrze, póki nie  
zdążyli się ewakuować.  
\- Jeffrey Jaquet nie żyje – wymamrotał Ross, spoglądając na niego badawczo i z odrobiną  
niechęci na dnie intensywnie zielonego spojrzenia. – Komu chcesz urywać łeb? Poza tym to  
czyste samobójstwo.  
\- Spokojnie, Turtle niekoniecznie miał na myśli twoją Meredith – skrzywił wargi Roy,  
dobrze rozumiejąc o co tamtemu chodzi. – Bardziej jej matkę, Maurice Jaquet, wilczycę rodu.  
A poza tym dobre samobójstwo nie jest złe.  
\- Jak cholera – zgodziła się sarkastycznie smukła i gibka jak kot syjamski Sasha spod okna,  
okupując kuchenkę i buszując po garnkach. – Zawsze o tym marzyłam. Podgrzać wam ryż z  
warzywami?  
\- Nie – mruknął Ross.  
\- Tak – ucieszył się Turtle, zapominając, że jeszcze przed chwilą narzekał, że nie sposób być  
głodnym w podobnych okolicznościach przyrody.  
\- Cokolwiek – zgodził się Roy. – Cokolwiek przygotujesz, kocico.  
Popukał zakrzywionym palcem w schematy trzymane przez Rossa.  
\- Czyli pójdziesz z nami, jeśli pokonamy zamki?  
\- Będzie nas spowalniał – zaoponował nieoczekiwanie rozczochrany Turtle, odwracając  
się od kuszącej zawartości garnka oraz nie mniej kuszącej zawartości kombinezonu Sashy i  
spoglądając na skórzaną uprząż oplatającą nogę Rossa. – Jest lepszy w rozpracowywaniu  
schematów niż w walce wręcz.  
\- Powiedział spec od elektroniki, który nie przejdzie ulicy bez zadyszki i wpadania na  
Gwardię – parsknął Roy. – Ty zostaniesz, Turtle. Ross będzie mi potrzebny. I na pewno będzie  
chciał dopilnować, by jego byłej właścicielce nie spadł włos z głowy, prawda?  
\- Prawda – odpowiedział Ross, krzyżując wzrok z Roy’em. – Lepiej, żebyś też o tym  
pamiętał.


	6. Till I die

W psiej godzinie tuż przed świtem ulice Dzielnicy Południowej były opustoszałe jak  
okiem sięgnąć i nikt (bo nikogo w pobliżu nie było) nie zwracał uwagi na niewielką grupkę  
replikantów, którzy stanęli przed drzwiami rezydencji Jaquetów jak petenci dopraszający się  
posłuchania, czy żebracy proszący o datek. Wzdłuż ciemnej, wąskiej ulicy wznosiły się okazałe  
budynki, ale wszystkie miały okna i drzwi zatrzaśnięte na głucho, przesłonięte żaluzjami i  
zapewne zaryglowane na cztery spusty. Ani żywego, ani martwego ducha w zasięgu wzroku,  
jedynie deszcz padający jednostajnie, melancholijnie i bez większego przekonania. Nawet  
gwardziści wycofali się na z góry upatrzone stanowiska, gdzieś pod granicę z Dzielnicą  
Artystów, skąd dochodziły odległe i sporadyczne strzały, do których wszyscy już zdążyli się  
przyzwyczaić.  
Zmoknięty Ross miał niemiłe wrażenie, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami wznoszących się nad  
nimi budynków leżą stosy trupów, uśmierconych jakaś dziwną zarazą, a ulicę zamiast mżawki  
spowija całun kwarantanny, co oczywiście było jedną wielką bzdurą, bo większość obywateli  
metropolii, którzy mieli szczęście mienić się „najznamienitszymi”, uciekło gdzie pieprz  
rośnie w pierwszych dniach zawieruchy. Poza tym rebelia nie była zaraźliwa. W rezydencjach  
patrycjuszy, jak i w samej siedzibie Jaquetów prawdopodobnie nie było nikogo i niczego, prócz  
porzuconych mebli i przedmiotów tak nieporęcznych do przenoszenia jak łóżko solarne czy  
fortepian Steinway’a (poprzedni właściciel Rossa miał takowy w salonie, nie żeby potrafił na  
nim grać, za to potrafił wykorzystywać go do innych, jakże kreatywnych celów).  
Po co w ogóle tutaj przychodził? Bo miał taką samą obsesję na punkcie Jaquetów jak Roy,  
który uważał ich za całe zło tego i tamtego świata? Czy raczej miał nadzieję, że Meredith nie  
uciekła z resztą rodziny i domowników i czeka na niego w oknie wieży, a zobaczywszy go,  
opuści w dół rozplecione warkocze? Po pierwsze miała włosy ledwo do ramion, a po drugie,  
biorąc pod uwagę osiem pięter rezydencji – budynku o dziwnie kolistym kształcie, rzeczywiście  
przypominającym wieżę – musiałaby się nieźle natrudzić. A przede wszystkim dawno jej  
tutaj nie było, a oni, zamiast moknąć przed siedzibą Jaquetów, powinni być teraz w Ratuszu i  
negocjować warunki rozejmu, sposobów spacyfikowania Gwardii i zasad nowego, wspaniałego  
świata. W tym momencie Ross skrzywił się na samą myśl, bo niestety czytał Aldousa Huxley’a.  
Uwarunkowanie genetyczne i psychologiczne już znał, a założenia, że „wszelkie warunkowanie  
zmierza do jednej rzeczy: do sprawienia, by ludzie polubili swe nieuniknione przeznaczenie  
społeczne” nienawidził z całej duszy. O ile ją posiadał.  
Do rezydencji Jaquetów prowadziło tylko jedno wejście, przypominające drzwi kościelne  
z podniszczonymi wszechobecną wilgocią i kwaśnymi deszczami, pseudorenesansowymi  
płaskorzeźbami, lecz strzeżone najnowocześniejszymi zamkami szyfrowymi, nad którymi  
właśnie biedził się Turtle, mrucząc coś pod nosem o różnicach między Yale a Orno.  
Strzelisty, zaokrąglony budynek wznosił się nad nimi jak iglica ze szkła i metalowych płyt (w  
przeciwieństwie do kamiennych wież z baśni o dziewicach więzionych przez złego smoka).  
Był wyższy, szerszy, masywniejszy i w każdym calu bardziej okazały od pozostałych domów  
Dzielnicy, zdobny w dziwaczne występy, dobudówki, nadbudówki i barwne szybki w oknach  
o nietypowych kształtach, łącznie z witrażowymi rozetami jak w Katedrze Notre-Dame. Aż  
dziwne, że nie miał własnych gargulców i maszkaronów strzegących płaskiego dachu, na  
którym mieściło się prywatne lądowisko.  
\- Już się napatrzyłeś? – spytał niecierpliwie Roy, jednocześnie lustrując ulicę spod  
nasuniętego na czoło kaptura. – Bo czuję się jak kaczka wystawiona na strzelnicy.  
\- Przecież nikogo nie ma – burknął Turtle’a, który wziął słowa Roy’a do siebie, a właśnie  
wstukiwał na panelu sterowania skomplikowany ciąg cyferek i symboli. – I nie pogania się  
geniusza.  
\- To daj popracować drugiemu geniuszowi - białowłosy replikant stuknął go palcem w  
obciążone karabinem szturmowym chude ramię i wskazał na Rossa, wciąż zapatrzonego w  
górę budynku i nie zważającego na krople deszczu spływające mu po twarzy. – Ross, przydaj  
się wreszcie do czegoś.  
\- Tak, Ross, przydaj się wreszcie do czegoś – poparła stojąca za Roy’em starsza z bliźniaczek,  
Tasha, ubrana w swój nieodłączny, obcisły lateksowy kombinezon, któremu nie straszny był  
żaden deszcz, posyłając zielonookiemu replikantowi ni to uwodzicielski, ni krzywy uśmiech.  
– Bo w nocy się nie spisałeś.  
Roy parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Sam widział, jak późnym wieczorem Tasha i Sasha  
przymilały się do Rossa, ocierając o niego jak kotki w rui i namawiając do wspólnych chwil  
przyjemności. Jak widać Ross nie skorzystał. Z kolei chudziutki, niezborny w ruchach i rudy  
jak wiewiórka Turtle był rozgoryczony, że bliźniaczki odrzuciły jego awanse. Wyglądało na  
to, że trudno było seksbotom (a w sumie do tego sprowadzały się wpojone umiejętności  
replikantów) obywać się bez seksu. Chyba, że tak jak Roy miało się na podorędziu zawsze  
chętną i pomysłową Pris, albo jak Ross - goniło się za białym króliczkiem.  
Ross bez słowa odsunął Turtle’a sprzed panelu sterującego i przejął płytkę dekodującą. Miał  
fotograficzną pamięć - jeszcze jedna z jego niedocenianych umiejętności - więc doskonale  
pamiętał plany przyniesione przez Roy’a i mógł dobrać najbardziej prawdopodobne z  
możliwych sekwencji. Pomijając, że czuł się przy tym jak rabuś wkradający się do grobowca  
faraona - złodziej, który z pewnością tego pożałuje. W tym lub przyszłym wcieleniu.  
Drzwi ustąpiły bez głuchego jęku, szczęku rygli i innych dodatkowych efektów dźwiękowych,  
które i tak zagłuszyłby monotonnie padający deszcz. Kolisty hol rezydencji był pusty i niemy,  
nie oszałamiający przepychem (ani egipskimi reliefami na ścianach, co Ross przyjął z niejaką  
ulgą). Na samym środku wznosiły się okazałe, kręcone schody prowadzące aż po sam dach.  
Żadnej windy ani bocznego wejścia – jedynie wieża i spirale metalowych stopni, a na każdej  
kondygnacji pomieszczenia, rozchodzące się wokół jak kręgi na wodzie. Na schodach nie  
pojawił się pochód duchów ani karawan zaprzężony w czwórkę karych koni jaki zwidywał  
się Scroogowi w „Opowieści wigilijnej”. Ba, nawet nie spływały po nich tanecznym krokiem  
odziane w pióra girleski.  
W środku było ciemnawo, nie licząc plam przyćmionego światła padającego od okien gdzieś  
nad ich głowami. Roztrzaskany żyrandol siał kryształem po najdalsze zakamarki mozaikowej  
podłogi (zapewne dlatego w holu nie było zbyt jasno), a barwne błyski z witraży sprawiały  
wrażenie, że trafili do prywatnej świątyni Jaquetów, a nie do miejsca, gdzie teoretycznie  
zostawiało się płaszcze i parasole. Oraz służbę.  
\- I co dalej? – spytał szeptem Turtle, może niezbyt inteligentnie, ale w imieniu pozostałych.  
Rozejrzał się nerwowo, jakby spodziewał się, że w otaczającej ich grobowej ciszy lada moment  
pojawią się zmumufikowane zwłoki, które ruszą na nich z wyciągniętymi rękoma, ciągnąc za  
sobą zwoje bandaży. - Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?  
Poprawił wrzynającą mu się w ramię taśmę ciężkiego karabinu szturmowego, z którym  
wyglądał jak dziecko bawiące się w wojnę. Odsłonięta głowa lśniła rudawym połyskiem jakby  
miał włosy zrobione z cienkich, miedzianych drucików.  
\- A co, spodziewałeś się komitetu powitalnego? – spytał ironicznie Roy, odrzucając mokry  
kaptur na plecy i obrzucając bladym spojrzeniem tonącą w barwnym półmroku czeluść  
schodów. – O ile pamiętam, w ogóle nie miałeś z nami iść…  
\- Nie moja wina, że Sashy zaszkodził ryż z warzywami – prychnęła Tasha, potrząsając  
jasnymi kosmykami nieumiejętnie przystrzyżonych, wilgotnych włosów. Pierwsze co zrobiła  
po uwolnieniu się od ostatniego właściciela – do którego zresztą żywiła pewną słabość, więc  
nie pozbyła się go w sposób radykalny – to przystrzygła sobie włosy (nie będzie dłużej robiła  
za księżniczkę, cholera jasna, psiakrew). – A Jaquetowie uciekli, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Mówiłam  
ci, że się spóźnimy, Roy.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się – wycedził białowłosy, powoli podchodząc do kręconych schodów i  
kładąc rękę na poręczy. Zacisnął palce, aż pobielały mu knykcie. – Pewnie są gdzieś na górze i  
pochowali się w swoich pokojach jak szczury.  
\- Szczury wolałyby piwnice – zauważył zdawkowo Ross. Krople deszczu spływały po nim jak  
po figurze z fontanny i kapały na mozaikową podłogę. Dziwnie nie miał ochoty na wspinaczkę,  
893  
a z tego, co widział, czekała ich wędrówka przez Cirith Ungol.  
\- I nie miałyby lądowiska na dachu – poparła go Tasha, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – A Jaquetowie  
i owszem. I po coś nas tu ciągał, Roy? Powinniśmy byli iść do Ratusza wraz z Pris i Max.  
\- Ratusz już jest nasz – odpowiedział tamten przeciągle, rzucając jej przez ramię kose  
spojrzenie. Widać było, że nie odpuści przeszukania całej rezydencji, od piwnic po dach,  
choćby miało im to zająć cały dzień. – A Jaquetowie są symbolem Korporacji. Trzeba ich  
wyeliminować. Zdeptać. Urwać łeb hydrze.  
\- Już to mówiłeś – parsknęła bliźniaczka. – Powtarzasz się… kotku.  
Był do przytyk do nieustannego podkreślania przez Roy’a jej kocich genów.  
\- O ile pamiętam, łby hydry odrastały – zauważył półgłosem Ross, dobrze rozumiejąc  
niechęć Tashy. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy aluzję do zwężających się źrenic, mruczenia, zamiłowania  
do mleka, ryb i wątróbki, czy propozycję skorzystania z kuwety, nie ręczy za siebie. Według  
niego, Roy miał w sobie dodatkowe geny rekina, a przynajmniej można tak było sądzić po  
nieruchomym spojrzeniu, od którego czasem przeszywały dreszcze. Ale czy kazał Roy’owi  
spływać? Nie, chociaż czasami miał na to wielką ochotę.  
\- Więc trzeba je wypalić – syknął białowłosy, gwałtownie odwracając się do nich całym  
ciałem. Mokry, rozpięty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, skórzana kurtka z postawionym  
kołnierzem, kabura z pistoletem pod pachą, włosy na sztorc po zdjęciu kaptura – wyglądał jak  
zurbanizowany drapieżnik polujący na ofiarę. – Do cna.  
\- Masz chyba jakąś obsesję – zwrócił mu uwagę Turtle, wciąż niespokojnie rozglądający  
się po ścianach częściowo obitych materiałem, na których widać było ślady pozdejmowanych  
obrazów. Kinkiety, równie kryształowe co roztrzaskany żyrandol wielkości młyńskiego koła,  
pogasły – w całej Dzielnicy od kilku dni brakowało prądu, wody i ogrzewania. – Jaquetowie i  
Jaquetowie, zwariować można. Zrobili ci coś osobiście?  
\- Istnieją! – wypalił Roy wściekle.  
\- Bez nich sam byś nie istniał – przypomniał mu Turtle, wzruszając ramionami. Ciężki  
karabin szturmowy boleśnie obił mu się o biodro. Dlaczego w ogóle to jemu kazali nieść to  
żelastwo? Był najszczuplejszy i najmniej obeznany z bronią z nich wszystkich. – Ani ja, ani  
Ross, ani…  
\- Och, zamknij się – poradził mu Roy spokojniej, narzucając sobie samokontrolę i wracając  
do zwykłego, sarkastycznego tonu. – Sugerujesz, że powinienem się do nich modlić jako do  
swoich stwórców? Założyć domową kapliczkę? Och, zapomniałem, że jako replikant nie mam  
domu. Ani zapewne duszy.  
\- Teraz już możemy mieć dom – powiedziała Tasha nieco wyzywająco. – Z kim chcemy i  
jaki chcemy.  
W domyśle – chcę zamieszkać z Sashą i nic ci do tego. Chcę, byśmy miały co jeść, gdzie  
spać, do kogoś się przytulić i nie musieć płacić za to własnym ciałem, łaszeniem się i służeniem  
na dwóch łapkach.  
\- I duszę? – spytał Ross z krzywym uśmiechem. Posiadanie duszy nie było mu niezbędne do  
szczęścia, ale z drugiej strony – miło byłoby ją mieć.  
\- Dom, dusza, pełna miska, nieważne. Mamy jedyną, niepowtarzalną okazję zabić Boga  
– warknął Roy z nowym napływem agresji. – Nigdy o tym nie marzyliście?  
\- Nie – burknęła Tasha.  
\- Boginię – poprawił go Turtle z ponownym wzruszeniem ramion. – Jeśli mówisz o Maurice  
Jaquet. I nie, niespecjalnie.  
\- Właśnie, jeśli mówisz o Maurice – powtórzył Ross dziwnym tonem.  
\- Och, ty i twój syndrom sztokholmski – podsumował Roy, odwrócił się i nie czekając na  
pozostałych, zaczął wchodzić na metalicznie dźwięczące schody. Wiedział, że i tak za nim  
pójdą, jak pisklaki za panią matką. – Tak, mówię o Maurice Jaquet. Zadowolony?  
\- Jak diabli – zgodził się melancholijnie Ross, podążając tuż za nim i krzywiąc na samą myśl  
o wspinaniu – uprzęż uprzężą, ale prawa noga bolała nielicho i w każdej chwili groziła, że się  
pod nim załamie.  
Pokoje wokół klatki schodowej rozchodziły się na kształt koła – wydawało im się, że  
wspinają się we wnętrzu latarni morskiej. Przestrzeń na pierwszym piętrze była otwarta,  
zastawiona masywnymi ławami z hartowanego szkła i skórzanymi fotelami – jakby trafili do  
wiktoriańskiego klubu dla dżentelmenów, którzy nagle zerwali się, by pospieszyć na audiencję  
u królowej i zostawili niedoczytane magazyny, niedopite szklaneczki z whisky i niedopalone  
cygara. Za panoramicznymi oknami, w tym wypadku nie wypełnionymi kolorowymi  
szybkami, padał niemrawy deszcz, a gdzieś za chmurami wstawał nowy dzień. Na granicy  
Dzielnicy Artystów wybuchł pożar i żarzył się nienaturalnym pomarańczem, przegrywając z  
wszechobecną wilgocią.  
Na drugim piętrze za masywnymi drzwiami czekał na nich przypominający wojskowy sztab  
generalny salon z wielkim stołem zasłanym mapami i dokumentami. Ściany wymalowano w  
barokowe freski z amorkami, tak mające się do map na ławie i resztek kolekcji starodawnej  
broni na ścianach jak pięść do nosa. Ross zdjął ze stojaka spory sztylet i zważył go w dłoni.  
Miał za paskiem pistolet półautomatyczny, ale nie był zbyt dobry w strzelaniu. Ani w walce  
wręcz. Choć szybszy, zwinniejszy i wytrzymalszy od przeciętnego człowieka, przez całe życie  
był raczej ofiarą niż drapieżnikiem. Jednakże zimna stal dodała mu odrobinę pewności siebie.  
Może nie tak ostry jak skalpel Henri-Louisa, ale się nada.  
Na trzecim piętrze było przeraźliwie pusto i cicho, nie licząc tykania masywnego zegara  
szafkowego, którego widać nie dało się przenieść, albo był mnie wart od pozostałych  
bibelotów. Ściany poprzecinane wąskimi, przypominającymi średniowiecznie świetliki oknami  
wypełniały puste półki, gdzieniegdzie uginające się od ciężaru, który je niedawno przytłaczał.  
Ross mógłby się założyć, że trafili do biblioteki i zrobiło mu się żal wszystkich książek, których  
nie miał okazji dotknąć i przeczytać. Swoją drogą, książki, kolekcje broni i obrazów tak bardzo  
przypominały mu dom Meredith, że musiał się uśmiechnąć. Cokolwiek nie myślała o swojej  
rodzinie i jakkolwiek by się od niej nie odcinała, urządziła swój apartament niemal identycznie  
co dom rodzinny. Miała wielką słabość do dawnych czasów, miejsc i ludzi. Jak i do zepsutych  
zabawek, czy chodziło o Muzykantkę z XVIII wieku, czy o niego samego. Ostatni raz spojrzał na  
zegar szafkowy, myśląc o chronometrze pradziadka Meredith spoczywającym w kieszeni jego  
kurtki. Były podobnie zdobione w przedziwne esy floresy, być może zrozumiałe dla twórcy,  
lecz niekoniecznie dla jego potomków. Quod si esset in generationem revertamur - gdybym  
mógł cofnąć czas to byłby od narodzin.  
Na czwartym piętrze prysł czar pozornego spokoju - znaleźli kuchnię, jadalnię i spiżarnię  
oraz dwa trupy, oba zabite strzałem w głowę, co nosiło znamiona egzekucji. Tasha kuchennym  
ręcznikiem przykryła zmasakrowaną wystrzałem twarz jasnowłosej replikantki o skórze  
pokrytej lamparcimi cętkami, teraz dodatkowo upstrzonymi plamkami zaschłej krwi.  
Rosły kucharz nie dawał się przykryć niczym – upadł na postawioną na kuchence patelnię  
i przypiekł się na palnikach. W kuchni śmierdziało zwęglonym mięsem i ściętym białkiem.  
Turtle zwymiotował do zastawionego brudnymi naczyniami zlewu. Ross ściągnął kucharza z  
rusztu, pozostawiając na nich resztki przypieczonego ciała i okrył dużym, lnianym obrusem  
wyciągniętym z kredensu w jadalni, gdzie na długim stole czekała porcelanowa zastawa ze  
złotymi brzeżkami, srebrne sztućce i kieliszki z weneckiego szkła. Jak na brygu „Mary Celeste”,  
gdzie znaleziono wilgotne jeszcze pranie na sznurach, niewypalone fajki, niedopitą herbatę  
i zegarek w kajucie kapitańskiej, lecz ani śladu po załodze. Wyglądało na to, że w rezydencji  
Jaquetów kapitan i oficerowie opuścili tonący statek, pozostawiając załogę na pastwę losu, a  
nawet dopomagając losowi kulką w łeb. Roy spochmurniał do reszty, ale poprowadził ich dalej,  
na wszelki wypadek odbezpieczywszy broń i trzymając rękę na kaburze.  
Na piątym piętrze zrobiło się jaśniej, zapewne dlatego, że połowę jednej z zakrzywionych  
ścian zajmowało owalne okno z witrażem, przedstawiającym mieszaninę kolorowych zygzaków  
i plam - jakby ktoś rzucił na szybę garść barwnych szkiełek. Była to rozeta widoczna od strony  
ulicy. Na pozostałych ścianach wokół schodów musiały tkwić dziesiątki obrazów (zostały po  
nich jaśniejsze miejsca na kremowym tynku), pod którymi stały puste gabloty – jakby wiatr  
historii zmiótł stąd kulturowy dorobek ludzkości i pozostawił po sobie kurz i zmiętą płachtę  
na podeście schodów. Ross przelotnie zastanowił się, jakie to obrazy i rzeźby zgromadzili  
Jaquetowie w opuszczonej galerii, ale jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy to animalistyczne  
dzieła Meredith, może niepokojące, ale nie pozbawione wdzięku i głębszej myśli. Jednak z tego,  
co wiedział, rodzina nie pochwalała jej wizji artystycznych, więc zapewne woleli przeraźliwe  
nudne martwe natury, statyczne pejzaże i przeładowane detalami malarstwo baroku, ciężkie  
jak aksamitne draperie, które z taką pieczołowitością uwieczniali. A może portrety rodzinne  
w typie Valesqueza? Spojrzał w górę schodów i zrozumiał, że nie docenił gustu malarskiego  
Maurice Jaquet. Z półmroku kolejnego piętra wyłaniał się ogromny obraz z jakimś stworem z  
wybałuszonymi, białymi ślepiami pożerającym bezgłowe, okrwawione ciało.  
\- Urocze – zauważył Roy, podchodząc do malowidła. Odbezpieczony pistolet trzymał w  
jednej ręce, drugą niemal dotykając odprysków farby na płótnie. – A wy się dziwicie, co mam  
do Jaquetów.  
Wzdłuż wiodących na szóste piętro schodów ciągnął się cały szereg obrazów w podobnym  
klimacie, czarno-szarych i wesołych jak kondukt pogrzebowy, wśród których największy  
przedstawiał coś w rodzaju sabatu czarownic. Ross pomyślał, że biorąc pod uwagę dorastanie  
w tej rodzinie, Meredith była wyjątkowo normalna. Może pochodziła z nieprawego łoża.  
\- Chyba się pochoruję – bąknął Turtle, bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Faktycznie, nie licząc  
pesymistycznej wymowy obrazów, w powietrzu czuć było gorzko-mdlącą woń. I nie chodziło  
o przypieczone zwłoki kucharza, które pozostawili za sobą w kuchni. Żadne z nich nie chciało  
bliżej przyjrzeć się porzuconej na podeście, zmiętej i upstrzonej czerwono-brązowymi plamami  
płachcie - bali się, że pod nią znajdą kolejnego trupa, tym razem miłosiernie przykrytego przez  
kogoś, kogo ruszyło sumienie, albo nie chciał patrzyć na swoje dzieło.  
\- Nie masz już czym rzygać – brutalnie uświadomiła Turtle’a Tasha, przemaszerowując  
obok i ostentacyjnie odwracając wzrok zarówno od płachty, jak i ponurych malowideł. – I nie  
bądź taki delikatny, możemy zobaczyć coś znacznie gorszego.  
Trudno być prorokiem we własnym kraju, ale słowa Tashy sprawdziły się co do joty. Przykra  
woń wydobywała się zza uchylonych drzwi sporego, półkolistego pomieszczenia na szóstym  
piętrze, ozdobionego kolejną rozetą z witrażem, tym razem przedstawiającym św. Jerze  
walczącego ze smokiem. Witraż namalowano w stylu ikony, więc św. Jerzy był smukłym  
młodzieńcem z włosami ufryzowanymi jak grzywa śnieżnobiałego konia, na którym zasiadał,  
płaszcz miał czerwony jak krew, lancę długą i ostrą, a smok był chuderlawy, z nietoperzowymi  
skrzydłami i odrobinę rybim pyskiem - zdawał się nie mieć najmniejszych szans w starciu z  
rycerzem Niebios.  
Był to zapewne gabinet pana domu, o czym świadczyło masywne biurko na lwich łapach,  
regał z książkami w skórzanych oprawach i barek, w którym tłoczyły się alkohole ze wszystkich  
stron świata. Jednak w powietrzu nie unosił się spodziewany aromat whisky i kubańskich  
cygar, lecz gorzkawa woń osmalonego drewna, słodkawa stopionego plastiku i metaliczna  
zasychającej krwi. Śmierć nie pachnie zbyt pięknie. Ciała, splątane ze sobą kończynami i  
zepchnięte pod ścianę z biblioteczką, zaczynały się rozkładać, mimo że porzucono je raptem  
kilka, kilkanaście godzin temu. Jeżeli nawet Maurice Jaquet uciekła z większością dobytku,  
replikantów z rezydencji pozostawiła za sobą.  
Turtle, tak jak obiecywał, zgiął się w pół, ale nie zdołał wyrzucić z siebie niczego prócz paru  
nitek śliny pomieszanej z żółcią. Bliźniaczka wycofała się jak najszybciej zdołała, przepychając  
obok bladego jak kreda Rossa i uciekając z powrotem na schody, a Roy stanowczym ruchem  
wypchnął Turtle’a za drzwi i z hukiem zatrzasnął je za sobą.  
Huk rozszedł się po całej rezydencji niczym kręgi rozpływające się po wodzie po wrzuceniu  
kamienia i nie pozostał bez echa. Siódme piętro nad nimi nagle ożyło. Krzyknęła jakaś kobieta,  
załomotały ciężkie buciory, rozległy się nawoływanie i krótkie, szczekliwe komendy, po czym  
bez grzecznościowego pytania, kto idzie i czy nie należałoby powitać go chlebem i solą, schody  
zasypała seria z automatu, dziurawiąc ściany, obrazy, poręcze i chudziutką postać Turtle’a,  
który nie zdołał odzyskać oddechu po zgięciu wpół, a stracił go na dobre. Stojący za nim Roy  
nie oberwał jedynie cudem, podobnie jak przytulony do framugi Ross, a bliźniaczka zsunęła  
się kilka stopni w dół i przypadła do schodów, kryjąc za zakrętem. Odrzucony siłą wystrzałów  
Turtle padł na plecy, spoglądając na ponure malowidła Goyi szeroko otwartymi, zmatowiałymi  
oczyma. Miedziane sprężynki włosów wydawały się znacznie jaskrawsze na tle bladej twarzy.  
\- Kurwa mać! – wrzasnął Roy, walcząc z zamkniętymi przez siebie drzwiami do gabinetu,  
obecnie zamienionego na gabinet figur woskowych z ciałami replikantów w roli głównej i  
na oślep strzelając w górę schodów. Ross pchnął drzwi całym sobą, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy  
opleciona uprzężą noga uderzyła w solidne drewno i obaj wpadli do środka. Roy zwinął się  
w miejscu jak atakujący wąż i wyszarpnąwszy z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki granat termiczny,  
wychylił się i pięknym łukiem posłał go do góry. Ross zdążył się zdziwić, że w ogóle mieli  
granaty termiczne, kiedy dobiegło ich głuche łupnięcie, fala ciepła i przytłumione przekleństwa  
Tashy, do której również dotarł powiew gorąca. Sądząc z wrzasków nad nimi, Roy miał niezły  
rozmach i granat sięgnął celu.  
\- Kurwa – powtórzył białowłosy wściekłym szeptem. – Turtle niósł karabin.  
\- Na co nam w tej chwili… - zaczął Ross, ale nie dokończył, bo powietrzem targnął znacznie  
silniejszy wybuch niż poprzedni, a następująca po nim cisza zadzwoniła w uszach jak dzwon  
pogrzebowy. Gwardziści mieli granaty plazmowe.  
\- Tasha? – krzyknął Ross w stronę schodów z głupią nadzieją, że dziewczyna odpowie.  
Roy spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, wyjął z kieszeni drugi granat i zważył go na dłoni.  
\- Wyklęty powstań ludu ziemi, tak? – spytał ze złym uśmiechem i ponownie wychylił się za  
drzwi, posyłając odbezpieczony granat w stronę Gwardii. – A może: Do broni, bracia, dziś?  
\- A siostry? – warknęła Tasha, wpadając przez uchylone drzwi, nim na piętrze nad nimi  
rozległo się łupnięcie i kolejna fala gorąca owiała schody. – Siostry się nie liczą?  
\- Tasha – ulga w głosie Rossa była absurdalna, bo właściwie i tak wszyscy byli już martwi.  
\- Tak mam na imię – zgodziła się bliźniaczka, przecierając twarz dłonią, na której już pojawiały  
się pęcherze oparzeń. – Roy, ty skurwysyni, na drugi raz ostrzegaj, nim rzucisz termika.  
\- To ich plazma, nie mój termik – zaprotestował białowłosy bez większego przekonania i  
odwrócił się w stronę Rossa. – Może znowu byś się na coś przydał, co? Idź po ten pieprzony  
karabin, nim…  
Seria z automatów przegarnęła schody i bezpowrotnie zniszczyła dzieło Francesco Goyi,  
w zasadzie i tak będące kopią, bo Goya namalował jej na ścianie, a dopiero Salvador Cubells  
przeniósł na płótno.  
\- Nim będzie za późno? – zapytała Tasha z sarkazmem, ale Ross westchnął cierpiętniczo  
i wymknął się na schody, przyklękając przy ciele Turtle’a i usiłując ściągnąć mu z ramienia  
karabin szturmowy.  
Przyklęknięcie sprawiło, że noga jasno i wyraźnie zawyła z bólu, ale nie miał czasu się nią  
przejmować. Słyszał, jak gwardziści nad jego głową przeładowują broń. Zupełnie zapomniał o  
półautomacie wetkniętym za pasek spodni, a wetknięty za cholewkę wysokich, sznurowanych  
butów sztylet nie wydawał się właściwy do odparcia zmasowanego ataku wroga. Taśma karabinu  
utknęła na bezwładnym ramieniu Turtle’a, który patrzył na niego niemo, lecz oskarżycielsko,  
kiedy jego głowa przetaczała się z boku na bok na chudej szyi. Poczuł muśnięcie pocisku, który  
niemal otarł się o jego rękę, nim zrykoszetował o poręcz i następnego, który podniósł mu  
włosy na czubku głowy. Szarpnął karabinem, dłużej nie bawiąc się w delikatność (przepraszam,  
Turtle, ale ty już, kurna, nie żyjesz). Roy i Tasha otworzyli ogień z półautomatów, w porównaniu  
z ciężkim sprzętem gwardzistów niemal zabawkowych, ale na chwilę zniechęcających tamtych  
do strzelania. Ross tak gwałtownie zerwał karabin z ramienia Turtle’a, że niemal usiadł, z  
trudem odzyskał równowagę i zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, wpadając plecami na uchylone  
drzwi do gabinetu.  
\- Prawdziwie kocie ruchy – warknął Roy, wyrywając mu karabin szturmowy z rąk i  
sprawdzając stan magazynka. – Ale dzięki.  
Ustawił się w drzwiach, zarzucając taśmę na szyję i opierając ciężką broń o biodro.  
\- Do broni, bracia, acha, przepraszam najmocniej, i siostry, dziś! Zewrzyjcie szyki wraz! I marsz  
i marsz! By ziemię krwią napoić przyszedł czas! – zaintonował, czule klepiąc kolbę karabinu.  
\- Zwariował – stwierdziła Tasha, zatykając uszy, by nie słyszeć huku wystrzałów.  
*  
Meredith Jaquet nie miała dobrego dnia, a właściwie nocy. Przynajmniej w porównaniu  
z kucharzem, przypieczonym na ruszcie kuchenki, replikantką Jeffreya o akwamarynowych  
oczach, która uniknęła śmierci, ale nie wielokrotnych gwałtów, a teraz siedziała skulona na  
skraju schodów pod gradem pocisków, zasłaniającą rękoma głowę, jakby to mogło cokolwiek  
pomóc, czy bezcennym obrazem Francesco Goyi, podtopionym żarem i poszatkowanym w  
strzępy. W przypadku tego ostatniego można było poczuć niejaką ulgę – kto wiesza na ścianie  
domostwa Saturna pożerającego własne dzieci? Ach tak, Maurice Jaquet.  
Maurice miała noc o niebo lepszą od córki, jako że udało jej się ewakuować z większością  
dóbr materialnych i zwierzęcych pupili, pozostawiając na pastwę losu wykładane egzotycznym  
drewnem i mozaiką posadzki, obite brokatem ściany, kryształowe żyrandole (największy  
roztrzaskał się na drobne kawałki), trudno wyjmowalne witraże w oknach, nadmiernie zdobne  
meble, które okazały się za ciężkie, by je przenosić, szafkowy zegar pradziadka, jak i wspomniane  
malowidło Goyi, mierzące sobie ponad dwa metry plus pozostałe obrazy z „czarnego” cyklu.  
Oraz córkę, która dziwnym trafem zawieruszyła się podczas jak najbardziej zaplanowanej i  
skrupulatnie przeprowadzonej ucieczki.  
Meredith nie była już taka pewna, czy pozostanie w metropolii było dobrym pomysłem.  
Na co właściwie liczyła? Że wróci do siebie, zamknie się w pracowni na cztery spusty, popije  
czerwone chianti i zajmie się tworzeniem? Chwilowo wszystko, o czym potrafiła myśleć to  
„Rozstrzelanie powstańców madryckich” Goyi albo „Masakra na Chios” Delacroix - nic  
przyjemnego i raczej trudno przetwarzalnego na rzeźbę z gipsu, metalu i paper mache. Tak, i  
jeszcze poprosi Rossa, żeby zrobił jej kawę i coś do jedzenia. Pod warunkiem, że wydostał się z  
kliniki, nim wszystko uległo przenicowaniu. I że zechciałby do niej wrócić.  
Sama przed sobą Meredith musiała przyznać, że tego ostatniego wcale nie była taka pewna.  
Jej świat rozpadł się jak domek ze znaczonych kart i nie bardzo potrafiła zrozumieć, co teraz  
mogłaby robić i dokąd pójść. Nie udało jej się nawet wydostać z rezydencji, chociaż bardzo  
się starała. Tym bardziej nie udało jej się powstrzymać masakry służby, chociaż wrzeszczała,  
płakała i wyrywała się gwardzistom – jednego nieźle podrapała, ale spuchnięty nos, siniaki  
na rękach i ten rozlewający się na policzku wyraźnie świadczyły, że była to walka Dawida z  
Goliatem, z tym wyjątkiem, że Dawid zapomniał zabrać ze sobą procy, a i błogosławieństwo  
Boże gdzieś mu się zapodziało. W końcu gwardziści zamknęli ją w pokoju matki jak niegrzeczne  
dziecko, nie przejmując się jej wrzaskami, chociaż starając nie zrobić większej krzywdy, tak na  
wszelki wypadek. W zamian wyładowali się na replikantce Jeffrey’a – Laurie, Lannie, czy jak  
tam miała na imię.  
Trzęsąc się z nerwów i chłodu (ogrzewanie w rezydencji nie działało od dwóch dni)  
Meredith przez kilka godzin siedziała pod drzwiami saloniku, usiłując wymyślić jakiś plan  
wydostania się z tego żywcem i mniej więcej w jednym kawałku. Była zziębnięta, roztrzęsiona  
(bardziej tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło za drzwiami, niż niedoborem alkoholu we krwi,  
chociaż i to ostatnie dołożyło swoją kropkę nad i), głodna i wstyd się przyznać, chciało jej się  
siku. Heroiny w powieściach zazwyczaj nie przejmowały się podobnymi niedogodnościami,  
ale Meredith miała je w głębokim poważaniu. W końcu z niejaką satysfakcją skorzystała ze  
stojącej w kącie kamiennej wazy z potpourri, cennej, ale zbyt ciężkiej, by ją zabierać podczas  
ucieczki do kolonii. Nie jej wina, że buduar matki i łazienka była po drugiej stronie schodów,  
prawda?  
Czuła się jak mysz uwięziona w pułapce. Z saloniku były co prawda dwa wyjścia, ale drugie  
prowadziło do „atelier”, jak go nazywała matka, chociaż trudno powiedzieć z jakiego powodu  
– z tego co wiedziała Meredith, nigdy niczego w nim nie narysowano, namalowano ani nie  
stworzono, za to Maurice Jaquet lubiła zabawiać się w nim z kolejnymi replikantami. Jeffrey’a  
nie obchodziły jej upodobania, według niego mogła testować nowe modele do upojenia,  
lecz Meredith wzdrygała się na samą myśl o matczynych igraszkach i nigdy nie wchodziła  
do „atelier”, jakby mogła się czymś zarazić. Poza tym było to półokrągłe pomieszczenie o  
panoramicznych oknach, beznadziejne jako kryjówka, zwłaszcza pod ewentualnym ostrzałem,  
który mógł strzaskać szyby w drobiazgi i wpuścić do środka deszcz i wiatr. Mowy o spuszczeniu  
z okna zbawczej liny skręconej z prześcieradeł i obrusów raczej nie było. Między innymi z  
braku prześcieradeł, że nie wspominając o bieliźnie stołowej odpowiedniej długości. Poza  
tym na wysokości siódmego piętra nieźle wiało, a wiatr przyciskał do szyb krople deszczu,  
rozmazując je w brudne smugi.  
Ukryte przejście? Rezydencja Jaquetów nie była jednak średniowiecznym zamkiem, choćby  
nawet Maurice Jaquet uważała się za Królową Kier, a Jeffrey za Króla. Koncepcja zapadni,  
które odsyłałyby nieproszonych gości do lochu zapewne przypadłaby im do gustu, ale cóż, nie  
zamontowali takowej.  
Szyby wentylacyjne? Do licha, nie jest szczurem i ma raczej mizerne szanse na zmieszczenie  
się w ciasnym szybie, nawet gdyby wiedziała, gdzie są te cholerne kratki wentylacyjne. Poza  
tym pobrudziłaby kaszmirową spódnicę z naszytymi trawiastymi aplikacjami i dopasowany  
do niej zielony żakiet. Jakby już ich nie pobrudziła, siłując się z gwardzistami i wycierając  
sobą podłogę saloniku, z której pieczołowicie zwinięto perski dywan. I w ogóle po jakie licho  
poprzedniego dnia włożyła dopasowaną spódnice, bluzkę ze stójką i przyciasną marynarkę,  
jeśli zamierzała uciekać z rezydencji i przekradać się bocznymi schodami. Których nie było.  
Żeby lepiej wyglądać? Meredith zaśmiała się do siebie odrobinę histerycznie.  
Tuż przed świtem (przynajmniej wydawało jej się, że świta – nie miała przy sobie  
chronometru pradziadka, żeby sprawdzić godzinę i bez niego czuła się dziwnie bezbronna),  
kiedy zaczynała przysypiać na gołej podłodze, przykryta żakietem jak przykrótkim kocykiem  
i zmęczona bezskutecznym wymyślaniem dróg ucieczki, na schodach znienacka rozpętało  
się niewielkie piekło. Albo gwardziści zaczęli z nudów strzelać sami do siebie, albo ktoś z  
replikantów z rezydencji przeżył, by odpłacić im pięknym za nadobne, albo wtrąciła się trzecia  
siła sprawcza. W każdym razie okrzyki, strzały i wybuchy granatów termicznych przykuły  
Meredith pod drzwiami saloniku, skuloną w najmniejszy z możliwych kłębków. Tuż obok  
uzbrojeni po zęby gwardziści w kamizelkach kuloodpornych i hełmach upodabniających  
ich do żuków gnojarzy strzelali w najlepsze do niewidocznego wroga ukrytego za podestem  
schodów, a ona udawała, że jej tam nie ma, chociaż serce biło jej w nierównym rytmie w takt  
bardzo nierównych strzałów. Gdyby strzelali seriami, na pewno biłoby jej rytmicznej.  
I jeszcze ten huk. Jak nic ogłuchnie. Albo się usmaży.  
Po wybuchu kolejnego granatu termicznego nastała względna cisza, w czasie której  
Meredith zdecydowała się odkleić od ściany i podpełznąć do drzwi nadwymiarowej wysokości  
i szerokości (w rezydencji Jaquetów nie było drzwi, lecz co najmniej wrota). Proszę, proszę,  
jednak nie były zamknięte na klucz. Zerknęła przez szparę. Przyczajony przy schodach  
gwardzista z opuszczoną osłoną hełmu błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jej stronę i strzelił, nie  
celując. Kula odłupała kawał drewnianej framugi i zraniła ją w policzek, co ledwo zauważyła,  
zbyt zdumiona, że do niej strzelił.  
\- Zgłupiałeś? – wrzasnęła, chowając się z powrotem do opustoszałego salonu.  
Nieoczekiwanie poparł ją drugi z żołnierzy, waląc tamtego na odlew. Niewiele usłyszała  
ze stłumionych, wściekłych słów, ale zrozumiała przesłanie – idioto, ona jest naszą kartą  
przetargową, Maurice Jaquet na pewno po nią wróci i zabierzemy się z tego grajdołu. Cóż, co  
do tego Meredith nie była stuprocentowo pewna, a jeśli pozostawiony z nią oddział Gwardii na  
to liczył, wykazywał się godnym podziwu optymizmem. Nie rozstały się z matką w przyjaznej  
atmosferze, a Maurice, zmęczona nieustannym sprzeciwianiem się wyrodnej córki, chyba w  
końcu postawiła na niej krzyżyk. Podobnie jak na replikantach rezydencji, których pozostawiła  
za sobą jak niepotrzebny balast, dobrze wiedząc, że gwardziści ich nie oszczędzą.  
Dlaczego gwardziści w ogóle zostali w rezydencji Jaquetów? Nie musieli już osłaniać odwrotu  
Jaquetów, a o pomieszczenia, mimo że niegdyś luksusowo wyposażone, zdecydowanie nie  
warto było się bić. Tym bardziej o przesiąknięty deszczem dach z lądowiskiem, na którym nie  
było już ani jednego koptera, o wahadłowcu nie wspominając. Chyba, że rzeczywiście liczyli  
na to, że Maurice przyśle transport po Meredith i odlecą razem z nią. Przecież już dawno mogli  
opuścić rezydencję, a nawet teraz znacznie łatwiej byłoby im przedrzeć się na ulicę, bo ci, z  
którymi wymieniali się strzałami, nie wydawali się zbyt dobrze uzbrojeni. Gwardia spokojnie  
mogłaby przejść po trupach do celu.  
Jednak z uporem umacniali się na siódmym piętrze rezydencji, wyznając zasadę, że nie  
oddadzą ani jednej piędzi podłogi czy smętnych strzępów obrazów Goyi. A przede wszystkim  
wznoszącego się dwie kondygnacje nad ich głowami dachu z lądowiskiem, opustoszałego, ale  
kto wie – może za chwilę wyląduje na nim wahadłowiec z misją ratunkową. Było to głupie  
z założenia, ale gwardziści nie mogli się poszczycić zbyt wysokim ilorazem inteligencji. Nie  
tego szukano u nich podczas naboru. Korporacja wolała mięso armatnie, posłuszne, oddane  
i nie zagłębiające się w zawiłości myślenia. Teoretycznie powinna zatrudniać stworzonych  
według własnych potrzeb replikantów, ale resztki zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymywały władze  
przed oddaniem broni w ręce hybryd. Służba – tak, siły zbrojne – niekoniecznie. Zwłaszcza  
nadzorujące produkcję Leschont Industries, a obecnie będące ostoją ludzkości. Przynajmniej  
w swoim mniemaniu.  
Jeżeli to gwardziści mieli mienić się ostatnim bastionem ludzkości, Meredith miała nadzieję,  
że ludzkość szlag trafi. Po co na litość boską wybili pozostałą w rezydencji służbę? Na wszelki  
wypadek, by kucharz nie zaatakował ich tasakiem, a kamerdyner nie rzucił srebrną tacą? Z  
replikantów zostawili sobie jedynie zabaweczkę Jeffrey’a - ślicznotkę o turkusowych oczach,  
która właśnie kuliła się przy schodach. Oraz Meredith, pewnie dlatego, że replikantką nie była, a  
przede wszystkim dlatego, że liczyli na to, że im się przyda. Chociaż, sądząc po strzale oddanym  
na ślepo przez gwardzistę przy drzwiach, sezon ochronny na nią mógł się właśnie skończyć.  
Czyli jednak zostają jej szyby wentylacyjne? W obliczu warkotliwych komend wydawanych  
przez interkomy gwardzistów, pojedynczych strzałów i wizgu pocisków termicznych, myśl o tym, że  
mogłaby wcisnąć się w wąski tunel i przepełznąć kilka poziomów w dół, nie wydawała się Meredith  
aż taka nieprzyjemna. W końcu była drobnej budowy ciała, a śliczną, kaszmirową spódnicę z  
wypukłymi aplikacjami i bluzkę ze stójką po prostu zdejmie – bieliznę też miała niezłą.  
Skulona, próbując nie wzdrygać się za każdym usłyszanym strzałem, rozejrzała się po  
saloniku, a później niechętnie przeszła do atelier, wypatrując kratek wentylacyjnych, a  
chociażby paneli sterujących niedziałającym ogrzewaniem. Na środku pokoju stało odarte  
z zasłon łóżko z balustradkami i baldachimem, zarzucone rzeczami, na które Meredith nie  
miała ochoty spoglądać. Mimo pozorów opanowania Maurice pakowała się w pośpiechu, nie  
zabierając ze sobą wszystkiego, w tym pejczy, knebli i skórzanych uprzęży. Nocna ewakuacja  
świadczyła o jej podświadomym lęku, że jednak nie zdąży, a metropolia już nie należy do  
Jaquetów i ich marionetek. Patrzącej na zabawki matki Meredith zrobiło się niedobrze.  
Maurice, Henri-Louis, były właściciel Rossa i jego kółko wzajemnej adoracji – co było nie tak  
z patrycjuszami metropolii, że z taką ochotą pogrążali się w dekadencji i sadyzmie? Syndrom  
Boga, który stworzył inżynierię genetyczną dla własnej uciechy? Zmierzch Tytanów? Nuda?  
Uporczywie padający deszcz, który wpędzał ich w depresję i rozmiękczał mózgi?  
Obraz panny Jaquet odbił się w trzech przeszklonych ścianach atelier – na ulicy padało bez  
większego przekonania, a w szybie po prawej zza szaro-sinych chmur błysnął wąski, różowawy  
pasek wschodzącego słońca. „Witaj, Jutrzenko swobody, zbawienia za tobą, słońce” pomyślała  
Meredith melancholijnie, skuliła się w sobie, słysząc wybuch kolejnego granatu termicznego  
(na schodach musiało być gorąco jak w piekle), po czym jej wzrok padł na ciemniejący  
prostokąt na jedynej pozbawionej okien ścianie. Winda kuchenna. Ręcznie sterowana winda,  
zapewne prowadząca prosto do… kuchni na czwartym piętrze. Gdyby jaśnie pani podczas  
igraszek znienacka zapragnęła pad thai, paellę marinera czy małży św. Jakuba. A Meredith  
siedziała w saloniku i zamartwiała się, że nie ma z niego drogi ucieczki. Idiotka.  
***  
Mimo głośnej wymiany ognia Tasha usłyszała stukot dobiegający z bocznej ściany gabinetu  
i wyobraziła sobie stado szczurów buszujące w przewodach wentylacyjnych. Szczurów po  
dwóch dniach przeprowadzania ludzi tunelami miała serdecznie dosyć. Tłumiąc odruch  
wymiotny przeskoczyła nad leżącymi pod biurkiem dwoma splecionymi ciałami i stuknęła  
kolbą półautomatu w niszę w ścianie. Nisza w ścianie rozjechała się na boki i Tasha mało nie  
strzeliła, bo tuż przed nią zamajaczyła blada twarz z ciemnymi oczyma i ciemnymi włosami –  
wypisz wymaluj dziewczyna z japońskich horrorów, w dodatku skręcona w dosyć niewygodnej  
pozycji. I na wpół naga.  
\- Daleko to raczej nie dotarłam - mruknęła zjawa z irytacją i podparła się ręką, żeby nie  
zjechać niżej. – Nie celuj we mnie, dobrze? Na dzisiaj już mi wystarczy.  
Tasha odruchowo opuściła pistolet, który i tak drżał w poparzonej dłoni i odruchowo  
wyciągnęła drugą rękę, by pomóc tamtej wyjść z niszy. Nie wyglądała na gwardzistę. Na  
replikantkę także nie, jako że nie miała kodu na nadgarstku i karku, ale ktoś, kto niekompletnie  
ubrany chowa się w windzie kuchennej, do tego posiniaczony i ze spuchniętym nosem, raczej  
nie stanowi większego zagrożenia. Dziewczyna wydostała się z windy kuchennej i rozprostowała  
z trudem, przy okazji zgarniając wciśnięte za sobą na półkę spódnicę, bluzkę i żakiet.  
\- Rozumiem, że to wy bawicie się z Gwardią w kotka i myszkę? – spytała, obrzucając  
spojrzeniem drzwi, w których plecami do niej stał jeden z replikantów, a za nim wychylony  
do połowy schodów drugi. Ten ostatni musiał przeładować broń, więc panowała dziwna cisza  
– gwardzistom nie chciało się odpowiedzieć ogniem, bądź właśnie zauważyli, że zniknęła ich  
karta przetargowa. Skulona przy poręczy na siódmym piętrze Lannie zawodziła cicho, wciąż  
nie trafiona zbłąkaną kulą ani odłamkiem granatu termicznego, co zakrawało na cud. Mały,  
ale zawsze.  
\- Raczej gwardziści zabawiają się z nami – przyznała Tasha, bezwiednie dotykając  
ramiączka od koronkowego, muślinowego stanika, by przekonać się, czy jest tak delikatny, na  
jaki wygląda – podobnie jak gładkie, kobiece ramię. Meredith cierpliwie zniosła jej dotyk, w  
głębi ducha przewracając oczyma - na amory się panience zebrało. Miłość w czasach rebelii.  
Pod ostrzałem. Powiedzmy, że pod ostrzałem, bo chwilowo nie strzelano. A tamci dwaj nawet  
nie usłyszeli, co się dzieje za ich plecami, bojownicy od siedmiu boleści.  
– Nie chciałabym wam przerywać, ale nie uważacie, że dobrze byłoby wykorzystać windę  
kuchenną, którą właśnie zjechałam i zajść ich od tyłu? – zaczęła nieco głośniej, nieznacznie  
odsuwając się od Tashy. - Choć uprzedzam, niełatwo się w niej zmieścić…  
Mówiła z rozpędu, lecz coraz wolniej i wolniej, bo na dźwięk jej głosu, przyciągającego  
jak melodia fletu, dzięki której Szczurołap wyprowadził dzieci z Hameln, stojący w drzwiach  
replikant właśnie odwrócił się w jej stronę i w ułamku sekundy nawzajem się rozpoznali. Od  
dziś powinni zawodowo zajmować się szukaniem igieł w stogach siana, pomyślała Meredith  
abstrakcyjnie, ale z głębokim przekonaniem. Ross wydawał się wstrząśnięty i zmieszany, trudno  
powiedzieć, czy jej widokiem, czy jej widokiem w samej bieliźnie i sznurowanych butach do  
pół łydki. Meredith zaniemówiła, co zdarzało jej się niezwykle rzadko. Tasha przerzuciła wzrok  
z jednego na drugie i zdjęła rękę z ramienia dziewczyny, jakby się ponownie oparzyła.  
\- Me… Mer? – spytał Ross zupełnie bez sensu i niemal myląc mem z Mer, ale potargana i  
posiniaczona panna Jaquet tylko patrzyła na niego oczyma okrągłymi ze zdumienia. Pomyślała,  
że w szarych bojówkach i kurtce wojskowego kroju wygląda obco i groźnie, zupełnie inaczej  
niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, nawet wtedy, gdy widziała go całego we krwi, ogarniętego szałem  
zabijania. Miał pistolet za pasem, nóż za cholewką trapera, a skórzana uprząż na udzie aż się  
prosiła, by być jednocześnie kaburą.  
\- Do licha, wyglądasz jak rebeliant z dziada pradziada – wymknęło jej się, a potem słowa  
popłynęły same. – Znaczy, dobrze wyglądasz, bo jakbyś nie wyglądał, to wyglądasz i nawet nie  
wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę, chociaż nie myślałam, że cię zobaczę, a ściślej mówiąc, że cię  
tutaj zobaczę i… właściwie co ty tu, do licha, robisz?  
\- Strzelam? – niepewnie spytał Ross, co było lekką nadinterpretacją, bo do tej pory nie  
wystrzelił ani razu.  
\- Szuka straconego czasu – burknęła Tasha, obrzucając Meredith niechętnym spojrzeniem,  
a później popatrując w głąb windy kuchennej i oceniając, czy by się w niej zmieściła. – W  
sumie niegłupi pomysł.  
\- Co jest, do ciężkiej cholery? – warknął jednocześnie Roy od drzwi, na próżno czekając,  
aż Ross poda mu zapasowy magazynek. Nieco ogłuszony strzelaniną najpóźniej z nich  
wszystkich zauważył nieproszonego gościa. Odruchowo uniósł broń, opuścił, bo i tak miał  
pusty magazynek, zerknął na Meredith, na Rossa, na Tashę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Och, kto by pomyślał – powiedział przeciągle. – Mamy dziś dzień pełen niespodzianek.  
Jaśnie pani do nas zawitała. W dezabilu.  
\- Jaśnie panienka, jak już – odparowała Meredith. Białowłosy replikant z karabinem  
szturmowym w ręku momentalnie nie przypadł jej do gustu. – I już się ubieram, żeby nie  
wodzić nikogo na pokuszenie. Chyba, że mam z powrotem wciskać się do windy - może dacie  
mi którąś z tych waszych zabawek do zabijania i wrócę na górę – by się gwardziści zdziwili.  
\- Może lepiej nie – mruknął Ross, wyobrażając sobie ten scenariusz – Meredith miała takie  
szanse w starciu z Gwardia jak mysz spotykająca na swojej drodze stado wygłodniałych kotów.  
Chyba, że zapatrzyliby się na jej krągłości.  
\- Może lepiej ja… - zaczęła Tasha, ale Roy brutalnie wszedł jej w słowo.  
\- W życiu nie dałbym ci broni – warknął w stronę Meredith. – Pierwsze, co byś zrobiła, to  
strzeliła nam w plecy i skończylibyśmy jak ci tutaj.  
Meredith wzdrygnęła się i z nagłym poczuciem winy spojrzała na ciała zalegające pod  
ścianą gabinetu jak dziwaczna instalacja rzeźbiarska. Porzucone przez lalkarza połamane lalki,  
nie plastikowe czy drewniane, a z prawdziwej kości - zsiniałe, blade, rozdęte, ze zmiętniałymi  
oczyma błyskającymi zza uchylonych powiek i krwią na wargach. Claudette, Tycjan,  
Sara i kilku innych, których nie zdążyła poznać i zapamiętać, bo przez większość „aresztu  
domowego” siedziała w bibliotece lub w swoim pokoju jak obrażona księżniczka na wieży.  
A przecież w międzyczasie ktoś przynosił jej jedzenie, szykował ubrania, sprzątał, gotował i  
ulegał zachciankom Maurice.  
\- Tak, bo osobiście ich wymordowałam, jednego po drugim – powiedziała, na rzecz Roy’a  
przemawiając najbardziej wyzywającym tonem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć, mimo że głos jej  
zadrżał. – Idioto, przecież nic nie mogłam zrobić…  
\- Och, bo na pewno próbowałaś – burknęła Tasha niedowierzająco. – Jaśnie panienka o  
złotym sercu, prawie jak była Sashy… wszyscy jesteście takie same, polukrowane żmije.  
\- Zostaw ją w spokoju – rzucił Ross ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Nie masz pojęcia, czy mogła coś  
zrobić, czy nie. Dobrze, że i jej nie zabili.  
Widział podpuchnięty nos Meredith, siniaka na policzku i kolejne, rozlewające się  
na przedramionach i nadgarstkach i wiedział, że naprawdę próbowała zapobiec rzezi.  
Bezskutecznie, ale próbowała.  
\- Nie musisz mnie aż tak bronić – prychnęła w odpowiedzi dziewczyna, rzucając mu  
ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Sama sobie poradzę z twoimi… towarzyszami broni. Cokolwiek by  
o mnie nie myśleli.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, wybij sobie z głowy, że dostaniesz broń do ręki – oznajmił krótko  
Roy i odwrócił się w stronę schodów, nasłuchując dźwięków z góry. Stłumiona, warkliwa  
wymiana zdań, ciche chlipanie replikantki skulonej przy poręczy, metaliczny szczęk broni,  
rumor przesuwanych mebli. Szykowali się na oblężenie? Przygotowywali do kontrataku?  
Przeczekiwali?  
\- Nie ma sprawy, i tak nie potrafię strzelać – przyznała Meredith, wzruszając ramionami i  
czując na nich gęsią skórkę. Przypomniało jej się, że jest prawie naga. Zarumieniła się, co przy  
jej bladej cerze wywołało imponujący efekt, nie stłumiony nawet sińcem, który rozlewał się na  
pół twarzy. Sięgnęła po zmiętą spódnicę (a podobno kaszmir się nie gniecie), a później, pod  
bacznym wejrzeniem Tashy pospiesznie wciągnęła przez głowę kremową bluzkę z koronkami  
przy rękawach – i po jakie licho odpięła te wszystkie guziczki? Żeby musieć je teraz zapinać?  
\- Co za ulga – warknął Roy, odrywając się od drzwi, by stanąć przy ubierającej się Meredith  
jak kat nad dobrą duszą. – Kamień spadł mi z serca.  
\- Co za ulga, że się dogadujecie – mruknął Ross, bezwiednie stając pomiędzy Roy’em i jego  
karabinem a panną Jaquet, która nie radziła sobie z mnogością guziczków, kończących się aż  
pod stójką. Jak widać, zbytnie hołdowanie modzie może prowadzić do zwichnięcia palców. – A  
podobno przyjaciele naszych przyjaciół są naszymi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Dziwnych przyjaciół sobie znalazłeś, mój ty kocie – mruknęła Meredith, mając na  
myśli raczej Roy’a, chociaż Tasha także rzucała jej niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia, na zmianę z  
tymi pożądliwymi. Dopięła ostatnie guziczki z masy perłowej i strzepnąwszy zielony żakiet,  
narzuciła go na ramiona. W całej rezydencji było chłodnawo, nie licząc rozgrzanych od  
granatów termicznych żelaznych schodów, a chodzenie na pół nago naprawdę nie sprzyjało  
konwersacji. Dogadywaniu się. Stawianiu czoła Gwardii.  
\- Nie jesteś jej przyjacielem, tylko zabawką – przypomniał Roy, popatrując na Rossa nieco  
złośliwie i w akcie dobrej woli zawieszając karabin na ramieniu. Spotkanie z Meredith nie  
nastawiło go do niej zbyt przychylnie, a obronna postawa zielonookiego replikanta podobała  
mu się jeszcze mniej. – Czyżbyś tęsknił do bycia subem?  
\- Nie jestem niczyją zabawką – syknął Ross, mrużąc oczy w wąski szparki, a jego źrenice  
momentalnie zwęziły się w pionowe kreski.  
\- On nie jest niczyją zabawką, ani tym bardziej subem – powiedziała jednocześnie z Rossem  
Meredith, robiąc krok do przodu, jakby tym razem to ona chciała go zasłonić. Przez okno z  
witrażem, wznoszące się za jej plecami przedostał się zbłąkany promień światła i opromienił  
ją aureolą czerwonego blasku padającego od płaszcza św. Jerzego. Brakował jej tylko lancy w  
dłoni, by pokonać smoka. Smoki.  
Roy parsknął, a Tasha wymownie przewróciła oczyma.  
\- Cudownie – mruknęła. – Cóż za zgodność poglądów. Może jeszcze na znak dozgonnego  
uczucia wymienicie się pierścionkami?  
Meredith spojrzała na nią krzywo, ale Ross uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do wypchanej kieszeni kurtki,  
wyciągając z niej wymyślny zegarek z dewizką i podając go dziewczynie na wyciągniętej ręce.  
\- Wciąż nie wiem, co oznacza inskrypcja, ale tobie bardziej pasuje.  
\- I w ogóle nie traktuj tego jak oświadczyn - prychnęła bliźniaczka, obrzucając ich pełnym  
politowania spojrzeniem. – Taa…  
Zniecierpliwiona stuknęła lufą pistoletu w otwarty szyb windy.  
– Halo, rozmawialiśmy o czymś, pamiętacie? Myślicie, że to zawieszenie broni będzie trwać  
wiecznie? Bóg jeden wie, co tamci na górze kombinują. Więc owszem, zmieszczę się do środka  
i mogę zaskoczyć tych sukinkotów od tyłu. Mnie chyba wolno wziąć broń, co, panie ważny z  
karabinem?  
\- Wolno – odpowiedział Roy ponuro, choć jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Wskazał  
ręką na Meredith, niemal dotykając jej ramienia. – Chociaż nie wiem, czy warto. W końcu  
mamy znakomitego zakładnika. Wystarczy, że przekonamy gwardzistów, że panna Jaquet jest  
w naszych rękach i..  
\- Zakładnika? – powtórzyła Meredith, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi, bo skupiła  
się na cyberflacie chronometru pradziadka. Przesunęła palcami po nowo odkrytym napisie.  
W obliczu śmierci. Mało pocieszające. Jeśli ma się zginąć, by wrócić w przeszłość, to obietnica  
złożona niegdyś przez prapradziadka zahaczała o życzenia spełniane w baśniach przez siły  
nieczyste – owszem, wrócisz do dawnych dni, ale nic ci z tego nie przyjdzie, bo i tak będziesz  
martwy jak kołek. Ale w końcu spełniliśmy twoje marzenie, prawda?  
\- I co? - Ross zrobił kolejny, mały krok, wchodząc pomiędzy Roy’a a Meredith. W zakątku  
pod oknem z rozetą robiło się ciasnawo. Jak dla niego Roy stał o wiele za blisko. Roy i jego  
rekinie spojrzenie. Roy i jego karabin szturmowy. Koncepcja przestrzeni osobistej była Rossowi  
nieznana, ale zagrożenie wyczuwał bezbłędnie.  
\- Właśnie, i co? - poparła go Tasha, dodając z powątpieniem. - Poddadzą się i wywieszą  
białą flagę? Mówimy o tym samych skurczybykach, którzy wystrzelali służbę?  
\- Przecież Meredith jest dla nich na wagę złota, nie? – białowłosy wychylił się zza pleców  
Rossa i spojrzał na wciąż przyglądającą się zegarkowi dziewczynę. – Liczą na to, że tamci po  
ciebie wrócą, prawda?  
\- Prawda – westchnęła Meredith, ostatecznie zawieszając sobie łańcuszek na szyi i  
odwzajemniając się spojrzeniem. Czy obaj z Rossem za chwilę zamierzali przycisnąć ją do  
ściany? Bo niemal stali jej na palcach. – Ale się przeliczą.  
\- Czyli Maurice po ciebie nie przyśle? – upewnił się Roy, mrużąc oczy niczym rekin tuż  
przed atakiem na ofiarę. – Nie wróci do metropolii?  
\- Nie sądzę – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Meredith, czując się coraz bardziej nieswojo, mimo  
że od Roy’a oddzielało ją solidne ciało Rossa. - Widzisz, matuś jakby mnie nie kocha.  
\- Więc właściwie nie jesteś mi potrzebna – oznajmił beznamiętnie Roy, wycofując się krok  
do tyłu, co Meredith przyjęła z prawdziwą ulgą, ale nie omieszkała wbić mu kolejnej szpili.  
\- Mam gdzieś twoje potrzeby – powiedziała wyzywająco. – I się zdecyduj, czy jestem  
zakładnikiem, czy nie, bo może byśmy się stąd ruszyli.  
\- W każdym razie ja bym się ruszyła – wtrąciła Tasha, pokazując na otwarte drzwiczki  
kuchennej windy. – Byście mnie podwindowali, co? Bo samej w górę będzie trudniej.  
\- Jak tylko rozwiążę problem zakładnika – zgodził się Roy i odwrócił w jej stronę, po czym  
błyskawicznie zmienił kierunek, płynnie ominął Rossa i niemal od niechcenia pchnął Meredith  
na ścianę.  
Niestety, połowę ściany za jej plecami zajmowało ogromne witrażowe okno ze św. Jerzym  
i pokonanym przez niego smokiem. Dziewczyna uderzyła plecami o spojone ołowiem szybki  
i poczuła jak pękają, kruszą się i rozsypują. Biedny smok, biedny św. Jerzy. Przecież ja tyle nie  
ważę, zdążyła pomyśleć z niejaką pretensją, nim okno roztrzaskało się na tysiące kawałeczków.  
Część z nich wbiła jej się w plecy i ramiona, część poszybowała w powietrzu, przesiąkniętym  
wilgocią i zapachem rdzewiejącego metalu. Szybowały krótko, bo w ułamku sekundy grawitacja  
pociągnęła je sześć pięter w dół. Meredith zachwiała się na krawędzi rozbitej rozety i rozłożyła  
pokaleczone ręce, usiłując się czegoś przytrzymać, ale jej palce trafiły w pustkę. Jeśli nawet  
zdążyła krzyknąć, nikt tego nie usłyszał.  
Ross stracił kilka cennych sekund na odepchnięcie Roy’a, więc kiedy sięgnął po Meredith,  
prawie jej tam nie było. Prawie. Złapał ją za rękę, ale okazała się zbyt śliska od krwi, znaczącej  
miejsca, gdzie szkło powbijało się w ciało. Rozpaczliwie poprawił chwyt, lecz w tym samym  
momencie poczuł pchnięcie w plecy i stracił równowagę. Nie do końca zregenerowana noga w  
końcu odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa, a nawet gdyby tego nie zrobiła, i tak nie miałby szans na  
odzyskanie właściwej siły ciężkości. Spadli oboje.  
Kolorowe okruchy szkła wirowały wokół nich jak confetti, odbijając promienie wschodzącego  
słońca, któremu gdzieś tam na chwilę udało się przebić przez zwały chmur. Czerwone odłamki  
płaszcza św. Jerzego, białe – jego wierzchowca i zielonkawe jaszczurczego smoka - krople  
deszczu rozszczepiały w nich światło jak w pryzmacie. Kałuże na ulicy lśniły jak lusterka.  
Chociaż Bogiem a prawdą, co to miało za znaczenie? Spadając, raczej nie ma się czasu na  
podziwianie widoków, choćby najpiękniejszych. Tym bardziej spadając z szóstego piętra, kiedy  
do łamiącej kości i poniewierającej ciało ulicy jest całkiem blisko. Spadli oboje.  
Zegarek Meredith rozsypał się w stosik tarcz, blaszek, trybików i zębatek, stając na zawsze.  
Jednakże zawsze bywa pojęciem względnym.


	7. They will return as will I

_\- Posłuchaj, jak cicho - mówiła do mistrza Małgorzata, a piasek szeleścił pod jej_   
_bosymi stopami. - Słuchaj i napawaj się tym, czego nie dane ci było zaznać w życiu -_   
_spokojem. Popatrz, oto jest już przed tobą twój wieczysty dom, który otrzymałeś w_   
_nagrodę. Widzę już okno weneckie i dzikie wino, które wspina się aż pod sam dach. Oto_   
_twój dom, oto twój wieczysty dom. Wiem, że wieczorem odwiedzą cię ci, których kochasz,_   
_którzy cię interesują, ci, co nie zakłócą twojego spokoju. Będą ci grali, będą ci śpiewali,_   
_zobaczysz, jak jasno jest w pokoju, kiedy palą się świece. Będziesz zasypiał wdziawszy_   
_swoją przybrudzoną wieczystą szlafmycę, będziesz zasypiał z uśmiechem na ustach. Sen_   
_cię wzmocni, przyjdą ci po nim do głowy mądre myśli. I już nie będziesz umiał mnie_   
_wypędzić. Ja zaś będę strzegła twego snu._   
_Michaił Bułhakow: Mistrz i Małgorzata_

  
\- Złaź ze mnie – zamruczała Meredith, usiłując poruszyć się pod bezwładnym ciężarem  
Rossa. – Ciężki jesteś.  
\- Nie ma mowy, tak będę leżał – oświadczył replikant, nawet nie unosząc głowy. – W końcu  
nie żyję, do licha. Coś mi się od życia, tfu, nie życia należy.  
\- Jakbyś nie żył, nie byłbyś taki ciężki – oznajmiła bez większego sensu Meredith i nagle w pełni  
do niej dotarło, że oboje powinni nie żyć – leżeć martwi na mokrej ulicy w plątaninie rąk, nóg i  
połamanych kości. Tymczasem coś, na czym leżała było suche, miękkie, leciutko kłujące i pachnące  
zgniecioną zieleniną. Niepewnie uniosła dłoń do oczu i przyjrzała się zielonemu źdźbłu.  
\- Trawa – wymamrotała do siebie. – Leżymy na trawie. Nie pada. Słońce świeci. Ptaszki  
śpiewają. Mówię ci, że leżymy na trawie.  
\- A nie na puchatym obłoczku? – spytał Ross, nadal nie otwierając oczu, mimo że coś grzało  
go w tył głowy, a przyjemne ciepło rozlewało się po plecach. Lampa solarna? – Przecież jak nic  
jesteśmy w niebie.  
\- Ale ty jesteś replikantem – mruknęła Meredith z powątpiewaniem.  
\- I niebo mi się nie należy? – najeżył się Ross, podrywając się gwałtowniej niż zamierzał.  
Usiadł na trawie i zapatrzył się na słońce prześwitujące między gałęziami drzewa, pod  
którym leżeli. Nawet przefiltrowane przez liście promienie raziły go w nieprzyzwyczajone  
do słońca oczy. Z niedowierzaniem przeniósł wzrok na Meredith – wciąż miała siniec na  
policzku i lekko spuchnięty nos, ale ani jednego odłamka szkła wbitego w rękę czy plecy. Nie  
wspominając o połamanych kościach, zmiażdżonej klatce piersiowej, czy rozbitej czaszce.  
Zakładał, że on również nie skończył jako potrzaskany manekin. Odruchowo dotknął uprzęży  
oplatającej prawe udo i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Oczywiście, nie mogło być aż tak dobrze.  
\- Ależ należy – powiedziała Meredith, także powoli siadając i jak we śnie rozglądając się  
wokoło. – Jesteśmy w niebie?  
Przesycona plamami światła i zielonkawego cienia kotlina rozciągała się pomiędzy  
dwoma wzniesieniami, naznaczonymi bielejącymi wapiennymi skałami i mnóstwem żółtych  
kwiatków. Z jednej strony porośnięte mnóstwem drzew wzgórza pięły się coraz wyżej i wyżej,  
przechodząc w pasmo gór, ani za wysokich, ani za niskich – ot, takich sobie, nie straszących  
nadmiernym chłodem, czy białymi czapami śniegu. Z drugiej strony dolina, jak to dolina,  
schodziła w dół, także niezbyt stromo, sięgając niewielkiego miasteczka skrytego za niskimi,  
białawymi murami. Dolinę przecinała wstążka rzeki, której strzegł kamienny most, a jego z  
kolei kamienny posąg jakiegoś świętego z kluczem i książką w ręku.  
\- To święty Nepomucen – oznajmił Ross autorytatywnie. Machnął ręką, odganiając sprzed  
oczu muszki, które postanowiły się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, albo uznały, że zieleń jego oczu jest  
zielenią wiosennego liścia.  
\- Tak? – spytała Meredith słabo. Dlaczego w niebie miałby stać św. Nepomucen? Czy nie  
powinien ich raczej przywitać św. Piotr z długą, białą brodą i to postaci znacznie żywszej niż  
kamienny posąg? I dlaczego boli ją posiniaczony nadgarstek, a słońce razi w oczy? Tak jakoś  
nie po niebiańsku…  
\- Mhm – potwierdził Ross. - Strzeże La Chaux-de-Fonds przed powodziami.  
\- La Chaux-de-Fonds? – Meredith poczuła, że ich role diametralnie się odwróciły i odtąd to  
ona będzie powtarzała za Rossem wszystko, co tamten powie. W takim razie było to bardziej  
niebo dla niego, niż dla niej.  
Zapatrzyła się na przysadzistą miejską bramę u wylotu mostu, miejscami otynkowaną na biało i  
ze złoconym zegarem na strażnicy, wyglądające zza murka niskie, piętrowe domy z nadbudówkami  
i okiennicami w stylu włoskim, ze spiczastymi dachami i czerwoną dachówką i wystający  
ponad wszystko ratusz z kolejną wieżą zegarową. Ornamenty na zegarze coś jej przypominały.  
Somnabulicznym ruchem sięgnęła po zawieszony na szyi zegarek pradziadka – nietknięty i lśniący,  
jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod ręki twórcy. Inskrypcja błysnęła w pełnym słońcu.  
\- La Chaux-de-Fonds – przytaknął Ross, ponownie mrużąc oczy przed nadmiarem światła i  
osłaniając je dłonią. – Szwajcaria. Jura. Kantor Neuchâtel. Twój pradziadek, Pierre Jaquet-Droz  
miał tutaj swój pierwszy warsztat zegarmistrzowski. Widać chronometr zapragnął wrócić do  
miejsca powstania. Zwłaszcza w obliczu śmierci.  
\- Przeczytałeś cały pamiętnik pradziadka? – zdziwiła się Meredith, puszczając mimo uszu  
uwagę o daleko posuniętej samodzielności chronometru, który postanowił przenieść się (oraz  
ich) w przeszłość. – I który to rok, na miłość boską?  
\- 1768 – odparł z niezmąconym spokojem Ross. - I owszem, przeczytałem.  
\- Matko – powiedziała Meredith wieloznacznie.  
Nieśmiało przegarnęła dłonią kępkę trawy, czując po palcami jej miękkość, szorstkość  
i kształt. Spomiędzy źdźbeł wychylił się biały kwiatek w kształcie gwiazdki i pajęczak na  
chudziutkich nóżkach, wyraźnie oburzony, że niszczy mu pajęczynę. Meredith na wszelki  
wypadek cofnęła rękę i położyła ją na podołku. Przynajmniej miała na sobie długą spódnicę  
i bluzkę z mankietami i stójką, a nie kilka pomarańczowych pasków na krzyż, jak nosiła się  
Caroun Kardashian, które mogłyby nie spotkać się z przychylnym przyjęciem w miasteczku z  
XVIII wieku.  
\- Wygląda na to, że zamiłowanie do steampunku na coś mi się przyda – oznajmiła i  
przeniosła wzrok na Rossa ubranego w wyświechtane, szare bojówki opasane na prawej nodze  
skórzaną uprzężą i oliwkową koszulkę pod wojskową w kroju kurtką. Półautomatyczny pistolet  
za pasem. Sztylet w cholewie buta. Kod kreskowy na ręce i karku. I oczy czasami zwężające się  
na podobieństwo kocich.  
\- Matko, chyba już nie palili na stosie za sam wygląd? – jęknęła.  
\- To oświecenie, nie średniowiecze – zaśmiał się Ross, słusznie domyślając się, o czym  
pomyślała. – Broń się schowa, a tatuaże to tatuaże. I postaram się zbyt głośno nie mruczeć.  
Poza tym nie wezmą nas za zupełnie obcych – w końcu masz tam krewnych.  
\- Jasne, bo wparaduję do warsztatu pradziadka Pierre’a i oznajmię, że jestem jego zaginioną  
kuzynką – parsknęła Meredith, przykładając dłoń do czoła, jakby nagle rozbolała ją głowa. – Z  
zegarkiem, który on właśnie składa. A jeszcze tobie wymknie się coś, o czym nie powinieneś  
wiedzieć, bo jeszcze nie napisał o tym w swoim pamiętniku…  
\- Umiem trzymać język za zębami – niechętnie zauważył Ross. – Wierz mi, nauczyłem się  
tego dogłębnie i boleśnie.  
\- Jakoś nie przy mnie - przy mnie gadasz jak najęty – odmruknęła Meredith i jęknęła z  
nowym przestrachem. - O matko, nie umiem mówić w romansz.  
\- Ja umiem - powiedział Ross.  
\- Pocieszające – prychnęła i strzepnęła ze spódnicy jakieś stworzonko, które jak dla niej  
miało zdecydowanie zbyt wiele nóg. Florę uwielbiała, faunę jakoś mniej. Spojrzała ponad  
ramieniem Rossa na miasteczko – słońce puszczało świetlne zajączki w małych okienkach,  
a mimo ciepłej pogody z części kominów unosiły się smużki dymu. Komuś było chłodno,  
ktoś gotował obiad, ktoś inny miał dzień wielkiego prania, czy też warsztaty pracowały pełną  
parą? Mój Boże, pomyślała z nagłym żalem Meredith, nie będzie ciepłej wody, kanalizacji,  
ogrzewania, nagrań z muzyką, a większości znanych jej powieści jeszcze nie napisano... może  
chociaż mają niezłe wino. Czy w Szwajcarii miewali własne winnice?  
\- Ale znasz się na obróbce metalu – przypomniał jej Ross, przekonany, że dalej rozmyśla o  
romansz. – Nawet jeśli będziesz musiała poduczyć się języka, w warsztacie zegarmistrzowskim  
odnajdziesz się jak u siebie.  
\- Pomijając fakt, że jestem kobietą – odmruknęła Meredith pesymistycznie. – Zdaję się, że  
jako kobieta nie będę miała zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Za to ty nie jesteś kobietą i znasz się na  
mechanizmach wszelakich. Jak myślisz, które z nas będzie dla nich cenniejszym nabytkiem?  
Wyglądało na to, że czekała ich pewnego rodzaju zamiana ról.  
Zamilkli na jakiś czas, grzejąc się na słońcu i oddychając powietrzem przepojonym wonią  
trawy, pobliskiej rzeki, rosnącej nad jej brzegami mięty i żółtych kwiatków porastających  
wapienne skałki za ich plecami. Od strony miasteczka dolatywał mniej przyjemny zapach  
końskiej mierzwy, nieczystości swobodnie płynących rynsztokami i pobliskiego targowiska,  
ale że na pierwszy plan wybijały się nuty pieczonego mięsiwa i cydru, jak i rozwieszonego nad  
rzeką suszącego się prania, nie było tak źle.  
\- To wszystko mi się śni, prawda? Przecież wypadłam przez ten cholerny witraż ze świętym  
Jerzym – powiedziała znienacka Meredith, usiłując się uszczypnąć. Zabolało. Poza tym  
zdrętwiała od siedzenia na trawie, co było znakiem, że jednak nie zasnęła – śniąc, nie czuje się  
zimna, ciepła, bólu, czy przyjemności. Ani ukłucia komara czy zdrętwiałego siedzenia, jak już  
jesteśmy przy szczegółach.  
\- Oboje wypadliśmy – poprawił ją Ross.  
\- Acha, bo postanowiłeś ratować miłość swego życia – burknęła sarkastycznie Meredith.  
Ścierpnięcie źle wpływało jej na nastrój chwili, chociaż słońce wciąż świeciło, ptaki gadały w  
koronach drzew, a trawa kołysała się miękko na lekkim wietrze.  
\- Tak jakby – zgodził się Ross, nie patrząc jej w oczy.  
\- Naprawdę? – Meredith na chwile zapomniała o sarkazmie, zdrętwiałych nogach i  
narzekaniu na drobiazgi życia powszedniego. Czy Ross właśnie powiedział, że jest miłością  
jego życia? Ona – Meredith Jaquet, rzeźbiarka, zbieraczka złomu, i jakby nie było – jego  
właścicielka? Tfu, co ona z tym zawłaszczaniem…  
– I od teraz będziesz mi codziennie przynosił śniadanie do łóżka, obsypywał kwiatami – o,  
mogą być te koszmarnie żółte, co rosną na skałkach oraz recytował sonety miłosne? – spytała z  
uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust i oczyma rozjaśnionymi do barwy mlecznej czekolady.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie? – uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wreszcie podnosząc ze zgniecionej trawy i otrzepując  
spódnicę z zabłąkanych źdźbeł i czepliwego konika polnego. – Zrobiłeś się straszliwie  
niezależny.  
Ziemia pod nogami wydawała się solidna i jak najbardziej realna. Słońce grzało, wiał  
leciutki wiatr, od stron miasteczka słychać było nawoływania przekupek i gdakanie kur, a po  
kamiennym moście przerzuconym przez rzekę zaterkotały koła powozu. Jeśli był to sen, to  
wyjątkowo mocny, a jeśli hologram – perfekcyjny. I wcale nie chciało jej się budzić.  
\- Przykro mi – mruknął Ross.  
\- A mnie niekoniecznie – odrzekła Meredith z przekonaniem. Właśnie przeżyła własną  
śmierć i znalazła się w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości i czasie – co mogło pójść nie tak? Oboje  
z Rossem zaczynali wszystko od nowa, z czystą kartą. Carte blanche dla wszystkich. - Dla  
odmiany, od dziś to ja mogę parzyć ci kawę – błagam, powiedz, że znają już kawę, i recytować  
wiersze. Cholera, mogę ci nawet śpiewać canzony.  
\- Canzony? – upewnił się Ross.  
\- Włoskie pieśni miłosne, mój ty geniuszu lingwistyczny – uściśliła Meredith. Nie miała  
pojęcia, skąd przyszły jej do głowy akurat włoskie pieśni miłosne, ale przypomniała sobie,  
że znalazła się w czasach, kiedy tworzyli Antonio Vivaldi i Domenico Scarlatti (to a propos  
Włoch), Jan Sebastian Bach, Georg Handel i Joseph Haydn, a Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart  
co prawda miał zaledwie 12 lat, ale w końcu był cudownym dzieckiem. Może przedwcześnie  
żałowała, że nie posłucha dobrej muzyki…  
\- Geniuszu lingwistyczny? - spytał niepewnie Ross, próbując podnieść się z ziemi, co z  
usztywnioną nogą szło mu niesporo. – Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę – przytaknęła, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. – Tylko oducz się powtarzać  
za mną jak papuga. Nie cierpię tego.  
\- Och, zamknij się – powiedział Ross, nie komentując, że Meredith właśnie zrobiła to samo  
i wstając posłusznie, chociaż noga zabolała go jak diabli. Niechże się już zregeneruje.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – odpowiedziała dziewczyna potulnie, chociaż błysk w jej oku jawnie  
świadczył o tym, że owa potulność była tylko na pokaz. – Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie.  
Ross o mało się nie zakrztusił i pomyślał sobie, że nowy, wspaniały świat, a ściślej mówiąc,  
stary, wspaniały świat nie zawsze bywa taki zły.  
***  
W 1794 roku większość La Chaux-de-Fonds - miasteczka słynącego ze swoich  
zegarmistrzowskich manufaktur, strawił wielki pożar, jednak kilka lat później odbudowano  
je na wzór amerykański, z siatką ulic przypominającą szachownicę. Przeżyło okupację  
francuską (granica z Francją przebiegała kilka kilometrów dalej) i „wyzwolenie” przez wojska  
napoleońskie, a z czasem zasłynęło ze sztuki secesyjnej, architekta Le Corbusiera, producenta  
samochodów Louisa Chevroleta i Muzeum Zegarków. Czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie  
dla Meredith i Rossa? Najmniejszego, chociaż i oni pozostawili w La Chaux-de-Fonds swój  
ślad. Zegarki z ręcznie malowanymi tarczami. Miniaturki zwierząt w drewnie i metalu.  
Słynne automaty Jaquetów. Dom z kremowej cegły obrośnięty dzikim winem, z listewkowymi  
okiennicami we włoskim stylu i zaokrąglonymi, zielonymi drzwiami. Jabłonie arlet w ogrodzie.  
Winnicę znaną ze słodkiego, białego Clair de Lune. Syna i dwie córki.

Momenty w czasie jak  
łzy rozpływające się na deszczu, chociaż za deszczowymi dniami, nie wiadomo dlaczego, oboje  
jakoś nie przepadali.


End file.
